It's Not Babysitting, Traducción al español
by Darren's Loveeer
Summary: Con autorización de "anxioussquirrel." AU, tiempo presente. Kurt Hummel tiene 28 años y ha vivido en Nueva York por diez años. Tiene un buen trabajo, un lindo apartamento y dos mejores amigos: Sebastian y Cooper. Blaine, el hermano de 17 años de Cooper, viene a pasar el verano...
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S NOT BABYSITTING  
**

**Traducción autorizada por anxioussquirrel**

**Summary:  
**AU, tiempo presente. Kurt Hummel tiene 28 años y ha vivido en Nueva York por diez años. Tiene un buen trabajo, un lindo apartamento y los dos mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera desear: Sebastian, un sarcástico abogado, y Cooper, un especialista en inversiones adicto al trabajo. Lo que no tiene es suerte en las relaciones. Pero entonces Blaine, el hermano de 17 años de Cooper, llega a Nueva York a pasar el verano. Él resulta ser hermoso y rápidamente desarrolla un fuerte enamoramiento hacia Kurt...

**Disclaimer:**  
Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia pertenece a anxioussquirrel.

* * *

El tiempo era una locura. Alguien ahí tenía que haber mezclado las tarjetas en el calendario porque 34 grados en Nueva York en una tarde de Junio _no era_ lo que cualquiera consideraría normal. La ciudad irradiaba calor como un horno y Kurt maldecía entre dientes, sintiendo como su camisa se pegaba a su espalda sudorosa mientras se dirigía a su usual cita de los Domingos por la tarde con sus dos mejores amigos. Al menos, no era necesario que fuera al teatro hoy. No quería ni pensar en lo insoportable que debió haber sido el calor al mediodía.

Llegó a la puerta de su cafetería-bar favorito y suspiró con alivio cuando el aire acondicionado lo golpeó. Fresco pero no helado –una razón más para que le agradara el lugar; además del hecho de que estaba muy cerca de su apartamento, y servían tanto un excelente café como licores de calidad. Esto último era de suma importancia, tomando en cuenta la diversidad en sus hábitos de bebida.

Tan pronto como se dirigió hacia la mesa de siempre, un grito fuerte lo recibió, haciendo que otros clientes lo miraran con curiosidad. El barista ni siquiera parpadeó, perfectamente acostumbrado a las travesuras de Sebastián después de tres años de reunirse ahí.

— Sólo veinticinco minutos tarde hoy, muñeca. ¡No está mal! —El hombre alto y delgado, tumbado cómodamente en una silla lujosa levantó su vaso de whiskey -siempre whiskey, el mejor del bar- y sonrió ampliamente.

Kurt rodó los ojos.— Cállate, Seb. Tuve una idea, tenía que tomar notas.

— ¿Otra más? Espero que un día no te quedes sin espacio en esa hermosa cabeza tuya por todas tus ideas. ¿Lo de siempre? —pregunto Sebastián, levantándose y estirándose, dejando al descubierto una franja de vientre plano debajo de la playera azul marino. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

— No con este clima; tomaré un frappé. ¿Dónde está Coop? —Una taza de café medio llena estaba abandonada sobre la mesa, por lo que el último miembro del trío debía estar ahí en algún momento.

Sebastián señaló hacia la puerta del bar mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador. Esta noche era su turno de comprar las bebidas.

— Recibió una llamada de su hermano. —Hizo una mueca como si estuviera estreñido y huyó hacia afuera.

Como si lo invocara, un hombre guapo con un teléfono presionado en su oreja pasó a través de la puerta de vidrio, se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta, hablando y gesticulando todo el tiempo. Kurt se instaló en el enorme sillón que siempre dejaban para él y se enfocó en enfríar su cerebro después de la corta caminata.

Apenas le había dado un sorbo a su café cuando Cooper regresó con el cabello desordenado -Kurt sabía que era por estar pasándose los dedos- y con los ojos azules echando chispas.

— Seb, necesito un trago, —Se dejó caer en su silla y alejó su café con disgusto.— Espera, que sea doble.

Sebastian chilló de alegría y se levantó con gracia otra vez.— _Finalmente_ uno de ustedes va a beber conmigo. ¿Vodka con coca otra vez o puedo tentarte con un licor fino por primera vez?

— Lo que sea.

La cabeza de Cooper golpeó contra la mesa y se quedó así hasta que un vaso con una generosa cantidad de líquido ámbar fue empujado contra su mano. Sólo entonces levantó la vista y bebió la mitad del whiskey de un sólo trago, antes de explotar en un violento ataque de tos.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza pero no comentó nada hasta que Cooper pudiera hablar.

— Entonces dinos, querido amigo, ¿qué te tiene tan molesto? ¿El papá más estimado nuevamente?

Kurt hizo una mueca. Los dos sabían que incluso a los 30, la relación de Cooper con su padre era tensa en el mejor de los casos, así que por lo general se mantenían alejados del tema. Pero la percepción habitual de Seb no le falló. El rostro de Coop enrojeció de ira.

— Sí. — Bebió el resto del whiskey, sin toser esta vez.— Atrapó a Blaine con un chico -no conozco todos los detalles, pero al parecer no era apto para menores- Y le dio uno de sus acostumbrados discursos. El niño no quiso decirme todo lo que le dijo, pero me puedo imaginar que fue malo; él estaba muy molesto. Pelearon, y Blaine llamó para pedirme que lo deje venir a quedarse conmigo todo el verano. No tuve más remedio que aceptar.

Kurt sintió la oleada familiar de ira que siempre lo invadía cuando escuchaba acerca de idiotas homofóbicos; una mirada a Sebastian le dijo que él también lo sentía. A los 28, ambos habían aprendido hace mucho tiempo a no dejar que los intolerantes homofóbicos llegaran a ellos, pero eso no significaba que habían olvidado cómo les había dolido cuando eran adolescentes. Kurt sólo podía imaginar cuán peor era cuando se trataba de tu propia familia. Tocó el brazo de Cooper en un gesto reconfortante.

— Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Digo, seguramente tu hermano estará mejor aquí contigo que en Ohio con tu padre. —No entendía por qué Cooper parecía tan molesto con esta novedad.

— Así es, pero literalmente no tengo tiempo para él -con el ascenso que vendrá la próxima semana, las nuevas responsabilidades, por no hablar de la auditoría que vamos a iniciar en Julio, estaré trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche casi todos los días. Diablos, no puedo ni siquiera recogerlo en el aeropuerto mañana porque tengo una reunión a la que no puedo faltar. No puedo dejarlo andando por Nueva York por su cuenta, ¿o sí? Nunca ha estado aquí antes. Puede ser atropellado por un taxi, secuestrado, asaltado o seducido por un trepador. Y no puede estar encerrado en mi apartamento todo el verano. Necesitará a alguien que le muestre la ciudad, que le enseñe las reglas de seguridad, que le haga compañía...

Sebastian primero tosió, levantando las manos a la defensiva tan pronto como Cooper hizo una pausa para respirar.

— No me veas a mi, trabajo tanto como tú. Si él necesita un abogado, puedo ayudarlo, pero de otra manera no. Intenta con mejillas dulces aquí a mi lado, él es el único con horarios de trabajo extraños.

Coop asintió y dirigió la mirada suplicante hacia Kurt, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos.

— Espera, ¿qué? No, vamos... Puede que trabaje principalmente desde casa, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga un montón de tiempo libre. Además, no soy una niñera, ¿qué haría yo con un niño?

Cooper puso ojos de cachorro. Demonios, él sabía perfectamente cómo suavizar a Kurt.

— Pero no es un bebé, tiene diecisiete, Kurt. Dieciocho en Agosto. Sólo necesita algo de compañía durante la semana, y alguien que le muestre cómo moverse de manera segura por la ciudad. Oh, y alguien que lo recoga mañana en el aeropuerto.

— Coop...

— Te amaré por siempre y para siempre. Haré tus impuestos por el resto de tu vida. Haré...

Kurt suspiró. Sabía que se arrepentiría pero la verdad era que él haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos, y además no era mucho. Sólo tenía que reorganizar su agenda un poco y refrenar su artística (léase: _caótica_) actitud los días en que estuviera mostrándole la ciudad al niño.

— Okay. Está bien, lo haré.

Cooper saltó de su asiento y tiró a Kurt en un abrazo.— Eres el mejor, Kurt. ¡Gracias! Y no te aburrirás, te lo prometo, Blaine es...

Kurt no escuchó cómo era Blaine porque en ese momento fue atacado con un abrazo por detrás. La voz entusiasta de Sebastian en su oído.— ¡Abrazo de grupo!

**...**

Kurt se encontraba en el área de _Llegadas_ en el aeropuerto con una enorme taza de café extra fuerte, sintiéndose irritable y todavía medio adormilado. Se había maldecido a sí mismo -en Inglés, Francés y en un mal Español, por si acaso- por ser tan débil para rechazar la petición de Cooper. En las dos horas que había estado despierto, también maldijo a su iPhone por sonar la alarma a todo volumen a las ocho am, al calor que ya se sentía insoportable, al conductor del taxi por cantar fuertemente con la radio, y al vuelo proveniente de Columbus por llegar quince minutos tarde. La mayoría de sus insultos habían sido murmurados en voz baja, por supuesto. Kurt Hummel podría haber sido la viva imagen de una perra por la mañana, pero todavía tenía clase.

Odiaba las mañanas. Era una típica ave nocturna, algo que descubrió una vez que empezó a trabajar desde casa como diseñador de vestuario teatral, y se dio cuenta que era más creativo y productivo por la noche. Creía firmemente que el rápido ascenso en su carrera había sido sobre todo debido al hecho de que había permitido que su cerebro trabajara en su horario natural. Desde hace años, Kurt había estado pasando sus noches diseñando y cosiendo, raramente yendo a la cama antes de las cinco am. y normalmente levantándose alrededor del medio día. Sus jefes -el teatro en Broadway que prácticamente lo había comprado a su lugar de trabajo anterior- estaban más que felices de acomodar sus necesidades y sólo trabajar con él y los actores en las tardes y noches.

La necesidad de recoger a Blaine a las diez de la mañana significaba que Kurt había tenido menos de tres horas de sueño. Y la falta de sueño siempre lo volvía una criatura evidentemente enérgica, con una tendencia a que su cerebro divagara sin permiso.

Justo ahora, esperando a que los pasajeros de Columbus aparecieran, Kurt estaba bastante seguro que su día sólo podía empeorar. Con su suerte, el hermano pequeño de Cooper sería un mocoso quejumbroso, demandante y ruidoso, sin ningún respeto por el espacio y el tiempo de los demás, y hábitos molestos para empezar. Dios, ¿qué tal si escuchaba música horrible? O, peor aún, ¿qué tal si vestía de una forma que haría que Kurt se avergonzara de ser visto con él? Tenía que haber una razón por la que Cooper nunca antes hubiera invitado a Blaine a venir a Nueva York, y casi no hablaba de él.

De hecho, la única foto que Kurt había visto del hermano menor Anderson era una pequeña impresión de un niño de 12 años con margaritas entrelazadas en su rizado cabello negro. Lucía bastante agradable, pero eso había sido hace más de cinco años. Ahora, en su lugar, Kurt esperaba ver a un desgarbado adolescente con rizos y acné. Cooper no había sido de mucha ayuda. No había visitado la casa de su familia por más de tres años, y cuando le preguntó sobre la apariencia de su hermano, él se encogió de hombros.

— Has visto la foto en mi apartamento. Agrégale un par de años.

Muy útil, por cierto.

Kurt sólo dejaría al niño en el apartamento de Cooper, que quedaba a un bloque de distancia del suyo, y regresaría a casa a dormir un poco más. El tour por la ciudad podía esperar hasta que el clima y la hora fueran más aceptables.

Las puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros empezaron a salir, pero Kurt no podía ver a nadie que concordara con la imagen en su cabeza. Diez minutos después, todavía estaba esperando. De pronto, hubo una agradable voz masculina al lado de Kurt.

— Disculpe... Creo que usted puede estar esperando por mi.

Kurt estaba bastante seguro que no, pero había aprendido tiempo atrás a nunca decir _no_ a algún intento de ligue sin siquiera comprobar si el hombre valía la pena. Esa regla le había dado algunas citas terribles, muchas con sexo fantástico, una corta relación. Así que molesto e impaciente, miró hacia la voz. Y parpadeó sorprendido.

Esta era sin duda una de las veces en que se arrepentiría de decir _no_. El hombre de pie detrás de él era más bajo y claramente más joven que él, tal vez al rededor de 22, pero increíblemente atractivo, con un bello rostro y cálida mirada. Su negro cabello estaba cuidadosamente estilizado y vestía una pajarita con su camisa tipo polo negra. Eso por sí sólo, fue suficiente para hacer que el pulso de Kurt se acelerara ligeramente. Respondió a la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del extraño con la suya muy característica.

— Gracias, precioso, pero de hecho estoy esperando a alguien. Sin embargo puedes dejarme tu número. Te llamaré.

La confusión cruzó por las facciones del hombre, haciéndolo lucir de pronto más joven.

— Um, no, digo... Usted es el Sr. Hummel, ¿no es así? Mi hermano me envió su foto anoche. Soy Blaine Anderson.

Kurt sintió que todo el color abandonaba su rostro. ¿Así que este era el hermanito de Coop?

— _Oh_. Oh mierda, um... Demonios, lo siento. Volvamos a empezar, ¿okay? —Le ofreció su mano al hombre -niño, se corrigió- con una sonrisa encantadora.— Hola, encantado de conocerte. Por favor no me llames Sr. Hummel, ¿okay? Sólo Kurt.

Algo de los nervios se desvanecieron de los hermosos ojos de Blaine. Eran completamente diferentes a los de Cooper, dorados como el terciopelo que había utilizado los últimos restos del otro día. Tomó la mano extendida de Kurt y la sacudió brevemente.

— Hola. Gracias por recogerme. Espero no ser un problema. Le dije a Cooper que podía tomar un taxi pero no quiso escucharme.

¿Guapo _y_ educado? Esto no sucedía muy a menudo.

— Está bien. Cooper quiere que te lleve a su apartamento, así que tomaremos un taxi. Espero que haya dejado algo para comer -no va a regresar hasta tarde. Si no, hay una gran cantidad de menús de comida para llevar en la nevera.

Blaine asintió.— Estaré bien. Estoy acostumbrado a hacerme cargo de mí mismo.

Estaba tranquilo, y Kurt sintió que su empatía despertaba de su letargo y animaba sus oídos. Conocía la soledad -la había estudiado demasiado bien, todos los matices tristes, cuando él llegó por primera vez a Nueva York. Y no tenía duda de que eso era lo que escuchaba en la voz de Blaine. Ahora que el torpe comienzo de su encuentro había pasado, Kurt se tomó un momento para _observar realmente_ al niño. Era algo muy suyo -mientras que Sebastian era brillante al notar detalles y sacar conclusiones, Kurt se destacaba en la lectura de las emociones en el rostro, gestos y comportamiento de la gente. Sólo le llevó segundos darse cuenta de las sombras oscuras bajo los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos del chico, su postura encorvada, la forma en que su sonrisa sólo tocaba sus labios. Kurt sintió que se ablandaba hacia su cargo de forma temporal, lo que era una hazaña tomando en cuenta su mal humor de la mañana. Aún así, se sorprendió cuando escuchó a su boca actuar antes de que su cerebro lo hiciera.

— Te diré algo, Blaine. Podrías esperar a Coop en mi casa, así no tendrás que estar sólo en su apartamento vacío y desordenado -a menos que prefieras ir ahí. Pero estoy bastante seguro que de ayer a hoy, no le dio tiempo de llamarle a la señora del aseo.

Los ojos dorados brillaron con sorpresa.— Pero... no quiero incomodar.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.— No lo harás, —y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando Blaine estuvo a su lado nuevamente, con el estuche de su guitarra al hombro y arrastrando una enorme maleta, Kurt agregó.— Puedo preparar fácilmente el almuerzo para dos en lugar de uno, y cuando vaya al teatro más tarde, puedes quedarte y hacer... no lo sé, lo que sea.

— ¿Un teatro de Broadway? —La curiosidad en la voz del chico fue una agradable sorpresa, y Kurt asintió, sosteniendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Blaine con su equipaje.— ¡Me encanta Broadway! ¿Qué vas a ver?

¿Entusiasmado con el teatro también? ¿Cómo es que Cooper nunca había dicho nada acerca de tener este tesoro de hermano? Kurt sonrió; señaló a un taxi libre y se dirigió hacia él.

— Nada, trabajo ahí... diseñando vestuario. Tengo pruebas de vestuario esta tarde. Podrías venir conmigo si quisieras.

Blaine se paró en seco a la mitad de la acera, abriendo y cerrando su boca con asombro hasta que Kurt lo jaló hacia el taxi. Entraron e iniciaron su camino hacia su apartamento antes de que Blaine hablara.

— Lo siento, es que... estoy en shock. Había esperado _ver_ un teatro de Broadway mientras estuviera aquí, ¡pero nunca había esperado entrar a uno, o de hecho ver una obra! _Me encantaría ir_, Sr... um, Kurt. Si no es problema.

Kurt rió. Había olvidado lo divertido que fue para él ver todo esto por primera vez, cuando Nueva York era todo fresco y sorprendente. Se sentía bien recordar los ojos abiertos con deleite, experimentarlo nuevamente a través de las reacciones del chico. Tal vez mostrarle los aspectos más destacados de la ciudad no sería una tarea aburrida, después de todo.

— Por supuesto que no es problema, mientras puedas permanecer tranquilo sin ser una distracción. Puedes quedarte al ensayo también.

— _¿En serio? Wow._ ¡Gracias!

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio mientras Blaine asumía la enorme y abarrotada ciudad por la que se estaban conduciendo, con ojos enormes y llenos de fascinación. En muchas maneras, Blaine le recordaba a sí mismo cuando había llegado por primera vez a Nueva York, entusiasmado y con la esperanza de que le sucederían cosas buenas aquí. En ese entonces él era apenas un año mayor que Blaine. Ahora parecía un momento muy lejano.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine miró nuevamente a Kurt mientras esperaban el ascensor. Él no quería ser grosero, pero tenía grandes dificultades para dejar de mirarlo. Kurt era simplemente... _wow._ Increíblemente atractivo. Blaine vió la foto que Cooper le envió, pero no era nada comparado con cómo lucía en realidad, con sus gráciles movimientos y su rostro expresivo. Por no mencionar que la foto no mostraba las piernas de Kurt, que eran...

Um, okay. Suficiente.

Además, ni siquiera era el atractivo físico lo que más fascinaba a Blaine. Si no estaba equivocado, el hombre parado frente a él era la prueba viviente de que podías ser abiertamente gay y encontrar tu lugar en el mundo... tener amigos, coquetear con la gente, tener una carrera. Teóricamente, Blaine sabía que eso era posible. Pero con todo lo que tantas veces escuchó de su padre, y las cicatrices que veía en el espejo cada día como recordatorio de lo que la gran mayoría de la sociedad pensaba acerca de gente como él, algunas veces era difícil _realmente_ creer. Y asumiendo que Kurt de verdad era gay, parecía el chico del póster para la campaña _"It Gets Better."_

Blaine realmente necesitaba una esperanza, especialmente después del infierno del día anterior.

Teniendo a su padre caminando hacia él, con la mano de su novio metida en sus pantalones fue bastante malo. Incluso después de años de ser apenas tolerado, no estaba preparado para la secuencia de insultos que le gritó en su sala de estar. Nathan huyó tan rápido como pudo, dejando a Blaine solo para lidiar con la ira de su padre. Hubo un momento en que estuvo seguro de que el hombre lo golpearía, pero no. Finalmente, se debió haber quedado sin aliento o maldiciones, porque él tomó cualquier cosa por la que había regresado a su casa y se fue. Blaine se encerró en su habitación, donde se acurrucó en la cama para tratar de calmar los violentos temblores.

Pero entonces vino la llamada de Nathan. Y no lo llamó para asegurarse de que Blaine estuviera bien... quería decirle que aunque realmente le gustaba, él no estaba listo para ser parte de tal drama, así que lo mejor para ellos era separarse.

Fue entonces cuando Blaine llamó a Cooper. Fue un impulso, acercarse desesperadamente al hermano con el que no había hablado durante más de un año. Blaine ni siquiera se acordaba de todas las cosas que dijo, era un lío de palabras incoherentes; sólo sabía que le había pedido un lugar donde quedarse, lejos de la casa de sus padres. Fue sólo cuando abrió el correo electrónico de Cooper con los detalles de su vuelo quince minutos después, que sintió que el suelo se asentaba un poco debajo de sus pies.

Había una salida. Era temporal, pero aceptaría cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir.

**...**

La voz tranquila de Kurt lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Blaine? Hey, ¿todo bien?

Él asintió y siguió al hombre hasta el ascensor. Sin embargo, tan pronto como entraron, Kurt volvió a hablar.

— Puedo ver algo que te molesta. Suéltalo. Digo, si quieres...

Blaine se encogió de hombros; podía decir que no era nada, pero algo en el rostro serio de Kurt le hizo abrir la boca y soltarlo.

— ¿Eres... eres gay? —Kurt lo miró como si le hubieran preguntado si el agua estaba mojada, arqueando su ceja derecha, y Blaine se sonrojó.— Okay, lo siento, yo no quería asumir nada... Y... ¿Cooper lo sabe?

El hombre soltó un bufido de diversión.— Por supuesto que sí. ¿No te lo dijo?

— Yo ni siquiera sabía que Cooper aceptaba...

— ¿Estás bromeando? —El tono de Kurt aún era ligero, pero Blaine no se perdía el brillo de preocupada incredulidad en su rostro.— Sus dos mejores amigos son gays. Incluso pasó por una fase gay durante una semana hace dos años. Estaba tan odioso al respecto que Sebastián se hartó y lo besó, cosa que curó a Coop bastante rápido. Sigo sosteniendo que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes _si yo_ lo hubiera besado en su lugar. Los besos de Seb son mas bien como un ejército conquistador, necesitas estar preparado para apreciarlos.

Le hizo un guiño y Blaine no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se desplegara en su rostro. Kurt lo hacía sentir tan cómodo a pesar de las nuevas circunstancias. Él era tan condenadamente _agradable_.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza.— ¿Entonces Cooper y tú no son muy cercanos?

De repente había algo muy interesante en el suelo.— En realidad no. Apenas lo conozco.

Una cálida mano en su hombro hizo que levantara la vista.— Él es un buen tipo. Un adicto al trabajo y un poco vago, pero confía en mí, es genial.

El ascensor se detuvo y Blaine asintió.— Gracias.— Las palabras de Kurt y su sonrisa tranquilizadora fueron suficientes para disminuir sus preocupaciones.

**...**

El apartamento de Kurt resultó ser acogedor y ordenado. Un muro había sido derribado entre la sala de estar y la cocina, creando un espacio cómodo con un montón de luz que entraba a través de los grandes ventanales desnudos. Los enormes asientos en las ventanas parecían perfectos para acurrucarse con un libro.

— La prevención de la depresión estacional. —Kurt dijo simplemente cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión asombrada de Blaine.— Cuando trabajas mayormente por la noche y duermes la mitad del día, cada rayo de luz cuenta, sobre todo en invierno. ¿Jugo o café? —Él ya estaba preparando la cafetera.— Necesito más cafeína.

— Café, por favor. No dormí mucho anoche. —Admitió para su propia sorpresa.

Afortunadamente, Kurt no hizo ningún comentario o pregunta.

— Ya somos dos, —murmuró.— ¿Cómo lo tomas?

— Negro y dulce.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada intrigada.— ¿Entonces es una coincidencia que tu café y el de tu hermano sean iguales?

Blaine sintió que se sonrojaba. Era muy personal -y un poco tonto- pero él ya se había abierto un poco acerca de Coop, así que... ¿por qué no?

— En realidad no. Más bien como un recuerdo. Cuando Cooper nos visitó por última vez, yo era todavía muy joven para beber café, pero recordé cómo lo tomaba él. Después, cada vez que realmente lo echaba de menos, me preparaba _su café_, hasta que empecé a tomarlo todos los días. Ya lo sé, es estúpido. Pero... él era mi héroe, ¿sabes? Antes de que se alejara de mi.

Por un breve momento, su voz tembló un poco, y se sintió agradecido cuando Kurt fingió no haber notado nada.

— No es estúpido, —dijo, entregándole a Blaine una taza verde primavera llena de humeante y caliente líquido aromático.— ¿Pero alguna vez lo has bebido de otra manera?

— En realidad no.

— Vale la pena intentarlo. Averiguarlo por ti mismo... Tal vez eres el tipo de chico que bebe capuccino, o latte. —Kurt levantó su taza y bebió profundamente, la felicidad en su rostro era casi indecente.

Blaine tomó un sorbo de su café. Estaba delicioso.

Después de un momento de silencio Kurt lo miró pensativamente.

— Entonces... no dudes en decirme si no quieres hablar de ello, pero me enteré de que tus padres no son exactamente comprensivos con tu sexualidad.

Blaine resopló sin humor. Esa era una manera de decirlo.

— ¿Qué hay de la escuela?

Blaine negó con la cabeza.— Oh, no, la escuela es genial. Estoy en la Academia Dalton... es una escuela privada, con una política de cero tolerancia al acoso. Estoy a salvo de ser yo mismo ahí.

Kurt sonrió. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa.— Bien. ¿Tu novio también va ahí?

Se sentía como un puñetazo en el plexo solar; probablemente debería empezar a acostumbrarse a hablar de eso, pero todavía no. Y no era ni siquiera que Nathan fuera tan especial para él -habían salido apenas dos meses y si alguien le preguntara a Blaine si estaba enamorada del chico, él no sabría qué decir. Pero Nathan era el primer novio de Blaine, y eso por sí sólo lo hacía especial. Las palabras dolían mientras él las empujaba a través de su garganta apretada.

— Ex-novio ahora. Pero sí. También va ahí.

Un pequeño _oh_ escapó de los labios de Kurt antes de decir en voz baja — Lo siento.

— Está bien.

No lo estaba, pero Kurt no tenía nada que ver con eso. Blaine estaba agradecido de que no dijera que su novio no lo merecía, o cualquiera de esas cosas sin sentido que a los adultos les gustaba decir en situaciones como esa. Racionalmente, sabía que era cierto, pero estaba lejos de estar listo para escucharlo de un completo desconocido. Cambió de tema.

— ¿Cómo fue para ti? ¿En la secundaria?

Kurt se recargó en la encimera y bebió otro sorbo de café.

— Tenía todo el apoyo en casa, pero la escuela era un infierno. Crecí no muy lejos de ti, de hecho. En Lima. No podía esperar a graduarme y alejarme de ese lugar. Y lo hice, en la primera oportunidad que tuve. En mi caso, el dicho de que tu vida empieza en la universidad fue cierto. Aún así, hubiera deseado tener la opción de una escuela con una política de cero tolerancia; podría haberme ahorrado un montón de... problemas. ¿Realmente funciona?

En poco tiempo, Blaine estaba contándole a Kurt todo sobre Dalton y los Warblers con voz animada y entusiasta. Y cuando descubrieron que compartían la experiencia de estar en los clubes Glee y se enteraron de su mutuo amor por la música, la conversación fluyó fácil y participativa hasta que de repente se dieron cuenta de que la hora del almuerzo había llegado y se había ido, y que era casi la hora de ir al teatro.

Ayudando a Kurt a preparar una rápida pasta, Blaine se dio cuenta con una sonrisa asombrada, que aquí, en la forma menos probable que creería posible, había conocido al primer adulto que realmente lo escuchaba, que lo trataba como a un igual, y que verdaderamente entendía su experiencia. Era maravilloso; liberador. Esperaba que no fuera el primer y último día que pasaba con Kurt, pero en acaso de que lo fuera, tenía previsto disfrutar de él lo mejor que pudiera.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Dejen sus reviews. Cualquier error ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber._

_Nos leemos pronto :D_

_¡Klisses!_  
_¡XOXO!_


	2. Chapter 2

Detrás de la puerta cerrada de su estudio, Kurt estaba cortando y fijando metros de terciopelo rojo profundo, escuchando las suaves notas procedentes de su sala de estar. Antes de que él se encerrara aquí, asegurándose primero de que Blaine estaba bien con esperar a su hermano en su casa en lugar de en la de Cooper, le dijo al chico que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras Kurt trabajaba. Le dio la contraseña de acceso al wifi y el control remoto de la televisión, señalándole las películas y su colecció de libros, pero Blaine sólo le preguntó si podía utilizar el piano olvidado en la esquina. Había llegado con el apartamento y Kurt solía tocar con regularidad, pero últimamente no se había sentido con ganas.

Eran más de las nueve ahora, y la música había estado fluyendo durante la última hora. Si Kurt no supiera que era el adolescente en su sala de estar, juraría que tenía que ser una grabación. El chico era _bueno_. Kurt sabia algunas piezas después de haberlas tocado él mismo, aunque nunca con tanta habilidad, tuvo que admitir. Otras sonaban como interpretaciones al piano de algunos de los 40 grandes éxitos y para su sorpresa, canciones del ensayo al que Blaine acababa de asistir.

El chico nunca había escuchado estas canciones antes, él mismo se lo había dicho. Cuando Kurt había terminado con los accesorios y había ido a buscar a Blaine, lo encontró sin aliento y asombrado, encantado con _todo_. El teatro, los actores, el proceso de ensayo y la propia obra. Y ahora, Kurt podía reconocer claramente las melodías que él se sabía de memoria después de escucharlas docenas de veces. El chico sólo las improvisaba sobre las pocas veces que las oyó, sin ni siquiera una nota falsa. Simplemente otra cosa impresionante sobre Blaine Anderson.

Lo que no cambió el hecho de que Kurt estuviera actualmente escondiéndose de él en la soledad de su estudio.

Hasta el momento, Blaine había demostrado ser una compañía fácil, por lo que el temor que Kurt había sentido esta mañana pensando en las horas que tendría que pasar "de niñera" se había disipado en su mayoría. Habían hablado amistosamente durante toda la cena en el restaurante griego favorito de Kurt (él había insistido en pagar esta vez, bromeando acerca de hacer una excepción a su regla de "sólo pago en las citas," lo que hizo que Blaine se sonrojara hasta las raíces de su cabello).

Pero para el momento en que lograron volver al apartamento de Kurt, el chico se quedó en silencio y miraba con nostalgia a su teléfono, claramente suspirando. Kurt entendió, de verdad que sí, pero de repente se sintió agotado. No importa lo bien que se sentía su compañía, no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo con otras personas. Quizás no era exactamente un solitario, pero tenía una muy fuerte necesidad de independencia y de tiempo a solas. Cuando estaba con alguien, él siempre daba todo... toda su atención y cuidado, pero tanto enfoque sólo podría mantenerse durante un cierto periodo de tiempo. Y hoy también estaba exhausto. Así que cuando llegaron al apartamento, su mal humor estaba casi rebosante, y él no quería que todo explotara sobre el niño, que después de todo, no había hecho nada malo.

Es por eso que se escapó a su cuarto de trabajo. _Era su lugar feliz_, y con la música calmando sus crispados nervios, su irritación se desvaneció poco a poco. Aunque todavía cansado, él consiguió el segundo aire que necesitaba.

El piano se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que las notas suaves regresaran, dispuestas en una melodía familiar. Antes de que Kurt pudiera reconocer la canción, oyó una voz cantando junto con la música, cálida y suave, y dejó de arreglar la tela en el maniquí y se limitó a escuchar, paralizado.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down... down..._

La popular canción era suavizada en esta versión, ralentizada hasta que era más como una balada que un éxito pop, y sonaba encantadora, cantada con tanta emoción que la voz de Blaine temblaba ligeramente y se quebraba en algunas partes. Tenía que tener un significado especial para él, ¿tal vez conectada de alguna manera con el ex-novio? Se sentía casi como espiar en un momento privado, pero Kurt no pudo evitar disfrutar de lo que oía. Blaine claramente no había sido elegido como el líder de su club Glee nada más porque sí.

Las últimas notas de _Teenage Dream_ se desvanecieron y el apartamento se quedó en silencio por un largo rato antes de que Kurt escuchara la charla tranquila de la TV en el fondo. Sonrió para sí mismo y se sentó para comenzar a coser el primero de los tres vestidos que necesitaba empezar esta noche.

La siguiente vez que Kurt levantó la vista de su costura, eran casi las once -bastante temprano para sus estándares, pero ¿dónde demonios estaba Cooper? Su jornada de trabajo normalmente terminaba a las seis, y aunque no era inusual que él todavía siguiera en su despacho a las ocho haciendo lo que fuera que tenía que hacer, hoy realmente estaba yendo demasiado lejos, incluso para él. Especialmente cuando su hermano menor acababa de llegar a quedarse con él durante el verano.

Kurt miró el teléfono, en caso de que se hubiera perdió un mensaje de texto, pero no había nada. De verdad, tendría que patear el culo de Coop en el minuto en que apareciera -el niño podría necesitar un poco de apoyo de al menos una persona de su familia. Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Kurt se levantó de la máquina, se estiró y fue a ver a Blaine.

La televisión estaba encendida, algún talk show sin sentido llenando el silencio, pero Blaine no estaba mirando. Acurrucado en su costado en el sofá, estaba dormido, luciendo pequeño y muy joven. Kurt suspiró y tomó una suave manta roja de la parte posterior del sofá para cubrir al niño dormido. Cuando la estaba metiendo suavemente alrededor de los hombros de Blaine, notó algo pequeño y de color gris en la alfombra negra y se agachó a recogerlo. Era un pequeño oso de peluche, no más grande que su mano. Blaine debió haberlo sostenido cuando se quedó dormido. Parecía nuevo, así que Kurt dudaba que fuera un recuerdo de la niñez... con toda probabilidad, un regalo del novio; algo familiar para aferrarse en esta ciudad lejana, en un apartamento extraño.

Dios, el niño debía sentirse muy solo aquí.

Kurt recordó lo que se sentía al ser rechazado, no aceptado y que le pusieran sobrenombres sólo porque él era gay. Recordó el dolor de su primera ruptura, también (y él también había tenido un recuerdo -la bufanda del chico que había encontrado en su cuarto y que llevó con él a todas partes durante semanas). Pero nunca estuvo sin apoyo. Él tenía a su familia. Y aquí estaba Blaine, después de haber sufrido tanto el rechazo como la ruptura justo el día anterior... solo.

La ira que estalló en el pecho de Kurt no era nueva, pero era más caliente que de costumbre. Ya era bastante malo cuando se trataba de extraños, niños y niñas anónimos en las noticias que sólo estaban conectados a él por un destino similar: el hecho de que su sexualidad (o identificación de género, para el caso) hiciera de su vida algo mucho más difícil. Pero ahora, no era un extraño -era el hermano pequeño del mejor amigo de Kurt, era un niño increíblemente talentoso con enormes ojos dorados y hambre de vivir, un chico que realmente se merecía algo mucho mejor de lo que estaba recibiendo de su propia familia.

Y esta vez, la ira de Kurt iba a encontrar el destinatario adecuado.

Metió el pequeño peluche en la mano medio abierta de Blaine, apagó el televisor y las luces, se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, buscando ya el número en su teléfono.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Cooper estaba en camino cuando Kurt llamó. Diez minutos después entró con su juego de llaves y fue inmediatamente agarrado y jalado al dormitorio. La puerta se cerró detrás de él como una trampa mortal. Cooper conocía a Kurt demasiado bien para siquiera intentar excusarse -el brillo acerado en los ojos entrecerrados significaba problemas. Así que se preparó para la explosión.

— _Cooper Evan Anderson_. —Uh-oh. ¿Nombre completo y voz silbante? Era peor de lo que había imaginado.— ¿Dónde demonios has estado? Es casi medianoche.

— En el tra... —El sonido que Kurt hizo podría haber fácilmente provenido de un gato enojado.

— No me hables de _trabajo_, Cooper. ¿Qué parte de _Es casi medianoche_ no entiendes? ¿Has ido a bailar a un bar de striptease después de horas de complementar tu sueldo? Tu hermano menor ha estado esperándote todo el día, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

Cooper estaba cansado... el día había sido largo y demandante, sólo el primero de una dura semana. Él realmente no necesitaba que Kurt descargara sus frustraciones en él esta noche. Suspiró profundamente y levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador, la molestia notándose en su voz.

— Okay, okay. Lo voy a sacar de aquí en este momento. No tenías que estar con él todo el día, ya sabes... Te dije que sólo lo dejaras en mi apartamento, ¿no es así?

Al parecer, era exactamente lo que no debía decir, a juzgar por la cólera que destellaba en el rostro de Kurt, lo suficientemente intensa como para que Cooper retrocediera medio paso. Kurt no era un hombre grande, y nunca era violento, pero tratar de no hacerle caso cuando estaba de mal humor sería como tratar de hacer caso omiso de un rinoceronte enfurecido: muy imprudente.

— Cooper. En las últimas 36 horas este chico ha sido insultado por su padre homofóbico y abandonado por su novio; se puso en contacto con su hermano, quien no había hablado con él desde Dios sabe cuánto tiempo para pedirle ayuda; él voló a Nueva York sólo para pasar el primer día aquí con un completo desconocido. ¿No crees que necesita un descanso? ¿O el apoyo de su familia, tal vez? Tiene _diecisiete años_, Cooper. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías diecisiete años? Porque yo sí. Y no puedo imaginar pasar por algo como esto solo.

Vale, ouch. Esto estaba dándole justo donde le dolía. Cooper sabía que estaba tomando su habitual salida -todo el día se había mantenido ocupado para no pensar en Blaine, apartando todo para lidiar con ello más tarde. Funcionó, justo como siempre funcionaba no pensar en sus problemas familiares. Fue una reacción automática a estas alturas, pero aquí estaba Kurt, obligándolo a enfrentarse a la situación. Intentar zafarse no iba a funcionar, lo sabía, pero él lo intentó de todos modos. Se sentó pesadamente en el extremo de la cama.

— Te lo dije antes, no tengo instintos paternales. Sería el peor padre del mundo. Puedo darle a Blaine un lugar para quedarse y alimentarlo, pero...

Kurt lo miró, exasperado.— ¡No es como si tuvieras otra opción, cariño! Tu hermano está aquí y necesita más que comida y alojamiento... _él te necesita._ Así que deja de quejarte y compórtate como un adulto, maldición. Si ayuda, creo que el premio al peor padre ya fue reclamado por el tuyo. —Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza.— No lo entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan alejado de Blaine? Él dijo que no siempre había sido así, y de hecho sé que eres un tipo cariñoso. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Cooper suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza dolorida en sus manos. No estaba orgulloso de lo que iba a decir. Se sentía como si fuera la confesión de un crimen.

— Cuando Blaine salió del clóset hace tres años, yo estaba allí. En casa. Mi padre le lanzó un ataque masivo, mi mamá lo miró atónita, y Bee corrió a su cuarto a llorar. Traté de hablar con ellos, de convencerlos de que estaba bien, _de hacer que lo aceptaran_. Todo terminó con una pelea entre mi padre y yo, la peor de todas. Me fui esa noche y nunca regresé.

— Dejaste a Blaine solo. —Kurt habló en voz baja ahora, con fría calma.

— Sí. No podía mirarlo a los ojos después de eso. Yo no sabía qué decirle. Así que no dije nada.

Podía sentir la cálida mano de Kurt en su hombro, ofreciéndole consuelo que no sentía que se merecía.

— Coop. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de cambiar eso, de ser el héroe que Blaine solía ver en ti. ¿Sabías que hasta hoy él ha estado medio convencido de que tú también desaprobabas su sexualidad?

La garganta de Cooper se le cerró dolorosamente, las emociones que siempre mantenía a raya, ahora corrían como una avalancha.— Dios. ¿Dónde está? Lo llevaré a casa.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Su voz era suave ahora.— Está durmiendo en el sofá; déjalo aquí. Sólo asegúrate de que lo llamarás mañana por la mañana, ¿okay? Y por una vez, deja el trabajo cuando se supone que debes hacerlo y lleva a Blaine casa, pasa algún tiempo con él.

— Lo haré, lo prometo. —Eso sería difícil, pero no importaba. Haría que sucediera.— Gracias, Kurt.

— Está bien. Realmente tienes un hermano excepcional, ¿sabes? Deberías estar orgulloso de él.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Después de que Cooper se fue a casa, Kurt sólo se las arregló para coser durante dos horas más antes de que su cerebro cansado se negara a cooperar más. Le echó un vistazo a Blaine, le dejó una nota en la mesa de café, diciéndole que se sintiera con total libertad de utilizar la ducha y prepararse el desayuno; luego regresó a la habitación, se desnudó y se dejó caer en la cama, quedándose dormido de inmediato.

Se despertó poco después del mediodía, sintiéndose bien descansado. Su cerebro necesitaba tiempo -y café- para despertar completamente, por lo que Kurt se puso un par de bóxers, se estiró y deambuló fuera de la habitación, tratando de recordar qué día era y si tenía planes para hoy. Un jadeo agudo lo saludó mientras entraba en la sala de estar. Ah, claro. El hermano de Coop.

— Buenos días, —murmuró sin detenerse en su camino a la cocina. Una vez allí, hizo un sonido de apreciación. El café había sido recién hecho y el delicioso olor estaba flotando en el aire, por lo que Kurt se preparó rápidamente una gran taza de su café con leche de cada mañana.

A medio camino y debido al café, el cerebro de Kurt comenzó a registrar las cosas -como la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Blaine. El chico se había sonrojado, claramente tratando de no mirar, pero fallando espectacularmente. Kurt se miró a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de su estado de desnudez, y sus neuronas soñolientas empezaron a conectar perezosamente las cosas.

— Oh. Lo siento, probablemente debería ponerme algo. Sólo dame un momento.

Él volvió a su café y Blaine murmuró algo que sonó como un ahogado "Está bien" y se volvió hacia el ordenador portátil sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando el café finalmente lo despertó, Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie en su cocina, desnudo a excepción de su ropa interior, tan sólo a diez metros de un chico de diecisiete años de edad, que apenas había conocido ayer, y no en circunstancias íntimas. No es que alguna vez hubiera estado en circunstancias íntimas con un joven de diecisiete años de edad, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era -su cerebro, ahora despierto, amablemente suministrado- que anoche le había dicho a Coop que recordaba haber tenido esa edad. Realmente lo recordaba; y mientras que él ahora estaba completamente cómodo con su cuerpo, en ese entonces él probablemente se habría mortificado si un hombre casi desnudo hubiera estado pavoneándose en la habitación.

Por otro lado -todavía había café en la taza. No podía soportar la idea de dejarlo e ir a ducharse y vestirse.

Miró a Blaine de nuevo, atrapando la mirada del niño y haciéndolo sonrojar, y suspiró.

— Probablemente no estás acostumbrado a chicos andando a tu alrededor en ropa interior a primera hora de la... um, por la tarde. Lo siento, mi cerebro es inútil hasta que lo acciono con café, me olvidé que estabas aquí. Espero no haberte asustado de por vida.

Blaine se rió en voz baja, todavía ruborizado.— No te preocupes. Es que eres... realmente muy guapo. Muy guapo nivel súper modelo. —Se sonrojó en un rosa más profundo.

Kurt se rió y se pasó los dedos por el cabello revuelto a causa del sueño.— Gracias, pero tengo serias dudas de que eso sea cierto en este preciso momento. Y por cierto, gracias por preparar el café. Está excelente.

Blaine sonrió como un niño alabado.— Cooper me dijo lo fuerte que te gusta.

Kurt arqueó una ceja.— Oh, ¿así que llamó?

— Sí. —A juzgar por la sonrisa feliz de Blaine, debió haber sido una buena charla, también.— Hablamos durante mucho tiempo. Dijo que estaría aquí a las 6:30 para que me llevara a su casa.

Kurt miró el reloj. Todavía tenían casi seis horas para aprovechar. Bebiéndose el resto de su café, tomó una rápida decisión.

— Bueno, hoy no tengo que ir al teatro, así que estoy libre hasta las siete. La temperatura exterior también parece soportable, así que... ¿por qué no vamos a un tour introductorio por Nueva York? Te mostraré cómo moverte por aquí para que estés seguro y evites perderte por completo.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Era bien pasada la medianoche y el apartamento estaba en nocturno silencio alrededor de Blaine. A través de la pared, podía oír los suaves ronquidos de su hermano. Estaba sentado en el colchón que le serviría de cama para las próximas nueve semanas, con la espalda contra la pared y un grueso y muy gastado cuaderno en su regazo.

El apartamento de Cooper resultó ser grande, amueblado con gusto, y desordenado a pesar de estar recién aseado. La habitación de invitados que se convirtió en el espacio de Blaine para el verano había sido apresuradamente vaciada de todo el material que se había acumulado allí durante los años. Era pequeña pero acogedora y a Blaine le gustó de inmediato. Ahora, con todas sus cosas colocadas en el armario y en los estantes, ya se sentía hogareña.

Él ahuecó la almohada, apoyó su espalda y miró a través de las últimas cinco páginas de escritura. Habían pasado tantas cosas hoy que él había sentido la necesidad de escribir -encontrarse con su hermano por primera vez en tres años; la larga y honesta conversación durante la cena; la explicación de Coop y sus disculpas por haberlo dejado como lo había hecho.

Y luego estaba la parte que hizo que Blaine se ruboriza... la parte acerca de Kurt.

Había vacilado antes de escribir sobre su reacción al ver a Kurt el día de hoy. Pero siempre había sido completamente abierto en su diario -que era el único lugar donde no se censuraba a sí mismo de ninguna manera. Así que después de una breve pausa, Blaine tomó la pluma de nuevo y dejó que las palabras fluyeran.

El problema con este tipo de escritura era que, si bien ayudaba a sacar las cosas, a veces le hacía las imágenes y las ansias más fuertes, más difíciles de resistir. Esta fue una de esas veces.

Después de mucho tiempo de escribir frenéticamente, Blaine cerró el cuaderno y lo puso en un cajón del escritorio. Él no trató de ocultarlo, no aquí - estaba bastante seguro de que Cooper no revisaría sus cosas. Apagó la lámpara, luchó con él mismo por un tiempo más -realmente parecía inapropiado. Kurt no sólo era diez años mayor que él; también era el mejor amigo de Cooper. Pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte, y de todos modos, no era como si alguien más lo fuera a saber... Muy pronto Blaine estaba Deshaciéndose de sus pantalones de la pijama y asegurándose de que tenía pañuelos deshechables a la mano.

Su mente ya estaba reproduciendo ese momento glorioso en que Kurt había salido de su dormitorio, con toda esa piel cremosa perfecta y músculos tonificados, haciendo que el cerebro de Blaine tuviera inmediatamente un cortocircuito. Su reacción había sido tan fuerte que debió haber parecido raro, pero Blaine no pudo haberlo evitado -al igual que no podía evitar que su miembro saltara en este momento ante la sola imagen en su cabeza.

Blaine era una persona muy visual -imágenes y palabras impresas le influían intensamente. Y desde que había empezado a pensar en el sexo, siempre había sido la idea de ver y no tocar, lo que más le afectaba. En el tiempo que había estado con Nathan, Blaine había llegado en innumerables ocasiones a la fantasía de desnudar a su novio, de ver por fin su cuerpo; su miembro -no sólo sentirlo a través de la mezclilla contra su cadera. Esto lo excitaba aún más que la perspectiva de ser tocado. Y había estado tan cerca de ser capaz de verlo finalmente por primera vez cuando su padre los había atrapado.

Así que ver a Kurt hoy, con el cabello desordenado, adormilado y completamente inconsciente de sí mismo, había enviado a Blaine a un estado de excitación casi doloroso, por lo que rápidamente se había sentido mareado. Ahora, detrás de los párpados cerrados, vio el reflejo del sol en la espalda de Kurt mientras preparaba su café. Recordó el grueso contorno de su pene, su erección matutina todavía luchando contra el algodón negro de sus bóxers, y tuvo que ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Su mano tomó velocidad con movimientos frenéticos sobre la piel demasiado seca, a medida que las imágenes instantáneas giraban en su cabeza: los ojos del color del mar de Kurt, adormilados y aturdidos; su cabello luciendo como debía lucir después de tener sexo; y su expresión de felicidad cuando bebió su café. Dios, si eso era suficiente para hacerlo lucir tan erótico, ¿cómo luciría en un orgasmo?

Y puesto que en las fantasías todo estaba permitido, se permitió imaginar a Kurt desmoronándose bajo las manos y los labios de Blaine; sobre él, enterrado profundamente en él. Fue el último pensamiento el que lo hizo, apoderándose de sus músculos y pintando su estómago con hilos de caliente semen mientras mordía su puño para dejar de gritar a través de la intensidad de su liberación.

...

A un bloque de distancia, en su apartamento, Kurt gemía con abandono mientras sus caderas temblaban y se venía en la ansiosa boca de su amante.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.  
_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ya los contesté de manera personal por mensaje privado, por twitter o por fb. Gracias también a aquellos que se toman un momento para leer._

_Bonito inicio de =)  
¡XOXO!_


	3. Chapter 3

Decir que Kurt estaba malhumorado sería la subestimación del mes. Se había quedado hasta las seis y media de anoche (o esta mañana si alguien quería ser analítico), frustrado e inquieto después de que Mitch fuera a su casa, y le había tomado un tiempo quedarse dormido incluso entonces. Había planeado dormir, pero entonces Seb llamó a las malditas once de la mañana, y era lo suficientemente descarado para asustarlo y despertarlo completamente, gritando acerca de una emergencia, antes de reírse como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo y definiendo emergencia como una cita para almorzar. Y ahora era el mediodía, o casi -pudo haberse distraído tratando de cubrir los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos- y Kurt estaba de mal humor, entrando en la cafetería-bar con la intención de patear el trasero de su amigo.

Por supuesto, Sebastian lo conocía demasiado bien como para darle una oportunidad. Tan pronto como Kurt entró y dio algunos pasos hacia la mesa de siempre, lo agarró y lo saludó con un húmedo y exigente beso. Pero él también conocía a Seb, por lo que sólo lo llevó por la sensación de seguridad, devolviendo el beso durante unos segundos, antes de morderle el labio inferior, fuerte. Su amigo se alejó de golpe con un grito ofendido.

— ¡Ow, perra!

Kurt se encogió de hombros.— No pongas tu boca donde no pertenece, ¿tu madre no te enseñó eso?

Sebastian resopló. volviéndose hacia el bar, no sin antes aterrizar una astuta nalgada en el trasero de Kurt.

— Me parece bien. ¿Un Moka light grande con carga extra de cafe?

— Y un muffin de avena.

— Mm, exigente.

— Lo dice el hombre que me obligó a levantarme de madrugada y venir aquí antes de desayunar.

— Cariño, tu madrugada es la bien ganada hora del almuerzo para la gente trabajadora. —Sebastian le dio el dinero al barista y empujó a Kurt hacia su mesa.

— No es mi culpa que ellos insistan en mantener ese horario. —Kurt se instaló en su sillón favorito y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Blaine estaba sentado en la esquina, bebiendo un latte chico, y junto a él, Cooper estaba jugando con unas galletas; Kurt arqueó una ceja.

— Wow, hola chicos. Seb, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Ataste a Coop para traerlo aquí? No creo que él sea capaz de dejar su oficina voluntariamente durante horas de trabajo.

Sebastian rió entre dientes y le pasó su café a Kurt, quien bebió de inmediato.

— Mas o menos. Hubo patadas y gritos.

Todo el mundo se rió excepto Cooper, quien gruñó algo acerca de unos documentos importantes y calendarios. La cafeína lentamente se extendía por su sistema finalmente. Kurt mordisqueó su muffin y preguntó.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el motivo para esta reunión a estas horas tan intempestivas?

Sebastian tuvo el cuidado de mover su silla un poco lejos de él antes de responder.

— Bueno, estaba aburrido... un día tranquilo en el trabajo... —Sonriendo ante las similares miradas de sorpresa de Kurt y Cooper, continuó.— Así que decidí que ya era hora de conocer a Anderson Junior. Bello muchacho, si me permiten decirlo. —Blaine esbozó una débil sonrisa, luciendo intimidado.— ¡Además de que necesitaba saber _todo_ acerca de tu cita de anoche! Así que dime, ¿Es Mick el indicado?

Incluso Cooper se animó ahora y lo miró fijamente. Kurt gimió.

— Primero que nada, su nombre es Mitch, no Mick. En segundo lugar, fue sólo una cita, chicos, no un compromiso. No veo por qué están tan emocionados con eso.

Fue Cooper quien respondió esta vez.

— Kurt, no fue sólo una cita, fue la _cuarta cita_. No has ido más allá de dos citas con el mismo sujeto desde aquél desastre con James tres años atrás.

Kurt frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

— Dos años y medio. —Demonios. No se suponía que debía sonar a la defensiva.

— No importa. La cuestión es que para ti siempre ha sido algo de una sola noche, ¿pero una cuarta cita? _Eso es enorme_.

— ¿Me estás diciendo puta?

Trató de intimidar a Coop con su cara de perra, pero debió haber sido parcial, con muy poca cafeína en su sistema, porque su amigo ni siquiera parpadeó, Sebastian intervino.

— Sí, sí, eres una puta. Lidia con eso, de cualquier manera te amamos. Así que dinos, querido amigo, _¿es amoooooor?_

Cantó las últimas palabras con voz ridículamente alegre, y Kurt lo miró antes de encogerse de hombros.

— El amor es un mito.

Sebastian hizo una mueca.— Uh-oh ¿Entonces no habrá una quinta cita? ¿Nada de serenatas en Central Park, o bodas fastuosas y lindos bebés gays?

— Nope. —Tomó su taza nuevamente. Café. El mejor amigo de todos.

— Maldición, —Sebastian gimió, pero Kurt vió a Coop sonreír y extender su mano, con la palma hacia arriba. Espera, ¿qué demonios? ¿Ellos habían estado...?

Seb maldijo, pero sacó su cartera y le entregó a Coop un billete de cien dólares cuidadosamente doblado.

— Bien. Tenías razón. Pero sigo manteniendo que él se enamorará del indicado al final del año. Amor y todo.

Sip. Habían estado apostando. Respecto a su vida amorosa. Los muy bastardos.

Cooper guardó el dinero y se rió.— Yo sigo sosteniendo que me deberás otro de estos al final del año.

— Como si supieras algo acerca de relaciones. Estar casado con tu trabajo no cuenta, para que lo sepas. —Sebastian sonrió y robó el último pedazo de galleta del plato de Cooper, ganándose un golpe en la mano en el proceso.

— ¿Ah sí? Tú, por otra parte...

Oh Dios, lo estaban haciendo otra vez. Se tomaban el pelo, luego discutían, y luego Kurt tendría que ser el maldito mediador por la siguiente semana. De ninguna manera.

— Chicos, _¿chicos?_ —Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer su atención. Por fin.— Los odio a ambos.

Sebastian golpeó su propia frente y movió su silla más cerca de Kurt.— Tienes razón. Lo sentimos. Necesitas consuelo y nosotros estamos...

— _No_ necesito consuelo.

Cooper también se inclinó hacia él sobre la mesa.

— Sólo dinos qué necesitas, ¿Una noche de chicos? ¿Beber hasta olvidar?

— ¿Una cogida amistosa? —Sebastian puso su expresión seria y preocupada. Bastardo.

— No, en serio, te ayudaremos de la mejor manera que podamos. —Cooper se estiró para tomar la mano de Kurt.

— ¿Qué pasó con Mick? —comenzó Sebastian.

— Mitch.

— Mitch, no importa... ¿El sexo fue malo? —Ahora era la mirada de consejero, y Kurt de verdad ya estaba teniendo suficiente de esta conversación. Estalló.

— El sexo estuvo bien, muchas gracias. Lo demás no. Sería lindo tener tal vez una conversación de vez en cuando. ¿Algo de intereses en común? Puedes cogerte a un tipo en el colchón muchas veces hasta que te das cuenta de eso.

Un sonido ahogado vino desde un lado, y de repente todos se acordaron de Blaine, que estaba sentado en el rincón sin hacer ruido, con la cara roja y ojos muy abiertos. Kurt rápidamente reprodujo los puntos más importantes de la conversación en su cabeza y gimió.

— Oh mierda. Digo. Genial. ¿Ven? Ahora ustedes dos han asustado a Blaine con sus locas maneras. Lo siento, Blaine, no siempre somos...

Sebastian levantó su mano para callarlo y miró a Blaine fijamente.

— ¿Dementes? ¿Intensos? Sí, lo somos. Pero no lo intentes en casa. Recuerda, no quieres ser como Kurt cuando crezcas, joven Jedi. Hay todo un mundo de hermoso amor gay allá afuera, no les creas a aquellos que digan lo contrario. Kurt sólo se está... desquitando. James lo hirió y...

Kurt se levantó rápidamente y agarró la mitad de muffin que le quedaba.— _Oh Dios mío_, okay, suficiente. Me voy a casa y a la cama, y no quiero escuchar nada de cualquiera de ustedes hasta que empiecen a comportarse como personas normales. O al menos lo más que se pueda con ustedes. Gracias por el café. Adiós.

Hubiera azotado la puerta en su camino, pero era imposible. Maldita sea. Incluso las puertas lo odiaban ese día. Echando pestes, se marchó a su apartamento.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Una hora más tarde Blaine estaba de vuelta en su habitación en el apartamento de Cooper, con la cabeza todavía aturdida por todo lo que vio y oyó. Había planeado ir a explorar la ciudad por su cuenta después de la comida, pero en este momento no había oportunidad para él de concentrarse en cualquier cosa fuera de su propia cabeza, por lo que se dio por vencido y volvió a casa en su lugar. Recostado sobre el colchón, dejó que sus pensamientos se remontaran a los eventos sucedidos en la cafetería-bar.

Después de que Kurt había rabiado y salido de la cafetería, hubo un momento de silencio incómodo en la mesa. Ambos hombres parecía que se preguntaban si se habían pasado de la raya, pero pronto Sebastian se encogió de hombros y continuó diciéndole a Blaine la historia de cómo James, el ex- novio de Kurt, lo había dejado a menos de un mes de casarse, y cómo Kurt no había sido el mismo desde entonces. Esto fue todo lo que Blaine oyó antes de que Cooper interrumpiera para decir que tenía que volver al trabajo.

Caminaron juntos un poco, y todo el rato Coop estuvo tratando de convencer a Blaine de que Kurt era realmente un gran tipo, no importaba con cuántos hombres diferentes quisiera salir, mientras que Blaine se preguntaba si realmente parecía tan niño ante ellos. Porque, ¿cómo pudieron todos ellos haberlo leído tan mal?

Por otro lado, tal vez era mejor que lo hicieran. La verdad podría haber sido mucho más difícil para todos los presentes.

Todos parecían creer que Blaine se sentía incómodo con su conversación. Perturbado incluso, o quizás disgustado. No podían estar más lejos de la verdad si lo intentaran. Sus sentimientos eran totalmente diferentes.

A ciencia cierta, hubo celos. Sabía que no tenía absolutamente ningún derecho a estar celoso de todos los demás hombres que llegaron a besar y a tocar a Kurt, Sebastian incluido. Pero bien o mal, el monstruo de ojos verdes estaba allí, royendo sus entrañas. Estaba afilando sus dientes oyendo que Kurt había ido a una cita (y muy probablemente, que había tenido relaciones sexuales ) ayer por la noche; se volvió más inquieto cuando estuvieron hablando de sexo de _una sola noche_, y una vez que Kurt sacó lo de _cogerte a un tipo en el colchón_... Dios. Blaine casi se había ahogado con la imagen que su cerebro logró producir antes de perder toda la sangre mientras emigraba al sur a toda prisa.

También hubo asombro en medio de sus sentimientos -una especie de aturdida incredulidad que lo hizo sentarse tranquilamente en su rincón, bebiendo su latte (un experimento, tal como Kurt había sugerido, y delicioso) y escuchar con atención. Ahí estaba él, recién llegado de Ohio donde había sido molestado, intimidado, le enseñó que no había lugar para la gente como él allí, le dijo que mantuviera su sexualidad para sí mismo, aunque sólo fuera por su propia seguridad- y entonces _estaba aquello_. Tres hombres adultos, incluyendo a su propio hermano heterosexual, sentados en un lugar público, hablando y bromeando abiertamente sobre las relaciones gays, incluso de sexo gay. Sin una sombra de miedo, sin mirar a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien no lo aprobaba, como si fuera algo completamente normal.

Porque era normal. Esta era la forma en que se suponía que debía ser... como debía ser en todas partes. No era que Nueva York fuera extraño -era el resto del mundo el que era raro y estaba mal, todos aquellos lugares en donde dos chicos tomados de la mano eran observados con asco y colmados de palabras de odio, o algo peor.

Y Blaine había sabido que había lugares como aquí -pero era teoría, una especie de utopía gay. Ahora que había llegado a verlo por sí mismo, sabía sin sombra de duda, que quería vivir aquí también. Que haría cualquier cosa en su poder para volver a Nueva York después de graduarse, y que se quedaría aquí, donde su sexualidad no determinaba quién era y lo que podía hacer. Quería simplemente ser normal, tener relaciones normales, angustias normales, sexo normal, cosas que todo el mundo daba por sentado. Ser capaz de salir abiertamente, tomarse de las manos donde él quisiera, besarse en público, vivir con un novio, casarse algún día. Él quería todo esto tanto que le dolía.

Sin embargo, no era lo único que quería, y esto podría ser un problema.

Porque ¿qué tan malo era querer desesperadamente ser sujetado y cogido en el colchón por el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor?

**...**

— ¿Sebastian y Kurt alguna vez han sido... ya sabes, una pareja? —Blaine le preguntó a Cooper esa noche en una cena tardía de comida china. Esperaba no ser demasiado obvio, pero incluso desde que los vio besarse, la pregunta no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Cooper sólo rió.— Dios, no. Lo sé, algunas veces actúan como una vieja pareja de casados, pero en realidad nunca han salido. O dormido juntos, para el caso. Esto es simplemente lo suyo; las bromas, el toqueteo... pero dudo que sigan adelante con esto. Demasiado potencial para arruinar las cosas, supongo, y se necesitan mutuamente. Todos nos necesitamos.

— Parece que ustedes tres son realmente muy buenos amigos.

Coop asintió esta vez con rostro serio.

— Los mejores. No sé lo que haría sin ellos. Bueno, probablemente trabajar todavía más y estar menos cuerdo.— Le esbozó una sonrisa a Blaine antes de volver a jugar con sus palillos.— Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Somos completamente diferentes, y aún así, nos conectamos de alguna manera. Hablamos, nos encontramos, hacemos cosas tontas, y al mismo tiempo sabemos que podemos confiar en el otro con nuestras vidas. Han habido situaciones donde todos hemos aprendido que podemos depender unos de otros.

— ¿Como cuáles? —preguntó Blaine antes de que pensara que debía ser algo muy privado. Pero a Cooper aparentemente no le importó.

— Como cuando el papá de Kurt tuvo su segundo ataque al corazón. Decidieron hacerle una cirugía de bypass esa misma noche, y en su estado, era muy arriesgado, pero también muy esperado. Kurt tenía como ocho horas para llegar ahí antes de la cirugía, creo, y era justo antes de Navidad, así que no podía tomar un vuelo más temprano ya que todos estaban ocupados. Nos llamó, casi histérico, y para cuando Sebastian llegó al apartamento de Kurt, media hora más tarde, tenía un pequeño avión privado listo para Kurt y un taxi esperando afuera para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

La mandíbula de Blaine podía haber golpeado el piso antes de que se diera cuenta y la cerró de nuevo.

— ¿Sebastian tiene un avión privado?

Cooper rió.— No. Al menos no todavía. Pero él es de una familia muy rica y trabaja con gente que tiene tanto dinero que no saben qué hacer con él. Tiene sus formas. Pretende no preocuparse mucho por eso, pero entonces va y usa su dinero y sus conexiones para ir por encima y más allá.

— ¿Qué pasó con el papá de Kurt? ¿Salió bien? —Blaine tenía que preguntar... recordó que Kurt le había dicho lo importante que era su familia para él.

Cooper asintió y puso la caja sobre la mesa.

— Sí, la cirugía salió genial y ahora está como nuevo, gracias a Dios. No sé cómo habría sobrevivido Kurt si hubiera perdido a su padre entonces, justo después de que James lo dejara. Fue un mes fatal para él. Y Kurt dejaría todo por cuidar a las personas que son cercanas a él, pero cuando se trata de pedir ayuda, es peor que una mula. Se encierra a sí mismo en su pequeño mundo y es difícil llegar a él y convencerlo de que te deje cuidarlo, para variar. Él es un poco como tú en ese sentido.

Blaine no dijo nada. Había aprendido tiempo atrás que verter tus problemas en otros no resolvía nada, y a menudo empeoraba las cosas. Es por eso que la llamada que hizo a Cooper fue un acto muy claro de desesperación... él simplemente no hacía esas cosas. No pedía ayuda. Se las arreglaba sólo. Por eso él sabía que entendía a Kurt... su corazón se encogió ante la idea de lo difícil que debió haber sido para él, en aquél entonces.

— En fin... —Cooper bostezó y se estiró.— ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

— Sí. Creo que caminaré por ahí, algo de turismo, ya sabes.

— Okay. Sólo ten cuidado. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide otra vez. —Cooper alcanzó su cartera y sacó una tarjeta de débito.— El código es 0823, como tu cumpleaños. Tienes que comer y comprar cosas en algún momento, ¿cierto? No la sobregires, pero tampoco tienes que contar cada centavo.

Blaine tomó la tarjeta, sorprendido por la confianza que su hermano depositaba en él.— ¡Gracias!

— Ni lo menciones. Y llegaré tarde mañana, así que ¿por qué no te encuentras con Kurt para cenar si quieres compañía?

— Pero él dijo...

Cooper rió.— Se refería a Seb y a mi, no a ti, tonto. No te preocupes por eso, no es la primera vez.

* * *

_Una disculpa por la demora :D Pero como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca. ¿Qué tal Blaine celoso? Es taaan lindo! :D_

_Mil gracias a todos los que leen, y me dejan un lindo comentario. De verdad lo aprecio mucho. Ya les respondí por mensaje privado. Espero sus reviews ¿eh? :D_

_Pasen linda noche!_  
_¡Klisses!_  
_¡XOXO!_


	4. Chapter 4

Le tomó un tiempo a Blaine comportarse como un hombre y llamar a Kurt al día siguiente, y el sueño erótico muy vivo que había tenido la noche anterior no lo hacía más fácil tampoco. Sólo esperaba que fuera capaz de mirar a Kurt y no imaginarlo en todo tipo de formas indecentes. Pero para las cuatro, después de pasear por la ciudad monumental desde muy temprano en la mañana, realmente necesitaba sentarse, descansar y comer algo. Era cenar solo en algún lugar al azar, o llamar a Kurt. Y hoy ya había tenido suficiente de estar solo.

Kurt no pareció sorprendido o irritado cuando Blaine le propuso cenar juntos. Simplemente dijo: —Claro. ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

— No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

Kurt tarareaba para sí mismo y hubo un sonido de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose en el fondo.

— ¿Algo que no comas?

Ninguna explicación a continuación. Estaba bien.

— Um... ¿caracoles? ¿Hígado? Y no me gustan mucho las aceitunas negras.

Kurt tarareaba más y más y ahora Blaine podía oírlo revolviendo algo vigorosamente.— ¡Genial! Ven dentro de una hora y dejaré que hagas tu elección.

La llamada se desconectó y Blaine miró a su teléfono confundido. ¿Su elección de qué? Bueno, lo que sea. Lo sabría pronto.

Lo que Kurt quiso decir resultó ser la mejor pizza que Blaine había comido -hecha en casa, con corteza fina y un montón de ingredientes frescos que eligió para su mitad a pesar de que estaba cinco minutos tarde de la hora límite de Kurt. Más tarde, mientras estaban sentados en el sofá, satisfechos y felices, bebiendo mojitos sin alcohol porque aún estaba haciendo calor, Blaine preguntó.

— ¿Sigues enojado con Cooper y Sebastian?

Kurt rió de buena gana.— No, pero no les digas, ellos merecen sufrir un poco más. Eso fue desconsiderado de su parte; no tenías que saber todo eso.

— No me importa. — Sorprendentemente, Blaine consiguió no sonrojarse en absoluto.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.— A mi sí. Me hicieron quedar como un estereotipo andante. No quiero que pienses que así es una vez que estás fuera de la escuela secundaria y en un lugar donde puedes ser tú mismo.

— Kurt. Lo sé. Está bien.

Un par de ojos azul-gris miraron inquisitivamente a Blaine por un momento antes de que Kurt asintiera.— Bueno, está bien.

Blaine decidió cambiar el tema.

— Quería preguntarte... ¿te importaría si vengo algunas veces a tocar el piano? No he estado lejos del mío por más de una semana en años, y no quiero oxidarme.

Kurt sonrió y agitó la mano hacia el instrumento.

— Claro, siempre y cuando no toques cuando esté dormido... No me importa cuando trabajo o hago otras cosas. De hecho, toma las llaves de Coop y ven cuando quieras. Mi horario de trabajo está en el refrigerador, así puedes averiguar cuando voy a estar fuera por si prefieres tocar en soledad.

Blaine tenía un poco de problemas para creerle a sus oídos.

— Espera, ¿quieres que yo... sólo... vaya y venga, incluso si no estás aquí?

Kurt se encogió de hombros — Claro. ¿Por qué? ¿Eres en realidad un delincuente adolescente y simplemente lo escondes bien?

Blaine se sonrojó.— No, pero...

Kurt rechazó su asombro.

— No tengo ninguna razón para no confiar en ti. Y más bien, me agradas, así que siéntete invitado a pasar por aquí cuando quieras. O... casi; te haré saber cuando no sea um... conveniente. —Negó con la cabeza y rápidamente cambió de tema.— Oh, por cierto... si deseas visitar el teatro alguna vez, también está bien. Sólo ve un día, cuando esté yo ahí, te conseguiré un pase de visitante y te presentaré al equipo creador, así podrás venir cuando quieras. No les importará.

— Wow, —fue lo único que Blaine consiguió decir. Y luego se contuvo y añadió: —Gracias, Kurt. Eres increíble.

Este iba a ser el mejor verano.

**...**

Durante la semana siguiente, cayeron en una fácil rutina de verse todos los días. No fue planeado... fue algo que acabó sucediendo entre que Blaine pasaba a tocar el piano, visitaba el teatro (Kurt lo llevó con un guardia de seguridad entrado en años y le consiguió un pase, presentándolo como "un amigo de Ohio que puede venir a visitarme muchas veces durante el verano") y salían juntos a ver los lados menos turísticos de Nueva York. Y oh, ¡cómo adoró Blaine su tour a través de Broadway! Kurt sabía mucho sobre su historia, tantas anécdotas y curiosidades que para el final de la noche, la cabeza de Blaine daba vueltas y estaba más enamorado del teatro que nunca. Él podría estar también un poco encaprichado con su guía turístico personal, admitió para sus adentros mientras caminaban de regreso al apartamento de Cooper más tarde esa noche. Aunque, se corrigió rápidamente, probablemente era sólo la copa de vino que Kurt ordenó para él en la cena.

Con todo, Blaine se sintió mejor y más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se permitió olvidarse de los problemas con su padre y disfrutar de su tiempo aquí hasta que volviera a su casa a finales de agosto. Incluso el drama con Nathan, cuando lo ponía en la perspectiva más amplia de lo que la vida le podía ofrecer fuera de Ohio, se sentía como un mero punto oscuro en la película de su memoria. Él estaba en una ciudad maravillosa con su hermano, tenía su música y la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos cómo se hacía un espectáculo de Broadway, y rápidamente se estaba volviendo amigo de un precioso y fascinante hombre, que lo entendía como nadie.

La vida era buena.

**...**

— Hey. No me hagas caso, estoy molesto.

Kurt le dio a Blaine la bienvenida una tarde a la mitad de su segunda semana en Nueva York. Él acababa de llegar al apartamento de Kurt después de pasar la mañana caminando, escuchando a músicos callejeros... le fascinaban, y algunos que había conocido hoy eran realmente buenos.

Se lavó las manos bajo el grifo de la cocina y se apoyó en el mostrador.— ¿Ha pasado algo?

Kurt apretó los dientes, y luego hizo una mueca al oír el sonido.

— Peterson pasó, y su estúpido papel secundario en alguna serie de televisión idiota. —Blaine asintió para él para que siguiera adelante... para estos momentos, ya conocía a la mayoría de los actores por su nombre, y Peterson era el protagonista masculino.— Él no puede hacer su prueba de vestuario mañana por la tarde, así que tengo que levantarme a las malditas diez de la mañana y arrastrar mi culo al teatro sólo para él. Dios, odio los despertadores. Seré una perra mañana, sólo para que lo sepas.

— Creo que voy a sobrevivir. ¿Sigue en pie lo de la cena?

Kurt asintió.— Claro, sólo que no digas que no te lo advertí si exploto contigo o algo así.

Blaine se fue temprano esa noche... tenía planes para una visita turística temprano en la mañana del día siguiente. Y si él se encontró en una cafetería en el barrio de Kurt a las 9:50 de la mañana... bueno, eso era una completa coincidencia. Pero ya que él estaba tan cerca, podría también comprar un moka expresso doble sin grasa y un muffin para Kurt y pasar por su casa a hacer su mañana un poco mejor, ¿no?

Excepto que cuando entró en el apartamento de Kurt a las 9:55, de puntillas a la cocina y colocó el café y el muffin en el mostrador, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ahora. Su plan -uno completamente improvisado, por supuesto- había sido salvar a Kurt del horrible ataque de la diabólica alarma, y despertarlo en su lugar con la entrega de su bebida caliente preferida. ¡Pero no podía adentrarse en su dormitorio! Y el olor del café no llegaría a través de la puerta cerrada... por lo menos no lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Kurt.

Pero... algo más lo haría. Eran sólo las nueve y cincuenta y ocho minutos cuando Blaine se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar una suave y dulce melodía -tranquila al principio, luego poco a poco más fuerte, aunque en realidad no llegó a ser estruendosa. No oyó mucho desde la habitación, pero la alarma del reloj nunca se encendió y cinco minutos después de las diez Kurt abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

— Creo que te perdonaré por tocar mientras estaba durmiendo. Esa fue una agradable manera de despertar, Blaine.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt odiaba los despertadores con pasión. Un dispositivo que te despertaba de un sobresalto y sin ninguna consideración por el hecho de que estabas en la mitad de un sueño o en la peor fase posible del sueño no era más que diabólico.

La hermosa música, por otra parte , que se enredaba en tus sueños y suavemente te conducía hacia la conciencia, era una muy buena llamada de atención. Kurt logró apagar el despertador justo antes de que sonara, y para cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, completamente vestido, estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para determinar que a pesar de la hora intempestiva, sólo estaba adormilado, no criminalmente molesto. Nada que una gran dosis de cafeína no pudiera curar. Mm, ¿tal vez el guapo pianista en su sala de estar había pensado en hacer el café?

Resultó que había hecho más que eso. Un fuerte moka caliente -¡incluso en una taza de viaje para mantenerlo caliente!- y un fresco muffin de arándanos estaban esperando a Kurt en el mostrador de la cocina, y _wow,_ ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguno de los hombres _con los que salió_ había pensado en eso? Sólo una cosa tan simple, desayuno y café, pero que mostraba lo atento y considerado que era Blaine. Y ni siquiera habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Por no hablar de que Blaine se había encargado de prestar atención y recordar el café de Kurt, algo que se sentía extrañamente conmovedor.

Maldición, él sería un novio increíble. Atractivo, con un buen sentido de la moda, bien educado, cariñoso, detallista... Y a veces hablaban por horas, nunca se acaba el tema de conversación con él, y Kurt realmente disfrutaba de estas conversaciones. Claro, Blaine era más joven, con menos conocimientos sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo, y un poco ingenuo, pero era entusiasta y apasionado, e intelectualmente un igual para Kurt, lo que no ocurría con tanta frecuencia entre los chicos que conocía.

En el momento en que estaba a la mitad de su moka, el cerebro de Kurt despertó correctamente y puso fin a su pequeña fantasía, dejándolo al borde de una fiesta de auto-compasión titulada "Saldría con él si no fuera diez años más joven y el hermano de mi mejor amigo." Suspirando, Kurt terminó su desayuno y alejó el pensamiento de su mente, aunque los ojos sonrientes de Blaine por encima de las teclas del piano lo hicieron todo un reto.

**...**

Dos días después, Kurt estaba trabajando hasta tarde en el teatro vacío. O más bien, perdiendo el tiempo esperando a un actor que quedó estancado por algunos problemas relacionados con un gato. Había llamado, divagando algo acerca de una cita con el veterinario, retrasos y tráfico, y Kurt fue comprensivo, de verdad lo fue, pero tenía que coser el vestuario de este tipo esta noche, antes de sumergirse en la pesadilla que eran los vestidos de época. Él tenía un calendario, y él no podía hacer nada sin fijar las piezas correctamente en un cuerpo que vive y respira.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus molestos pensamientos.

— ¡Hola! Andaba por aquí y el guardia de afuera me dijo que aún no te ibas. Pensé en pasar a saludar.

Blaine estaba de pie en la puerta, luciendo... wow, definitivamente diferente. Él estaba en simples pantalones de yoga negros y una apretada camiseta sin mangas del mismo color. Unos mechones oscuros de su cabello se había escapado el estilo cuidadoso y se le encrespaban adorablemente en la frente y las sienes. Esto era lo menos elaborado que Kurt lo había visto en su vida, y tenía que admitir que realmente disfrutaba de la vista.

Pero su ojo profesional vio algo más, aparte de un chico sexy y caliente, y al segundo siguiente Kurt estaba buscando entre sus papeles para comprobar las dimensiones. Si él estaba en lo cierto -y tenía años de práctica para juzgar estas cosas, así que lo más probable era que lo estaba- podría haber una manera de salvar su noche después de todo. Encontró la página correcta y leyó rápidamente para refrescar su memoria. _¡Sí!_ La postura y la estructura de Blaine eran muy similares a las de Bell, el actor que estaba esperando. Kurt podía hacer la prueba con un sustituto, y luego corregir las pequeñas diferencias en un momento posterior.

— ¿Cuánto mides?

Blaine parecía un poco desconcertado por la pregunta repentina.— Um...¿Un metro con setenta y cinco?

— No, espera. —Kurt se levantó y se paró frente a Blaine.— Uno setenta, tal vez un poco más. ¡Excelente! Ahora desnúdate.

— ¿Q-qué?

Kurt se apartó de la pila de piezas de tela, cortadas y listas para su confección. El rostro conmocionado de Blaine lo hizo detenerse y rebobinar el último minuto de su conversación, y resopló en silencio al darse cuenta de cómo debió haber sonado. Patrón: su cerebro estaba nuevamente muy por delante de su boca.

— Lo siento, no... no es lo que parece. —Dijo apoyándose en el borde de su escritorio.— Es sólo que... ¿te importaría modelar un traje para mí? Tengo que ajustarlo y prepararlo para la costura, y el actor está desastrosamente retrasado... A este paso, no voy a estar en casa al menos hasta las diez, y tengo mucho que hacer esta noche. Tu constitución física es muy parecida a la de él, así que si pudieras... me ayudarías mucho, y sólo necesito quince, tal vez veinte minutos de tu tiempo.

— ¿Y... que me quite la ropa?

— Oh, menos la ropa interior, obviamente.

Blaine miró rápidamente a su alrededor como si buscara una ruta de escape. Parecía dudoso cuando volvió a mirar a Kurt.

— Um, sí, sólo que... acabo de estar en el gimnasio y estoy todo sudado y asqueroso. Había una multitud ahí esta noche, así que pensé que podría ducharme en casa y...

Oh. Así que _ese_ era el problema, ¿un poco de sudor?

— Está bien, no me importa en absoluto.

— Pero...

Blaine todavía se veía como un conejito asustado, y en circunstancias normales haría a Kurt echarse para atrás. Esta noche, sin embargo, en serio quería ir a casa y ponerse a trabajar ya. Hizo su mejor cara de súplica, sabiendo muy bien que estaba jugando sucio. Bueno, no era como si planeara asaltar sexualmente al muchacho.

— ¿Por favor? —Él inclinó un poco la cabeza para un mejor efecto, pero luego se puso serio cuando un pensamiento vino hacia él.— A menos que te sientas incómodo con ello, quiero decir.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se rió con voz temblorosa.

— No, está bien, si _realmente_ no te importa que esté asqueroso... Entonces qué ¿debo quitarme todo?

Kurt le sonrió.— ¡Genial! Gracias, me estás ayudando _muchísimo_. Sólo la parte superior primero, ¿okay? Voy a empezar con la camisa y el chaleco.

Se dio la vuelta para recoger las distintas piezas de tela y cuando volvió a mirar a Blaine... No, _él no jadeó_, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Él había estado con muchos hombres atractivos -tenía criterios, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no fue un jadeo, sólo una pequeña inhalación con sorpresa. Apenas audible, de verdad. Sí.

Él simplemente no esperaba que Blaine luciera... bueno, _así_. Tenía diecisiete años, por amor de Dios (casi dieciocho años, su mente traicionera susurró). Los chicos de diecisiete años de edad no lucen como dioses griegos... toda la piel oliva y brazos musculosos, el pecho tonificado con una capa de vello oscuro, y una pequeña cintura con una fuerte V en sus costados guiando a sus ojos peligrosamente hacia abajo.

No lucían así, ¿no? Por lo menos, Kurt no podía recordar _eso_ en los vestuarios de la escuela secundaria.

Blaine se movió bajo su vista _(bajo tu mirada fija, Kurt, fue totalmente una mirada muy fija, tú desagradable pervertido indeseable)_ y eso finalmente puso a Kurt en acción. Él se acercó y comenzó a ajustar las piezas de la camisa. Conversaba mientras trabajaba, no sólo tratando de relajar Blaine, quien estaba claramente tenso, sino también para su propio beneficio. Tenía que evitar pensar en toda la piel bronceada y salada que pedía a gritos ser lamida, tan cerca, que irradiaba calor y el embriagador olor combinado de _hombre_ y _verano caliente_ y algún tipo de loción de afeitar cítrica. En serio, sólo pensar en ello era inapropiado.

— ¿Entonces estabas en un gimnasio? ¿En cuál? —Se puso de pie detrás de Blaine y enderezó un poco la tela en su espalda para hacer la costura. Blaine se encogió de hombros, moviéndose fuera de la simetría otra vez.

— Al que va a Cooper. Me dijo que podía usar su membresía mientras estoy aquí porque de todos modos él no tiene tiempo para eso en este momento. Yo practico box cuando estoy en Dalton, así que pensé que sería bueno practicar de vez en cuando mientras estoy aquí.

_Ngh._

_Concéntrate en no picarle con un alfiler, pervertido. Tu perversión por los chicos sudorosos puede esperar hasta más tarde. En casa. Con una botella de lubricante, o algo así._

— Um. ¿Dijiste boxeo?

Blaine murmuró, sonando un poco distraído. Los músculos de su estómago se agitaban bajo los dedos de Kurt mientras alisaba el fino algodón para ajustarlo correctamente.

— Uh, sí. Lo tomé después de ser acosado tantas veces en mi antigua escuela secundaria. Yo no quiero ser indefenso nunca m-_ah_-ás.

El pequeño tartamudeo entrecortado fue el resultado de Kurt deslizando sus manos por los costados de Blaine para comprobar el ajuste.

— Lo siento, ¿te piqué?

— No, no, estoy bien.

— Okay, hagamos ahora las mangas.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine estaba teniéndolo cada vez más difícil distrayéndose ante la proximidad de Kurt; su sutil aroma que lo rodeaba como una niebla caliente, embriagadora; y sus manos... tocándolo fugazmente, alisando la tela, siempre cerca en su fresca suavidad.

Sobrevivió a la prueba de la camisa, y el chaleco fue más fácil con una barrera más gruesa de tejido entre la piel. Blaine se distrajo contándole a Kurt acerca de sus más recientes descubrimientos musicales en las calles. Pero luego... Luego llegó la hora de ajustar los pantalones.

No era como si Blaine nunca hubiera estado en ropa interior delante de otros chicos antes... por supuesto que lo había estado: en los vestuarios, en las piscinas... él era un chico normal, después de todo. Era sólo que... él nunca se había desnudado delante de un hombre que... le gustara. Y por quien se sentía muy atraído. Y mientras él de ninguna manera estaba avergonzado de su cuerpo, ahora se sentía realmente asqueroso, con el sudor secándose, haciendo a su piel pegajosa, con el cabello probablemente hecho un desastre. No era la forma de impresionar a un hombre, en serio. Esperaba que no oliera mal.

_Okay, aquí vamos...  
_

Un instante después estaba delante de Kurt en nada más que en sus bóxers rojos, y su cara ardiendo y con rubor. Afortunadamente Kurt era todo negocio, preparando las piezas de tela, sujetándolas alrededor de las caderas de Blaine, y luego, moviéndose hacia...

_Oh-kay. Piensa en cosas poco sexys ahora. ¡Rápido! ¿Qué no es sexy? ¡Oh! El intento de carne asada de Cooper anoche. Vagabundos sin hogar en el metro. La gente limpiando los desechos de sus perros en Central Park. Bien, muy bien, Anderson. Mantenlo así (o, en realidad, mantenlo hacia abajo)._

Kurt acababa de terminar de ajustar los pantalones en su trasero y se trasladó a las piernas, lo que significaba...

_Mierda. Más cosas poco sexys, ahora. Vaginas. Enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Mis padres teniendo sexo. ¡EW!_

J_oder, ¿en serio? ¿Nada está funcionando?_

Por supuesto que nada funcionaba, porque Kurt Hummel estaba actualmente arrodillado ante él con el rostro justo en frente de la entrepierna de Blaine, y estaba clavando la tela en la costura lateral de la pierna, pasando casi imperceptiblemente los dedos sobre la piel sensible de la cara interna del muslo de Blaine. Lo que era, bueno, simplemente demasiado para que un adolescente hormonal pudiera soportar sin ningún tipo de reacción, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo, respirando profundamente, terminaría demasiado pronto. ¿Tal vez Kurt no se daba cuenta? Sí, no... un bulto que crece rápidamente a nivel de sus ojos era por lo general difícil de no ver.

_No me jodas._ _Ooops, nada de pensar en joder. O en colchones. O, en realidad, sólo..._

¿Podría la tierra tragárselo ya?

Pasaron varios minutos de tortura que se sintieron como si nunca fueran a terminar antes de que Kurt se levantara y asintiera con la cabeza, al parecer satisfecho con los efectos de su trabajo. Um, los efectos de su costura, obviamente, no los _otros efectos_. Kurt fue lo suficientemente amable para no mencionar _el problema de Blaine_ en absoluto.

Él debió haber conseguido un calambre, pobre hombre, de rodillas en el suelo en sus pantalones ajustados, porque se estaba moviendo un poco torpe cuando se levantó y se apartó para dejar a Blaine vestirse. Y si las manos de Kurt parecían temblar un poco y sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal, debió haber sido la imaginación de Blaine.

No había otra explicación.

* * *

_Creo que ambos necesitaron de muuuucha fuerza de voluntad :P_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, este fin de semana lo tuve algo complicado, mil disculpas por no haber respondido de manera personal, pero no crean que no los leí. Al contrario, siempre me sacan una sonrisa cuando leo lo que opinan. Y bueno, ya saben, si notan algún error en la traducción, no duden en hacérmelo saber._

_Pasen una linda noche.  
Nos leemos pronto :D  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	5. Chapter 5

La segunda semana de estancia de Blaine en Nueva York llegó a su fin; era casi finales de junio. El calor seguía siendo espeso en el aire, volviendo a todo el mundo sudoroso e irritable. Pero Blaine se sentía ansioso y nervioso de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

Desde aquella noche con Kurt en el teatro, era muy difícil para él quedarse quieto. De modo que siguió ideando maneras de mantenerse ocupado.

El lunes, se enfocó en lugares con música en vivo; cafés, restaurantes, bares de karaoke. Pedía un café o un refresco y charlaba con la gente, sorprendido con la cantidad de lugares en esta ciudad que ofrecían la oportunidad de cantar y tocar. En ciertos días, podías simplemente venir y cantar, sin importar lo aficionado que eras. Blaine se prometió intentarlo pronto, y la mera perspectiva de hacerlo era estimulante.

El martes, exploró el metro. Viajó toda la longitud de algunas líneas, se bajó en paradas aleatorias y trató de encontrar algo interesante en todas partes: edificios singulares, un bonito parque, una hermosa vista, una gran tienda de música. Le daba todo tipo de imágenes y recuerdos para llevar a casa esa noche, y sin embargo, tan agotado como estaba, todavía tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño.

El miércoles, fue el turno del arte. Hizo una lista de las exposiciones para ver este verano, y ya que requería mucho más que sólo un día de su tiempo, comenzó con los que tenían el recorrido más corto. El día estaba ocupado y lleno de cosas bellas, interesantes y simplemente extrañas, pero a medida que se acercaba al apartamento de Cooper esa noche, todavía se sentía como que algo le faltaba. Incluso sabía lo que era. Sin pensarlo mucho, se volvió y se dirigió hacia la casa de Kurt en su lugar.

El piano. Echaba de menos tocar después de un descanso de cinco días.

El apartamento estaba a oscuras y en silencio cuando entró, sin el sonido revelador de una máquina de coser o el murmullo de Kurt que fluía a través de la puerta de su estudio. No fue una gran sorpresa, Kurt le había dicho el sábado que no iba a tener tiempo para reunirse con él por lo menos durante varios días. Pasaba todo su tiempo esta semana en la creación de algunos muy elaborados vestidos de varias capas. Tenía dos costureras para ayudarlo, por lo que había planeado trabajar en su taller del teatro durante el día. Blaine sabía todo acerca de él, y en realidad no había esperado ver a Kurt aquí. Aún así, se sintió un poco decepcionado. _Okay, muy decepcionado_. Lo que era una tontería.

Sacudió la cabeza para mover sus pensamientos hacia otra dirección. Funcionó por un tiempo, pero después de diez minutos de atención, se dejó fluir en las olas de la música y su mente se fue a un tema que había estado rondando por su mente constantemente hacía un par de días.

Echaba de menos a Kurt.

Y no sólo de esa manera simple y fácil en que echas de menos a un amigo, como cuando ese amigo está en casa enfermo durante una semana y no tienes a nadie con quien intercambiar notas en una clase aburrida o con quien ir a tomar un café. No. Esto era como un dolor persistente e imposible de localizar. Como una vibración constante en su cerebro, como si no pudiera relajarse porque algo importante faltaba. Lo mantenía despierto y lo hacía detenerse y girar en medio de la calle más de una vez en los últimos días, porque pensaba que había visto la forma graciosa de Kurt, o el azul tormentoso de sus ojos; pensaba que había oído su risa.

Era agotador. Y tan, _pero tan estúpido_.

Blaine apretó los dientes y se puso a tocar la nueva y muy difícil pieza de la partitura que había dejado aquí la semana pasada. Fue una buena distracción incluso si no llenaba el hueco que dejaba el anhelo, pero por ahora era suficiente.

Y entonces se había enamorado de un hombre que nunca podría tener... ¿y qué? Lidiaría con ello.

Y entonces llegó el jueves, y algo sucedió, y Blaine se quedó confundido y aterrorizado, desgranando su cabeza y con su corazón latiendo con fuerza por el pánico, la ansiedad, y tal vez un poco de esperanza. Y mientras estaba sentado en su habitación más tarde esa noche temblando, solo y volviéndose loco con el huracán de emociones, sólo había una persona que sabía que podía entenderlo y no juzgarlo, y tal vez incluso ayudarlo.

Con dedos temblorosos, Blaine se desplazó a través de su libreta de direcciones, hasta que lo encontró.

_Kurt Hummel_

Él escribió un breve mensaje de texto, pulsa _Enviar_ y esperó.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Un mensaje de texto entrante sobresaltó a Kurt alrededor de las 2 am, cuando estaba acurrucado en un sillón con la tercera copa de vino tinto en la mano, celebrando el hecho de que los horribles vestidos estaban casi terminados. Curioso, buscó su teléfono, la mayoría de las personas que conocía estaban bien dormidas en este momento, o estaban de camino a la cama, por lo menos en días laborables.

Bueno, al parecer Blaine no era como la mayoría de las personas en más de un sentido que Kurt había conocido.

**Blaine Anderson:** _¿Qué tan ocupado estás esta noche?_

Kurt tecleó una respuesta.

_No críticamente. ¿Por qué?_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

**Blaine Anderson:** _Necesito hablar con alguien._

Kurt frunció el ceño. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, sólo estaría ligeramente preocupado. Pero en este caso, en realidad ya estaba muy preocupado. Blaine dudaba en pedir ayuda, incluso cuando lo necesitaba. Mezclado con el hecho de que él sabía que muy probablemente Kurt estaría todavía enterrado en el trabajo, pero envió un mensaje de todos modos, lo que significaba que algo tenía que estar muy mal. Esperaba que el chico no estuviera en problemas. Dios sabía que eran fáciles de encontrar en esta ciudad, especialmente por la noche. Espera, ¿estaba Blaine en casa, o por lo menos en algún lugar seguro? Él respondió rápidamente.

_¿Quieres venir?_

**Blaine Anderson:** _Voy en camino._

Kurt apenas había terminado su vino, lavado el vaso y arreglado un poco la cocina antes de que hubiera un suave golpe en la puerta. Blaine parecía ileso cuando él saludó y entró en la iluminada sala de estar, pero Kurt sabía que eso no necesariamente significaba que estaba bien. Él observó más de cerca, notando los detalles: los suaves rizos de su cabello con apenas un toque de producto, el ceño fruncido, la postura encorvada. Sí, Blaine Anderson era sin duda uno niño con problemas esta noche. Y si había llegado a Kurt, y no a Cooper, ¿significaba que se había enredado en algo que Kurt podría entender mejor?, ¿o que sabía que no se atrevería a decirle a su hermano?

No. No tenía qué suponer nada. Blaine le diría si quisiera, y a su debido tiempo. Que no parecía ser en cualquier momento cercano. Eso estaba bien, Kurt no iba a curiosear; él conocía la dificultad de abrirse a otras personas con sus problemas. En lugar de permanecer inmóvil, dejó a Blaine jugueteando con una manta de felpa en el respaldo del sofá y se fue a la nevera.

— Tengo agua, jugo de uva, Coca-Cola Light y vino. ¿Qué te ofrezco?

— Coca-Cola, por favor.

Incluso la voz de Blaine estaba apagada esta noche, suave. Se veía como si no supiera qué hacer con él mismo, y Kurt tuvo una idea. Sacó la coca y una botella de agua con gas para él mismo, y le indicó a Blaine que se pusiera sus zapatos.

— Vamos, te voy a mostrar algo.

Varios tramos de escaleras y una escalera de mano después y estaban en el techo. Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de él y le sonrió a Blaine, quien se quedó allí, claramente encantado con la vista.

— Vengo aquí a veces, cuando tengo que pensar, o simplemente para alejarme de todo y de todos.

Puso sus bebidas en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared de ladrillo que daba hasta la cintura y que recorría el borde de la azotea. La vista siempre le quitaba el aliento, sin importar el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la ciudad.

— Es tan hermoso. —Había admiración en la voz de Blaine, una especie de asombro mientras permanecía de pie junto a él.

— Lo es.

Todavía faltaban horas hasta el amanecer, ya pesar de que las estrellas se habían desvanecido en contra de la iluminación de la ciudad que nunca dormía, la luna estaba todavía clara sobre los rascacielos distantes, frágil y delgada en su cuarto creciente. Era tranquilo, y después de un tiempo, Kurt escuchó a Blaine tomar una bocanada de aire.

— Estuve en Central Park desde muy temprano en la mañana, —comenzó, todavía mirando a la distancia, a la gran ciudad de luces extendiéndose delante de ellos.— Quería caminar, ver lo más que pudiera, y luego acomodarme en algún lugar y relajarme.

Kurt asintió. Lo había hecho con regularidad en su primer año aquí, y muchas veces desde entonces. Blaine continuó, todavía sin mirarlo.

— Por la tarde, me encontré con un lugar agradable para descansar. Había una chica que tocaba el violín en un callejón; ella era realmente buena. Deposité algo de dinero en el estuche de su violín, y luego me senté en la hierba bajo un árbol, donde todavía podía oír la música. Leí un poco, luego comencé a escribir en mi diario.

Blaine miró a Kurt, como para comprobar su reacción. Más tranquilo al no ser juzgado, tomó la coca, la abrió y bebió un poco, buscando evasivas.

— La música debió haberse detenido en algún momento, pero no me di cuenta de ello hasta que la chica se sentó a mi lado. Ella parecía agradable, así que empezamos a hablar. Se llamaba Meg. Resultó que es estudiante de último año como yo, y que también quiere estudiar música el año que viene, y ya que ella vive aquí, sabe todo sobre los mejores programas. Teníamos mucho de qué hablar. Quiero decir, sólo de música, se sentía muy bien charlar con alguien tan apasionado de la música como yo. Debimos haber hablado durante una hora, tal vez más, antes de que me dijera que tenía que volver a tocar, y entonces... —Blaine se detuvo y dio un suspiro tembloroso.— Ella me besó. En los labios, y no sólo un besito, Kurt. Yo estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera reaccioné cuando ella tomó mi mano y escribió su número en ella, y me dijo "Llámame" y se fue.

— Esa es una chica atrevida. —comentó Kurt, aunque sólo hubiera sido para decir algo. No era claramente todo porque Blaine todavía estaba luchando para decir más, pero en ese momento Kurt se sintió más tranquilo. Ya podía adivinar lo que iba a ser, y no se equivocaba.

— Pero Kurt, ¡se sintió bien! —Blaine sonaba desesperado, como si admitiera un grave pecado.

— Bueno, se supone que besarse se debe sentir bien, ¿no es así?

Ahora que sabía con lo que estaba lidiando, Kurt se relajó. Blaine estaba a salvo, y la situación, mientras que sin duda era confusa para él, no era nada que Kurt -ni Sebastian, si fuera necesario- pudieran ayudarle a resolver.

— Bueno, sí, pero... Kurt. Siempre he asumido que soy gay, era... bueno... un poco obvio, ¿pero qué tal si realmente soy bisexual? Nunca he intentado salir con una chica, ¿qué tal si he construido toda mi vida en una mera suposición? ¿Qué pasa si no soy quien yo creía que era?

La voz de Blaine estaba temblando ahora y se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, a la defensiva. Kurt pensó en las preguntas reales que Blaine nunca expresó.

_¿Qué tal si fui intimidado, golpeado y odiado por ser alguien que no soy?_

_¿Qué tal si hubiera podido tener el amor de mi padre después de todo, si me hubiera esforzado un poco más?_

Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que no era así, aunque sólo hubiera sido porque Blaine estaba tan conmocionado por esa posibilidad, lo que demostraba que ni siquiera había pensado en las niñas _de esa manera_, pero él no era de los que suponían -o juzgaban, en ese aspecto.

— ¿Era sexy? —preguntó, y la expresión atónita de Blaine debía ser respuesta suficiente.

— ¿Qué?

— La niña, Meg... ¿era sexy? Ustedes dos hablaron durante un tiempo, tuviste tiempo para mirarla.

Blaine frunció el ceño. El esfuerzo de imaginarla claramente era visible en su rostro.

— Um. ¿Tenía bonito cabello? Largo y rubio... Y ojos verdes.

— ¿Te sentiste atraído por ella? —continuó Kurt.

— No, pero... —parecía perdido para las palabras.

— Cierra los ojos. Trata de imaginar a una chica atractiva -bueno, a cualquier chica- en una situación sexual. Tómate tu tiempo. —Kurt le sugirió con suavidad. Se quedó en silencio durante dos o tres minutos, hasta que Blaine abrió los ojos.— Ahora haz lo mismo con un niño que consideres sexy.

La espera fue más corta, pero Blaine todavía parecía preocupado después de todo. Kurt preguntó,— ¿Hubo alguna diferencia en lo que sentiste?

Blaine asintió.— Una muy obvia, entre nada y mucho, pero... No lo entiendo entonces. Cuando ella me besó, me sentí como cuando Nathan lo hacía.

Kurt levantó una ceja. Blaine lo miraba fijamente, como pidiendo una respuesta que sólo podría encontrar por sí mismo.

— ¿Quieres decir que te excitó?

Blaine se sonrojó.— Bueno no, fue sólo un beso después de todo. Pero igual de agradable.

— Espera, ¿quieres decir que los besos de tu novio no te excitaban? ¿Qué pasa con otros chicos?

Blaine lo miró confundido.— No los besos por sí solos, no. Digo... ¿Por qué deberían de excitarme? Eran sólo besos. Y no hubo otros chicos. Nathan fue mi primer novio.

Más tarde, Kurt le echaría la culpa al vino, el alcohol siempre le daba problemas con el control de sus impulsos.

Estaban tan cerca que era muy fácil levantar la mano y ponerla sobre la mejilla de Blaine, áspera con su barba de tres días. Los ojos del muchacho, casi negros en la oscuridad, estaban muy abiertos e incrédulos cuando Kurt dio ese medio paso en su espacio personal y le susurró al oído, lo suficientemente cerca como para que su aliento le hiciera cosquillas.

— No hay tal cosa de _"eran sólo besos"_, Blaine.

Él no presionó. Por mucho que sospechara que Blaine se sentía atraído por él, Kurt era un caballero. Él nunca forzaría nada. Hizo una pausa con sus labios apenas a un suspiro de los de Blaine, y le dejó cerrar la distancia -o alejarse, si así lo deseaba.

Lo cual no hizo.

La suave plenitud de los labios de Blaine era deliciosa, y Kurt se relajó contra él, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos abrazándolo y atrayéndolo más -esos brazos pecaminosamente calientes, unidos a un hombre precioso, inteligente, fascinante...

_No. Sólo un beso, Kurt...__ nada más. Concéntrate, estás tratando de probar un punto aquí._

Él tomó la delantera con facilidad. El beso no era obsceno o abiertamente sexual, pero tampoco era casto. Por un momento, Kurt movió los labios lentamente, lánguidamente contra los de Blaine antes de pasar la punta de su lengua contra el arco del labio superior de Blaine... y sintió sus manos flexionarse contra su espalda cuando se le concedió la entrada inmediatamente. El dulce calor de la boca de Blaine sabía a canela, y Kurt se tomó un largo tiempo para que su lengua bailara contra la de Blaine y para deslizarla a través de su boca, haciendo que se le entrecortara la respiración. Chupó el labio inferior de Blaine y fue recompensado con un pequeño gemido impotente mientras las caderas de Blaine se sacudían. Kurt sonrió y lentamente se retiró, con un último beso suave y prolongado.

Blaine lucía como la misma definición de _chico_ _bien besado_ cuando se separaron. Respiraba pesadamente, sus mejillas lo suficientemente sonrojadas para notarse bajo la poca luz, y sus labios ligeramente hinchados. Él todavía se aferraba a la parte posterior de la camisa de Kurt. Se veía tan tentador que Kurt apenas pudo contenerse de fundirse de nuevo en otro beso. Pero no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para tirar toda la razón al viento. Lamentablemente.

Sonrió en su lugar, y las manos de Blaine se relajaron en su espalda, liberando de mala gana su agarre.

— Así era como debía sentirse un verdadero beso, diría yo. Y para que conste, no estoy diciendo que seguramente no eres bisexual, o que no habría nada de malo si lo fueras, porque...

— Soy gay. Cien por ciento gay. —Blaine parecía conmocionado, pero aliviado.

— Lo eres.

— Oh, estoy seguro. Tan seguro como lo estoy por el hecho de que, por lo visto, apenas había química entre Nathan y yo. Oh Dios. Kurt... ¿te importaría si me voy ahora? Creo que necesito procesarlo todo. Yo... sólo...

Parecía a punto de estallar con sobrecarga emocional y Kurt asintió.

— Claro. Anda, bajaremos juntos.

No hablaron mientras bajaban las escaleras, pero Blaine se detuvo junto a la puerta del apartamento de Kurt y le tocó el hombro con una mano suave y tímida.

— Kurt... Gracias. Realmente me ayudaste con esto. ¿Podemos reunimos para cenar mañana o todavía estás ocupado? Iba a cocinar, así que tal vez incluso Cooper estará en casa a tiempo.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kurt. Echó de menos sus momentos compartidos los últimos días.

— Por supuesto. Sólo déjame saber a qué hora y ahí estaré.

**...**

Cooper aún no estaba en casa cuando Kurt llegó cerca de las ocho la siguiente noche.

— Él dijo que sólo se tardaría una hora más, —dijo Blaine después de abrir la puerta para que Kurt entrara.— Bueno, él se lo pierde. Estoy haciendo pimientos rellenos, deben estar listos en diez minutos.

Un delicioso aroma ya estaba impregnando el aire cuando Kurt se instaló en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de agua helada. Observó a Blaine moviéndose alrededor de la cocina, canturreando mientras terminaba los preparativos con una facilidad de alguien acostumbrado a cocinar. Otra sorpresa, y Kurt honestamente se preguntó cuántas cosas más tenía el chico bajo la manga.

— Parece que eres bueno en la administración de la cocina, —le sonrió cuando Blaine se apoyó en el mostrador opuesto, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

— He aprendido con los años. Mis padres no son realmente del tipo que cocina. Son de los que comen afuera o piden algo, y por lo general sólo me dejan el dinero para hacer lo mismo, y son tantas las veces que puedes comer pizza o comida china de los mismos lugares, que ya hasta te sientes enfermo sólo de pensar en ello. Así que me enseñé a cocinar lo que me gusta. Es agradable ser capaz de cuidar de uno mismo.

La primera reacción de Kurt fue decir que los adolescentes _no deberían_ _tener que_ cuidar de sí mismos en cosas tan básicas como la comida hecha en casa, pero se lo pensó mejor. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía arreglar el mundo. No todo el mundo era bendecido con una familia como la suya.

En cambio, sólo observó a Blaine, tratando de evaluar su estado de ánimo después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y se sintió aliviado al verlo descansado y relajado, no había evidencia visible de una noche difícil. Pues, muy bien. Tal vez un poco sorprendido, pero no obstante, era algo bueno. Ya era suficiente con que _él_ no hubiera podido dormir bien después de su... conversación en la azotea. Incluso ahora, se sentía culpable cada vez que miraba a Blaine.

No, no porque se hubieran besado... no había sido como si él hubiera forzado las cosas, y un beso era simplemente un beso. Se podía besar a un extraño en un club, o a su mejor amigo, y no necesariamente significaba algo.

Ni siquiera era porque -después de darle vueltas durante más tiempo, plagado por las imágenes de los labios de Blaine y los pensamientos de lo bien que se sentirían, y lo perfectos que se verían alrededor del miembro de Kurt- finalmente se había rendido y se había regalado un rápido y desordenado orgasmo fantaseando con un chico en quien no debía pensar de esta manera; algo a lo que se había resistido a hacer incluso después de la prueba de vestuario en el teatro el sábado pasado.

No, el problema era que el impulso, la urgencia y la fascinación no se habían ido como se suponía que tenía que ser después de haberse rendido, que en el momento en que Blaine abrió la puerta esta noche, Kurt había querido atraerlo en otro beso, y luego liberarlo de esa ropa indecente y bien ajustada, recostarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina de Coop y mostrarle cuánto más Kurt podía darle.

El problema era que con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Blaine, Kurt recordaba ese pequeño gemido y deseaba oírlo otra vez, oírlo más fuerte, escuchar a Blaine desmoronarse bajo sus dedos y sus labios.

_El problema_ era que Kurt se había puesto duro desde el momento en que había entrado en el apartamento, y cuando Blaine se inclinó un momento después a sacar la comida del horno, Kurt tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir, positivamente desesperado por pasar sus dedos por ese trasero redondo y perfecto. Desesperado por colarse bajo esos pantalones vaqueros oscuros... y más profundo, en el fondo, para desmoronar completamente a este muchacho, como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Dios, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que Kurt tenía una cosa por los vírgenes? Porque eso tenía que ser, ¿verdad? La fruta prohibida, el deseo de mostrarle a Blaine los placeres de todo lo que Kurt sabía...

Dios, necesitaba tener sexo.

**...**

— Quería preguntarte algo sobre lo de anoche, —empezó Blaine mientras se sentaban a comer un momento después, y Kurt se puso tenso. Esperaba que Blaine no le preguntara lo que significó para Kurt, porque ahora mismo, ni él estaba seguro.— ¿Fue en serio lo que dijiste?

Oh. Entonces no era acerca del beso.

— Sí. ¿Qué parte? —Él respondió sin vacilación y Blaine hizo una mueca divertida.— ¿Qué? _Quise decir_ todo lo que dije, pero si quieres que explique detalladamente algo en particular, necesito saber de qué parte estás preguntando.

Blaine asintió y comió un poco de su pimiento antes de contestar.

— Tú dijiste que incluso si fuera bisexual, no habría nada de malo en ello.

— Por supuesto que no habría nada de malo. ¿Qué cambiaría? —Kurt se dio cuenta de la trampa de la gramática utilizada con indiferencia y se apresuró. _Muy bien_.— Quiero decir que podría cambiar un poco para ti, obviamente, y te tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarte, ¿pero aparte de eso? Somos lo que somos -gays, heterosexuales, bisexuales, pansexuales, transexuales, asexuales o cualquier otra cosa- y está bien.

— Un montón de gente no estaría de acuerdo. —Blaine estaba jugando con un grano de arroz, moviéndolo alrededor de su plato.

— Lo sé. —dijo Kurt en voz baja.— Pero la cuestión es que no tienes que encajar en las expectativas de otras personas, o incluso declarar y nombrar lo que tú eres por su bien. _Lo que tú crees_ es lo que importa. La única aceptación que realmente necesitas es la tuya.

— Sin embargo te quedas solo cuando no eres aceptado por la mayoría. —Blaine aún no lo miraba.

— Lo sé. —Oh, claro que él lo sabía.— A veces nos lleva un tiempo encontrar personas que nos aceptan y nos aman tal como somos, y no me refiero sólo a la parte sexual, sino a nosotros por completo, pero al final, cada minuto de espera vale la pena.

— Creo que estoy empezando a aprender eso.

Blaine lo miró por fin, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de fervor. Estaba tratando claramente de sonar indiferente, pero sin lograrlo. Kurt sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta ante la vulnerabilidad de su rostro confiado. Estiró la mano y la puso sobre la de Blaine.

— Me alegra escucharlo.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Ese beso... ¡ESE BESO! Y luego la imaginación de Kurt! :D_

_Gracias por sus reviews. Prometo que la próxima vez sí los responderé de manera personal... ¡He tenido una semana de miedo! y no me da tiempo de casi nada :/_

_Pasen un lindo fin de semana :)  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Fuegos artificiales estaban floreciendo en el cielo oscuro sobre Central Park, y algo en el pecho de Blaine parecía estar floreciendo también, prometedora y abiertamente, y creciendo profundamente en su corazón. Nunca había sentido nada parecido antes. Era completamente nuevo, y un poco aterrador en su intensidad, pero emocionante de todos modos.

A su alrededor, había gente en grupos y en parejas, de pie o sentadas en mantas repartidas por todo el césped, por lo que él podía ver. Blaine sintió algo cálido y lleno de esperanza al observar cuántas de ellas eran parejas del mismo sexo, muchas de ellas con niños, y cuán seguras y sin restricciones parecían sentirse aquí -en campo abierto, entre una multitud de personas, celebrando la independencia juntos.

Pero sobre todo, miró a Kurt; su elegante silueta oscura a sólo unos metros cerca de él, iluminado por el azul-plata-rojo-verde de los fuegos artificiales, hablando con sus amigos, riendo. Y secretamente, deseó que estuvieran solos entre la multitud, sin Cooper o Sebastian como compañía. Le hubiera gustado poder tomar la mano de Kurt, o besar sus labios suaves y cálidos, sentir esa emoción y esa cercanía de nuevo.

Esa noche en la azotea, se había sentido como si todo estuviera cayendo en su lugar bajo el toque de Kurt, y Blaine nunca había sentido algo tan correcto antes. Era como si hubiera encontrado a dónde pertenecía. Ese beso lo había dejado con una sensación de hormigueo y ganas... se había quedado sin aliento, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tranquilo y seguro, y a salvo. Era como si tuviera a Kurt bajo su piel ahora, una sensación que aún no se había desvanecido verdaderamente, pero que despertaba con intensidad cada vez que Kurt estaba cerca, y Blaine estaba bastante seguro de lo que significaba.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba enamorado.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Sebastian empujó a Kurt con un codazo en las costillas, ocasionando que apartara los ojos de los fuegos artificiales sobre su cabeza y lo mirara furiosamente.

— Te lo juro, si tengo un moretón...

— Entonces te daré un beso par que te sientas mejor. Aunque, puede que haya otro voluntario. —susurró Sebastian con una sonrisa e hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia un lado, donde Blaine había estado sentado calladamente toda la tarde. Kurt miró hacia él justo a tiempo para atrapar la mirada del chico, y le sonrió antes de volverse hacia Sebastian.

— Estás delirando.

— Seguro que sí. Te ha estado cogiendo con los ojos desde que llegamos aquí. Parece que el hermano pequeño de Coop se ha enamorado de ti, bebé. Awww, qué adorable. ¡Y él es como un hermoso pequeño pajarillo también!

Kurt sintió que el calor se extendía por todo su rostro. Con un poco de suerte, la oscuridad y los flashes de los fuegos artificiales esconderían la evidencia de lo que su mente traicionera había estado haciendo últimamente. Él todavía necesitaba tener sexo, maldita sea, pero de alguna manera, no podía ir a algún club y engancharse con alguien.

— Tal vez deberías ir a que te chequen los ojos, —murmuró con más convicción de la que sentía.

Sebastian sólo rió. Ese bastardo.

— Sí, ajá. Yo sé lo que veo. Y no me digas que no suena tentador. Apuesto a que se vería precioso atado a tu cama sin nada más que una pajarita, todo ansioso y listo para que lo montes. Mmm, esa es una imagen muy agradable...

El fuerte manotazo que le dio a Sebastian en la cabeza pudo haber sido un poco exagerado, pero llamó la atención de todo el mundo lejos del gemido que amenazaba con rasgar la garganta de Kurt. El _realmente_ no necesitaba más elementos visuales. Su mente se los había estado proporcionando de sobra últimamente.

Y su cuerpo lo aprobaba... demasiado.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

El amor estaba resultando ser mucho más complicado de lo que Blaine pensaba.

Para empezar, ¿qué debía hacer con sus sentimientos recién descubiertos? ¿Debía mantenerlos en secreto y seguir siendo amigo de Kurt, esperando en silencio por más, absorbiendo cada pedacito de su cercanía, cada indicio de afecto, como lo había hecho hasta ahora?

¿O debía arriesgarse al rechazo, tal vez al ridículo, y decirle a Kurt? ¿Había incluso una pequeña posibilidad de que Kurt correspondiera a sus sentimientos? Era difícil de imaginar, pero... Él lo besó, ¿cierto?

Al final, fue el hecho de que siempre había hablado con sinceridad lo que le ayudó a tomar la decisión.

Ahora sólo quedaba el problema de cómo y cuándo. Consideró invitar a Kurt a salir, tal vez llevarlo a dar un paseo romántico, o tocar una canción perfectamente elegida para él, pero al final... Bueno, él era impulsivo, ¿okay? Él soltó las cosas.

— Dios, estoy tan enamorado de ti.

Kurt lo miró sorprendido, incrédulo, sobre el enorme ramo de jazmines que acababa de comprar a un vendedor ambulante y que había estado oliendo por lo que tenía polen amarillo por toda su nariz.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Yo... ¿estoy enamorado de ti?

La expresión afligida de Kurt se sintió como un puñetazo. Estaba tratando de decir algo, sus labios trabajaban sobre palabras que no salían, y Blaine odiaba que ya sentía el escozor en los ojos. No, no lloraría. Él sabía que probablemente todo terminaría así, y ahora lo tomaría como un hombre.

Kurt tocó su hombro con una mano vacilante.

— Blaine, Yo... Anda, vayamos a mi casa. Hablaremos tomando café.

Así que al menos Kurt quería evitarle la humillación de rechazarlo en público. Era lindo de su parte. Blaine asintió y siguió a Kurt los dos bloques de camino hasta su casa, armándose de valor para la conversación.

**...**

Ellos ni siquiera llegaron al café, sólo se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina. Dejaron olvidados los jazmines en el mostrador antes de que Kurt respirara profundamente y hablara cuidadosamente.

— Blaine... Te sientes atraído por mi. Me acabas de conocer hace tres semanas, acabas de salir de tu primera relación, es natural que mires a otros chicos por despecho. Pero no es amor... es sólo atracción, un leve enamoramiento quizás. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Esta fue probablemente la peor cosa que Kurt pudo haber dicho, no importaba lo gentil que era su rostro, lo amable que era su tono. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Lo estaba tratando como a un niño que no conocía sus sentimientos, y se sentía fatal. Esto lo hizo enojar.

— No es...

— Blaine... —La fuerte determinación en el rostro de Kurt no llegaba a sus ojos, pero Blaine no podía pensar en eso en este momento.— Eres un joven increíble. Eres guapo, inteligente y dulce. Eres talentoso, me haces reír, y _de verdad_ me importas. Pero también tienes diecisiete; yo tengo veintiocho. Y tu hermano mayor es mi mejor amigo. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que diría si él siquiera supiera del beso en la azotea, y mas aún si saliéramos? Él quiere protegerte de los peligros de la ciudad, de todos los hombres experimentados que podrían seducirte y pervertirte, y eso me incluye a mi.

— Tal vez yo quiero que me perviertas, —dijo Blaine tercamente, cruzando los brazos y luego descruzándolos nuevamente. No había necesidad de comportarse como un niño.

Kurt sonrió fugazmente.— Apuesto a que sí. Pero no podemos...

— ¿Saldrías conmigo si fuera un poco más grande, y si Cooper no fuera mi hermano? —Estaba diciendo las cosas impulsivamente otra vez, pero no importaba. Necesitaba saber.

Kurt ni siquiera dudó.— Sí.

Okay, entonces no era por su insuficiencia. Aún así, dolía, y _odiaba_ que las circunstancias lo hicieran absolutamente incapaz de salir con Kurt. Se levantó de la silla y asintió rígidamente.

— Será mejor que me vaya. —Sin esperar una respuesta, se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a ella.— ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

El rostro de Kurt era suave y triste cuando lo miró. —Por supuesto que sí. Lo siento, Blaine.

— Yo también.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

La puerta se cerró y Kurt se desplomó en su silla. La mirada angustiada en el rostro de Blaine rompió su corazón y odió el hecho de haber sido él quien la pusiera ahí. Nunca había querido lastimar al chico, jamás. El tierno afecto que sentía hacia él significaba que su instinto era proteger a Blaine de cualquier daño. Lo que era exactamente el motivo por el cual tuvo que hacer esto en primer lugar.

Amor.

No era amor, no podía ser... no tan rápido, no por él de entre tantas personas; no se lo merecía. Blaine simplemente sentía una atracción; y la confundía con algo más... deseo, tal vez, de algo más profundo. Pero debido a que creía que estaba enamorado, podría hacerle un daño mayor, y Kurt no lo permitiría. Por no mencionar que, de cualquier manera, él no podía ser más que un amigo para Blaine, tal como se lo había dicho. No estaría bien seguir sus fantasías, sin importar lo mucho que le gustaba Blaine, o cuánta química había entre ellos. Especialmente ahora, cuando había sentimientos en juego. Blaine se merecía algo mejor de lo que Kurt podía darle.

Además, él no podía ser el que le enseñara al inocente hermano de Coop todo acerca del sexo. Después de todo, no era un suicida. Cooper podía parecer inofensivo, pero era sólo una cubierta; al cruzarla, era una fuerza a la que temer. Dios, si él pudiera leer los pensamientos de Kurt algunas veces...

Por lo tanto, decir _no_ a la confesión de Blaine, a pesar de que su corazón se había acelerado al escucharla, había sido lo correcto. Lo _único_ que él podía hacer. Ahora sólo podía esperar a que Blaine lo superara con facilidad, y que fueran capaces de ser amigos.

Parecía funcionar de esa manera. Unos días después Blaine pasó por ahí con una sonrisa y con el anuncio de que necesitaba pedirle un consejo a Kurt. Lo que estaba perfectamente bien, por supuesto.

Hasta que escuchó la petición.

**...**

— ¿Que quieres hacer _qué?_

— Quiero ir a un bar gay. —Blaine lo miró irritantemente satisfecho consigo mismo, como si no hubiera venido con la idea más estúpida que Kurt hubiera escuchado en meses. Sacó un papel de su bolsa.— Hice un poco de investigación, y tengo una lista de aquellos en donde no revisan muy a detalle las identificaciones, y esperaba que pudieras decirme cual sería el mejor.

— No. —Huh, Kurt ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa _voz de tipo paternal_ en él, pero sonó sorpresivamente como su padre.

— ¿No... porque no lo sabes? Ni siquiera has mirado mi lista todavía.

— No, porque _no vas a ir_ a un bar gay. —Incluso para sus propios oídos sonaba mal. Blaine debió pensarlo también, porque cruzó sus brazos y miró desafiante a Kurt.

— Kurt, no eres mi padre, no puedes prohibírmelo. Y esperaba que, como mi amigo, pudieras darme una pista aquí... Digo, debes haber ido a algunos de esos lugares, ¿cierto? Pero si no puedes hacerlo, está bien. Leeré un poco más en Internet.

Kurt apretó los dientes y trató de dominar la vehemente protesta que seguía burbujeando en su pecho ante la sola idea de _Blaine en un bar gay_. Esta no era la manera de convencerlo. Hablaría más calmadamente ahora.

— Tienes razón, no soy tu padre y no tengo derecho de decirte qué hacer. Pero como tu amigo que se preocupa por ti, te digo que es una muy mala idea. Sí, he estado en bares gays antes, y sí, pueden ser lugares divertidos. ¿Pero que tú vayas ahí _solo?_ Sería como enviar a una blanca y esponjosa oveja a bailar con los lobos.

Blaine sólo levantó una ceja.— Si te refieres a que soy demasiado joven...

— _Por supuesto_ que eres demasiado joven, ¿por qué crees que hay límites de edad ahí? Y no revisar las identificaciones es una descalificación instantanea; es como una invitación para toda clase de pervertidos. Pero no sólo es eso... no me lo tomes a mal, pero prácticamente irradias _inocencia_ y _vulnerabilidad_, ¿y con lo hermoso que eres? Es la peor combinación posible, Blaine. Al menos para un bar gay. —Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba alzando la voz otra vez, y la bajó a un nivel normal.— Los hombres estarían sobre ti en un instante, y no todo el mundo va allí sólo para bailar, lo sabes.

— ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez es lo que quiero? ¿Tener algo de diversión? Tal vez tienes razón, tal vez es por despecho. ¿Pero y qué? Tal vez necesito sacarlo de mi sistema. Tú no estás interesado, así que quiero buscar en otro sitio.

Mierda. Esto definitivamente no era lo que Kurt esperaba que pasara; se suponía que protegería a Blaine, no que lo enviaría con extraños que no tendrían problema con que tuviera diecisiete. Sintió el pánico lentamente arrastrarse a través de sus entrañas mientras Blaine continuaba lleno de rabia.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es no querer nada más que finalmente ver a tu novio, desnudarlo, tocarlo... y luego tener a alguien sobre ti antes de siquiera conseguirlo? Lo único que pudimos hacer fue excitarnos un par de veces, frotarnos uno contra el otro rápidamente, con mi madre en el piso de abajo y con la puerta abierta. Y estoy enfermo de esperar y ser bueno, y vivo en _Westerville_, Kurt. No tengo muchas esperanzas de tener una relación allí. Estoy a la espera de otro año de estar solo, caliente, y teniendo sólo mi mano derecha como compañía. Así que perdóname por querer usar el tiempo que tengo aquí para conseguir un poco más.

Wow. Eso fue intenso. Y caliente, pero ese no era el punto.

— ¿Pero por qué así? ¿En una sucia caseta o en un oscuro callejón detrás de un bar? ¿O en la habitación de algún extraño, alguien a quien nunca has visto antes y que probablemente no volverás a ver? ¿Eso es lo que quieres para tu primera vez? Por no mencionar lo arriesgado que es. Te mereces algo mucho mejor, Blaine. Te mereces a alguien que te escuche y que cuide de ti y que te de lo que deseas. Te mereces algo dulce, hermoso y memorable. Debes tener caricias amorosas en las circunstancias adecuadas, no una cogida apresurada con un extraño en un bar gay.

De pronto, hubo lágrimas de rabia en los ojos de Blaine y su voz era áspera, rompiéndose en un sollozo.— Bueno, no puedo tener eso, ¿o sí? Soy _demasiado joven_, y soy un _Anderson_. Así que sí. Lo que sea.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando a Kurt solo en un silencio atónito.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine dejó el edificio de Kurt con rabia bullendo en su pecho, ahogándose con sollozos reprimidos. ¡No era justo! Kurt podía dormir con quien él quisiera, podía ir a un bar gay o club, o lo que sea, y ligarse a hombres para tener un glorioso sexo desenfrenado. Podía besar a su mejor amigo en una cafetería-bar y no quería decir nada. Podía mantener a Blaine en la zona de amistad y rechazar sus sentimientos, y todavía dormir bien y estar bien, y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Y sin embargo se atrevía a censurar la vida sexual de Blaine, a pesar de que no quería tener nada que ver con ella. _No era justo_.

Para cuando llegó a su habitación, los primeros rayos de razón ya estaban abriéndose camino hasta su cerebro, pero Blaine los alejó furiosamente. ¡No! Tal vez estaba actuando y comportándose de manera inmadura, ¿pero y qué? tenía _diecisiete_ después de todo, podía actuar como tal, puesto que ser maduro para su edad, evidentemente no significaba nada. Mañana era Viernes, y le diría a Cooper que iría al maratón de cine que vio anunciado el día de ayer, y que llegaría a casa tarde. Y en su lugar, iría al bar gay de su elección, bailaría, se divertiría y se relajaría, y tal vez -sólo tal vez- se volvería un poco salvaje. No completamente, por supuesto que no, no quería llegar tan lejos con un extraño. De hecho...

No. Él no era una niña pre-adolescente, soñando con un amor romántico y un príncipe que _sería el indicado_, el único que lo acariciaría y lo besaría y lo amaría. Era pasado de moda y francamente extraño en estos días no tomar la oportunidad de sexo casual cuando la había -o eso parecía, mirando a su alrededor. Así que ¿por qué no? Sería cuidadoso e inteligente, y todo estaría bien. Mejor que bien. Definitivamente.

Kurt llamó un par de veces esa tarde, pero Blaine se negó a contestar, todavía atrapado en su terca rabia. Se preguntó brevemente si Kurt llamaría a Cooper para decirle los planes de Blaine. Pero el teléfono de Cooper permaneció en silencio en la repisa donde se estaba cargando, y alrededor de la media noche, Blaine recibió un mensaje de texto en su lugar.

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ Lo siento. Sólo... mantente a salvo. Por favor._

Él respondió con un rápido _Lo haré_ y se fue a la cama. Mañana sería un día importante.

* * *

_N/T: Blaine haciendo berrinche y Kurt en su papel de adulto cuidadoso son la cosa más linda. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero les haya gustado. Ya saben, si detectan algún error, no duden en hacérmelo saber._

_Gracias a olga moreno, ValeAsencio, Valerie (Este fic no tiene secuela, sólo unos cuantos drabbles que por supuesto traduciré llegado el momento :D), Aamorella, Miichy CrissColfer, andreajusbie, AmiDela, monsetziita, DCAndreaBA, Monse de CrissColfer, Gabriela Cruz, Cimari, Lizii Gustin Colfer, Adriana11, y AlexaColfer por sus reviews. _

_Nos leemos pronto.  
¡Klisses!  
¡xoxo!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

El club no lucía como Blaine había imaginado después de leer los elogios sobre_ strippers calientes_ y _excelente ambiente_, y cómo era _el más elegante_ de los "_de más fácil acceso_". Por un lado, la zona parecía sombría, por decirlo suavemente; la calle era estrecha, oscura y sucia, y los edificios a ambos lados del lugar tenían una desesperada necesidad de reparación. El bar en sí, llamado _Rainbow Unicorn_ por sobre todas las cosas, tenía una capa reciente de pintura en el frente, pero no mejoraba mucho la primera impresión. Había música muy fuerte, saliendo a través de la puerta abierta, y un hombre con mucha carne, de mediana edad con una mirada de borracho que ni siquiera pretendía revisar a las personas que entraban. Estaba apoyado en la pared con una expresión de aburrimiento como si estuviera allí sólo para dejarse ver. Lo que probablemente era así.

Fue justo después de las 10:30 cuando Blaine llegó, ya que no quería hacerlo demasiado pronto. La volátil mezcla de emoción y nervios que había estado poniéndolo mareado y nervioso todo el día, se estaba convirtiendo realmente en un gran peso de ansiedad. De repente, tenía dudas -nada tan malo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero lo suficiente para exhalar con alivio cuando vio una pequeña cafetería al otro lado de la calle desde el bar. Bebería un poco de café, tal vez comería un sándwich o algo así ya que había sido incapaz de tragar un sólo bocado de la cena de esta noche, y luego sería un hombre y entraría al _Unicorn_.

La viejita que trajo su latte (aunque parecía -y sabía- sospechosamente como un mal café con un montón de leche) a la mesa junto a la ventana, le preguntó en voz baja y con complicidad, — ¿También quieres condones?

— ¿Perdón? —Blaine se sintió enrojecer, la camarera podría haber sido su abuela.

— Condones. Los vendemos. Es todo un negocio ya que siempre parecen tener su máquina expendedora rota o vacía. —Ella levantó la cabeza hacia el edificio de enfrente.— Un montón de jóvenes vienen a comprarlos aquí. ¿Quieres algunos?

— Um, no, gracias. Estoy bien. —No necesitaba condones, él no iba a...

Ugh, tal vez _fue_ una mala idea.

La camarera movió tristemente la cabeza y lo dejó solo, y Blaine se conformó con ver el bar al otro lado de la calle y beber su café.

Dentro de la hora siguiente, mientras su cerebro estaba gradualmente tomando el control, había visto lo suficiente como para descartar la idea de ir en su totalidad. Había niños claramente de no más de catorce años que entraban sin que el gorila pestañeara. Había un pequeño callejón al lado del bar donde parejas medio desnudas y llenas de risitas desaparecían de vez en cuando, sólo para volver momentos después. Había por lo menos media docena de personas que pasaban por la cafetería a comprar condones, algunos de ellos claramente clientes frecuentes. Era todo el cliché posible sobre tristes bares gays de mala muerte -y la noche aún era joven; Blaine no quería ni pensar en cómo sería después.

A la medianoche, salió de la cafetería y pidió un taxi. Le debía una disculpa a alguien.

Blaine entró en el edificio de Kurt, pero una vez que llegó a la puerta del apartamento, se encontró buscando evasivas. Quería disculparse, decirle a Kurt que estaba en lo cierto, pero él siguió quedándose sin palabras -todo sonaba estúpido e insuficiente después de su rabieta del día anterior. ¿Tal vez debería ir a casa e intentarlo mañana? Ya era tarde, de todos modos, y...

Reconociendo su vacilación como lo que era, Blaine respiró hondo y simplemente llamó a la puerta. Listo o no, él no se acobardaría ni se comportaría como un niño asustado.

La puerta se abrió segundos más tarde, revelando a Kurt con mejillas rosadas, cabello desordenado, con los ojos ligeramente aturdidos y los dos botones superiores de su camisa abiertos, mostrando una extensión de piel clara. Por un breve momento lleno de terror, Blaine se preguntó si interrumpía algo; Kurt se veía _tan sexy_, libre y relajado de una manera en la que Blaine no estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Pero la sorpresa en el rostro de Kurt era de felicidad, al menos hasta que el miedo nublara el azul de sus iris y frunciera el ceño.

— ¡Blaine! ¿Estás bien?

Oh. Bien. Blaine asintió rápidamente, todas las palabras ensayadas de su disculpa quedaron en el olvido. Kurt estaba _preocupado_ por él.

— Estoy bien, todo está bien. Sé que es tarde, sólo quería disculparme por comportarme como un niño ayer. Lo siento, Kurt, yo...

No terminó cuando una mano fuerte tomó la suya y tiró de él hacia adentro, directo a los brazos de Kurt. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, pero no le prestó mucha atención porque todos sus sentidos se llenaron de repente de Kurt: su olor, la mezcla embriagadora de productos y algo tan _él_, la suavidad de su piel contra la mejilla de Blaine y la fuerza de los brazos de Kurt a su alrededor; el latido constante y fuerte que podía oír tan claramente cuando presionó su cara en el hueco del cuello de Kurt.

Durante un largo rato se quedaron así, hasta que Blaine sintió sus músculos tensos relajarse, la ansiedad fluyendo hacia afuera de su cuerpo con facilidad, todo a la vez. La comprensión de que habían pasado años desde que había sido verdaderamente abrazado por alguien le sorprendió - había pasado tanto tiempo, que había olvidado cuán reconfortante era, lo perfecto que se sentía. Ni siquiera era porque se tratara de Kurt -era el acto simple y básico de ser abrazado, de estar tan cerca de alguien que se preocupaba por él, sin ningún contexto erótico. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y los brazos de Kurt se apretaron a su alrededor por un breve segundo antes de liberarlo.

Kurt lo miró con curiosidad, todavía tan cerca que Blaine podría besarlo con sólo inclinarse ligeramente hacia adelante. Se resistió a la tentación.

— No hueles como a un bar. Cooper dijo que planeabas estar fuera hasta tarde esta noche, pensé...

Blaine trató de apartar la mirada, pero no pudo, perdido en la tormenta azul de los ojos de Kurt.

—Yo... no fui. Digo, lo hice, pero ni siquiera entré. —Se movió con torpeza.— Tenías razón, Kurt. Eso no es lo que quiero. No así.

Sin embargo, como había esperado que Kurt reaccionara _("te lo dije", "Es bueno saberlo, ahora vete, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer")_, el suave calor de sus labios nunca habían sido parte de ello. Sin embargo, allí estaba, un beso como el que hizo a Blaine un adicto impotente después de la primera prueba la semana pasada, y lo tomó sin dudarlo, zambulléndose en la dulzura y la pasión de un Kurt sin restricciones, hasta que su mente finalmente recuperó sus sentidos y rompió el beso, un poco jadeante ya.

— Kurt. Kurt, espera. ¿Estás borracho? —Odiaba renunciar deliberadamente a esta cercanía, pero Kurt sabía a jugo de naranja y a licor, y Blaine no usaría su momento de debilidad si se trataba de algo que lamentaría más tarde.

Kurt suspiró y se alejó hacia la cocina, donde tomó un vaso medio vacío de líquido de color naranja del mostrador y lo vació en el fregadero.

— Un poco. Estaba preocupado. —Se volvió hacia Blaine con rostro suave.— Y cuando estoy preocupado, mi imaginación se hace cargo y... Sólo necesitaba distraerme. No quiero que te hagan daño, Blaine.

Blaine no podía apartar sus ojos de ese pedazo de piel asomándose por el cuello abierto de la camisa de Kurt, de sus deliciosos labios rojos por el beso. La excitación se propagaba a través de él en una animada ola y trató de dominarla, pero no era fácil, con una vista como esa justo frente a sus ojos.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes... y yo no voy a ir a ese lugar de nuevo, lo prometo. —Él respondió distraídamente.

— Sin embargo, no me refiero sólo a eso. —Kurt dio unos pocos pasos, cerrando nuevamente la distancia entre ellos. Extendió su mano sobre el corazón de Blaine, haciéndole exhalar un suspiro tembloroso.— _Yo_ no quiero hacerte daño. Pero... me gustas mucho más de lo que debería, y te deseo tanto que es indecente, y no debería decirte esto, pero es evidente que mi filtro está apagado esta noche. Y sería mucho más seguro si te fueras a casa ahora.

Él susurraba a milímetros de los labios de Blaine, cada exhalación levantando los diminutos vellos en el cuello de Blaine con deliciosos escalofríos, y _oh_, ¿estaba diciendo lo que Blaine pensó que estaba diciendo?

— Deberías ir a casa y volver mañana cuando esté sobrio y en control de nuevo, lo suficientemente responsable como para resistirme a ti, porque eso es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer aquí.

Blaine se sentía mareado, su sangre retumbando con deseo.— ¿Y si no quiero irme?

Kurt estaba respirando rápida y superficialmente. Su mano apretándose en la tela de la camisa tipo henley en el pecho de Blaine, la otra deslizándose por el costado del cuello de Blaine hasta enredarse en el cabello suelto en su nuca, haciéndolo gemir silenciosamente en la parte posterior de su garganta.

— ¿Y si te hago daño? —Los ojos de Kurt eran enormes y sombríos, buscando.

Blaine respiró hondo.— Voy a tomar ese riesgo.

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, tirando de él hacia otro beso.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt estaba borracho, eso era cierto. Pero no era el nivel de borracho donde su cerebro era incapaz de tomar decisiones y su cuerpo se hacía cargo, febril y sin preocupaciones. No era del tipo en que se despertaba en la mañana con resaca en la cama de un extraño, haciendo una mueca y enojado consigo mismo, ya que él no se quedaba hasta la mañana, y desde luego no con el primer chico cuyo atractivo principal de la noche anterior había sido que habían estado ahí e interesados.

No, no era ese tipo de borracho. Era sólo del tipo en el que el mundo parecía simple y difuso; donde todo se sentía ligero y brillante, cada sentimiento y pensamiento claro, destilado. Era el estado en el que el cerebro excesivamente analítico de Kurt tomaba un descanso de sus preocupaciones y su cuerpo reaccionaba con un entusiasmo puro, olvidándose de los límites y las expectativas sociales.

La cuestión era que Kurt sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo -él sólo eligió conscientemente que no le importara. En el momento en que se permitió fundirse en el abrazo de Blaine, ya se había absuelto a sí mismo por seguir sus instintos y aceptar todas y cada una de las consecuencias posibles. Y ahora, él sólo se concentraba en experimentar.

Besar a Blaine era como borrar años de sexo por el simple hecho de hacerlo -todos esos tipos, docenas de ellos, que no significaban nada a largo plazo- y volver a la alegría pura, no adulterada del contacto íntimo. Así era como se sentía: así era como se sentía estar con Blaine. Blaine, quien ponía todo de sí mismo en cada beso, apasionado pero inocente, haciendo que Kurt lo sintiera en todas partes, desde los vellos levantándose en la nuca, hasta la sensación de hormigueo en los dedos de sus pies. Se sentía como si nada más importara, como si besarse no fuera sólo un medio para llegar a un fin -y con un sobresalto, Kurt se dio cuenta de que para Blaine, no lo era. No importaba lo que Blaine realmente sintiera por él, parecía ansioso de tomar lo poco o mucho que Kurt estuviera dispuesto a darle, y disfrutar cada segundo de ello.

Kurt no tenía idea de por qué esto estaba demostrando ser tan excitante para él -no la inocencia e inexperiencia de Blaine, pero sí su falta de expectativas. Le recordaba a él mismo hace años con sus primeros novios, toda la diversión de explorar y aprender, antes de que el sexo se hubiera convertido en algo mundano, casi rutinario. Sus pantalones estaban sintiéndose cada vez más apretados ya, sus rodillas rápidamente llegando hasta el punto de sentirse débiles, y sólo se estaban besando, cielos...

— Ven. Vamos al dormitorio. —Su voz sonaba áspera y ronca, incluso para sus propios oídos y Kurt no esperó una respuesta cuando tomó la mano de Blaine y lo llevó en la dirección correcta. Besarse mientras estaban recostados era mejor, después de todo.

Era _mejor_, era _increíble_ -con Blaine extendido debajo de él, susurrando su nombre como una oración, mientras que Kurt se tomaba su tiempo para besar y lamer en su cuello y en sus clavículas, tan abajo como el cuello de su camisa henley le permitía. Las manos de Blaine estaban flexionadas en la espalda de Kurt, pequeños gemidos escapan de él mientras sus caderas se sacudían contra el muslo de Kurt cada vez que descubría otro punto especialmente delicioso en la piel de Blaine, y después de un tiempo, simplemente no fue suficiente -Kurt necesitaba más como necesitaba respirar. Él se apartó para mirar a los ojos dorados debajo de él.

— Dime lo que quieres.

— Verte. Por favor. —La respuesta fue inmediata y Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que entendía, pero quería estar seguro.

Bueno, sólo quería oír a Blaine decirlo.

— ¿Verme cómo? —Su voz era aún más grave ahora y la respiración de Blaine se entrecortó por un momento antes de especificar.

— ¿verte... desnudo? —Salió como una pregunta con la voz de Blaine quebránose al final, como si tuviera miedo de pedir tan poco.

Por supuesto, lo que no era mucho para Kurt era un nuevo mundo de experiencias para Blaine y Kurt estaba más que dispuesto a complacerlo.

Él solía ser consciente de su cuerpo, pero eran años detrás de él; se sentía bien en su piel. Así que no había ninguna duda en sus movimientos mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama y rápidamente se desabrochaba la camisa antes de quitársela por completo y abrir sus pantalones. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Blaine estaba llena de asombrosa adoración, _y Dios_, a Kurt le encantaba ver el efecto que tenía sobre él.

Sin ningún tonto movimiento de striptease (los había intentado, una vez, y se sintió absolutamente ridículo; simplemente no era _él_), Kurt se bajó los pantalones con manos rápidas y llenas de práctica. Oyó un brusco jadeo cuando se inclinó para quitárselos del todo, y cuando se enderezó, Blaine se retorcía en la cama, claramente incómodo en sus jeans deliciosamente ajustados. Kurt tragó un gemido; su miembro se retorcía en los confines de sus calzoncillos azul marino ante el pensamiento de Blaine duro y excitado. Deseaba tanto al chico -verlo, tocarlo, saborearlo... Desmoronarlo una y otra vez; hacerlo sentir querido y feliz, y _amado_.

_Whoa, más despacio, tigre._

Se quitó los calzoncillos y subió de nuevo en la cama.— ¿Puedo verte desnudo también?

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt metió los pulgares bajo el elástico de sus calzoncillos y Blaine dejó escapar un sonido ahogado, su mano volando hasta presionarse contra la bragueta de sus jeans por su propia voluntad. Él estaba a punto de verlo, por fin, y _joder_, se sentía como si esto fuera suficiente para hacerlo venirse. En un movimiento fluido, Kurt se bajó los calzoncillos y se deshizo de ellos, y luego allí estaba. El miembro de Kurt -grande y grueso, gloriosamente duro, con el vello púbico bien recortado- era mucho mejor de lo que Blaine había imaginado (y había imaginado un montón ), mucho más sorprendente que lo que había visto en el porno. Podía oír su propio gemido necesitado, podía sentir su propio miembro doliéndole de deseo, pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado ocupado perpetrando este momento en su memoria. Kurt, desnudo y más bello que cualquier hombre que Blaine había conocido, de pie allí sólo para él. Se sentía como si hubiera muerto e ido al cielo -y si esto era el cielo, no le importaba morir en absoluto.

Oyó la voz grave, ligeramente sin aliento de Kurt diciendo, como a través de una espesa niebla,— ¿Puedo verte desnudo también?

La cama se movió y al momento siguiente Kurt estaba de rodillas frente a él, la cabeza de su miembro balanceándose a no más de 60 centímetros de distancia de la cara de Blaine, y si sólo pudiera inclinarse y degustarlo... El solo pensamiento era como echar leña al fuego de su deseo.

— Sí. —_Todo lo que me pidas que haga. Como me quieras_.

Saltó de la cama, torpe en sus prisas; los ojos de Kurt sobre él haciendo que su rostro se calentara. Su Henley estaba en el piso en cuestión de segundos, los jeans se le unieron después de un momento gracioso, luchando apresuradamente con las piernas apretadas, y luego vaciló por un segundo antes de quitarse los bóxers también, y por primera vez quedó completamente desnudo delante de otro hombre.

Si sentía inseguro al principio, una sombra de su propia conciencia, una mirada al rostro sonrojado de Kurt fue suficiente para suavizarlo por completo. Kurt estaba de rodillas en la cama, acariciándose con lentitud, mirando a Blaine con ojos oscuros y hambrientos.

— Precioso.

Sólo una palabra, pero significaba más que todos los elogios que Blaine jamás había recibido en conjunto. Mordiéndose el labio, regresó a la cama, su miembro rozándose contra las sábanas, causando que un agudo siseo escapara de su boca. Dios, estaba tan excitado que le dolía. Y el hecho de que la mano de Kurt se había acelerado y pequeños y suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios ahora, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo._  
_

Blaine estaba a punto de recostarse contra la cabecera cuando Kurt llegó y lo atrajo hacia sí, y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaban de rodillas frente a frente. Y luego su mano estaba en lugar de la de Kurt, y él estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó paralizado. La sangre le latía en sus oídos, su respiración se había vuelto superficial y en pequeños jadeos, y sólo el ronco susurro de Kurt en su oído lo trajo de vuelta a la acción.

— Vamos, hermoso, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Las palabras fueron seguidas por un pequeño mordisco fuerte en el lóbulo de su oreja, centrándolo de nuevo. Reuniendo los últimos fragmentos de su compostura, Blaine se enfocó en Kurt -en su miembro pesado e imposiblemente suave en la mano de Blaine, sólo un poco más grueso para rodearlo completamente con su puño; en la forma en que Kurt cerró los ojos y gimió cuando él movió su mano experimentalmente. Su posición no era precisamente cómoda, así que Blaine improvisó, inspirado en sus sueños y fantasías.

— ¿Puedes recostarte?

Kurt lo hizo inmediatamente, inclinándose hacia atrás hasta yacer en la almohada, y estirándose hasta el cajón de la mesita de noche por una botella de lubricante que colocó en la palma de Blaine. Un poco torpe con la tapa y luego Blaine estaba arrodillado al lado de Kurt; con una mano lo acariciaba con creciente confianza, y con la otra atreviéndose a apenas rozar el cuello y el pecho de Kurt, rodeando un pezón, trazando una clavícula. Actuaba por instinto, experimentando con el tacto, el agarre, la velocidad y escuchando las reacciones, enfocado de manera tenaz y únicamente en Kurt, ignorando su propia necesidad desesperada. Él quería mucho más, quería acostarse al lado de Kurt y besarlo por todas partes, saborear su piel y su sudor, y -D_ios, sí_- su semen. Pero se sentía tan íntimo, _demasiado_ íntimo cuando Blaine no tenía ni idea de lo que había entre ellos. Por lo que sabía, para Kurt podría ser sólo otro revolcón, una cosa de una sola vez, y mientras él estaba feliz de tener aunque fuera esto, él se limitó sólo a las manos. Ir demasiado lejos, demasiado profundo, sería simplemente demasiado doloroso cuando Kurt le dijera mañana que había sido un error.

A juzgar por la forma en que Kurt estaba gimiendo, casi lamentándose constantemente ahora, Blaine debía haber estado haciendo algo bien. Observó fascinado, cómo los pezones rosados de Kurt se apretaban en pequeños capullos duros, mientras los músculos de su vientre comenzaban a temblar y su espalda se arqueaba. Pero entonces Kurt abrió los ojos y susurró _Blaine_, y su cálida y firme mano estaba en el miembro de Blaine, y se sentía como si hubiera sido creado sólo para estar allí, la caricia perfecta. Apenas unas pocas caricias más y Blaine sintió la presión caliente de su orgasmo formándose, corriendo a través de él. Trató de alejarse para evitar salpicar de semen toda la piel perfecta de Kurt mientras todavía le acariciaba con una mano temblorosa, pero Kurt lo detuvo inmediatamente.

— Quédate, quiero que... Quédate aquí, sí, _Dios, sí..._

Blaine no estaba seguro de quien de los dos se vino primero. Todo era callado y sin embargo tan intenso -la sangre latiendo con fuerza a través de él, la roja oscuridad cuando él cerró los ojos, el calor pegajoso y la dicha que se sentía más perfecta que nada y que todo.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt se sintió honestamente aturdido. En todos sus años en Nueva York, había tenido mucho sexo: algunos novios, muchos revolcones de una sola noche, incluso un prometido. Las ganas, el deseo... no eran nada nuevo para él, y apenas se negaba a sí mismo, aún cuando las últimas semanas habían sido inusualmente castas. Pero habían sido años desde la última vez que sintió _algo como esto_, su sangre hirviendo sólo por besar, tocar, ver las reacciones de su amante. Le tomó cada pizca de su fuerza de voluntad para no tratar de deslizar su miembro entre los labios hinchados de Blaine, tan tentadoramente abiertos con admiración al ver a Kurt deshacerse del último pedazo de su ropa.

Y Blaine probablemente no habría dicho que no, él lo sabía. Pero Kurt era muy consciente de que no podía hacer esto. Aún cuando había dejado de lado todas las demás dudas que tenía -la diferencia de edad, Cooper, todo eso. Kurt, aunque borracho, era demasiado responsable para hacer algo más de lo que acababan de hacer. Blaine era virgen. Kurt, aunque siempre cuidadoso, tenía un extenso pasado sexual. No quería poner al niño en peligro, no importa cuán improbable era. Antes de ir más lejos -_sí llegaban a hacerlo_- tenia que asegurarse que estaba limpio. Esto fue lo primero que pensó en cuanto descendió de su orgasmo estremecedor (y Dios, ¿qué pasaba con este chico? _¡sólo lo había masturbado!_, ¿como podía haberse sentido más intenso que cualquier experiencia sexual que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo?)

Blaine seguía temblando y aturdido, arrodillado a su lado, y Kurt se sentó para abrazarlo y suavemente tirar de él hasta la cama a su lado. Se quedaron allí por un largo rato, respirando con dificultad, apenas tocándose, pero conectados de la manera en que sólo el buen sexo podía lograr. Kurt empezaba a dormitar, contemplando perezosamente sólo el tirar del edredón por encima de ellos y limpiar el desorden en la mañana, pero luego sintió a Blaine alejarse de él y sentarse. Abrió sus soñolientos ojos.

El chico parecía contento y un poco conmocionado, pero ya estaba llegando a su ropa en el suelo. Kurt sintió una punzada de pesar -sí, odiaba la torpeza de la mañana, y por lo general prefería separarse de sus amantes justo después del sexo, pero esta noche sentía deseos de acurrucarse, y Blaine era cálido y hermoso, y olía tan agradable... Sacudiendo el inusual asalto de sentimientos, Kurt se estiró y le preguntó.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Un latido de vacilación, y luego,— Puedes quedarte si quieres.

Blaine no le miró, y esto nunca era una buena señal. Olvidando de pronto la somnolencia, Kurt se sentó en la cama, preocupado. ¿Había calculado mal? ¿Había malinterpretado el anhelo de Blaine? ¿Se había aprovechado de él? ¡Dios no lo quiera!

— ¿Blaine?

Miró a Kurt entonces, y sus ojos eran cálidos y llenos de emoción, con una sonrisa tímida y pequeña en su cara. Parecía estar bien.

— Ya me voy. No quiero que Cooper se preocupe si se despierta, y... creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora, ¿okay? Gracias, Kurt.

Kurt asintió. Una parte tonta de él deseaba que no fuera así y quería convencer a Blaine para que se quedara, pero la hizo callar. _Así era mejor_.

— _Gracias a tí_. Y ten cuidado en el camino de regreso, ¿okay? Envíame un mensaje de texto para que sepa que llegaste a salvo a casa.

— Lo haré. Voy a estar bien.

Ya vestido, Blaine vaciló un segundo antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de decidirse por un suave "Adiós." Antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, él se había ido. Sólo el sonido de una llave en la cerradura le hizo saber que Blaine se había ido cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

_N/T: ¿Qué les pareció? Y Kurt ya no pudo resistir más._

_Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y el tiempo que se toman para leer._

_Nos leemos el martes con un nuevo capítulo de All For You"_

_Bonito inicio de semana._  
_¡Klisses!_  
_¡XOXO!_


	8. Chapter 8

Apenas llegaron a verse la semana siguiente, y cuando lo hicieron, Kurt parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de agotamiento. Era la semana previa al estreno y Kurt prácticamente vivía en el teatro, participando en el ensayo general, añadiendo cambios finales y ajustes a los trajes, cosiendo de prisa algunos añadidos cuando se producía un cambio de última hora ante la visión del director. Blaine sabía lo ocupado y cansado que estaba Kurt, así que cuando pasó por el teatro un par de veces esa semana, siempre con café recién hecho y un panecillo para él, o algo de fruta, no tocó el tema de _Esa Noche_.

Blaine había temido la conversación de _la mañana siguiente_ tanto como se sentía esperanzado por ella, pero no había llegado. Se habían encontrado para almorzar al día siguiente, pero había sido con Cooper y Sebastian, y Kurt había estado amistoso como de costumbre -nada de miradas significativas, pero sin evitar los ojos de Blaine tampoco- y todo parecía indicar que la noche anterior no había ocurrido. Excepto que Blaine sabía que sí había sucedido, sus labios todavía se estremecían cuando miraba a Kurt, él podía sentir el suave roce de la mano de Kurt en su miembro, medio duro tan sólo por los recuerdos, podría describir hasta el más mínimo detalle la forma en que Kurt había lucido, la forma en que se había sentido y había sonado. Y cuando Sebastian se inclinó para darle a Kurt un beso de buenos días, la protesta feroz casi ahoga a Blaine, tratando de escapar de sus labios.

Kurt no había dicho nada al respecto, ocupado con el trabajo, y Blaine no lo iba a molestar, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera saber dónde se encontraban; del mismo modo en que no iba a besar la frente de Kurt con ternura cuando lo dejaba trabajando sobre la máquina, o alcanzar y arreglar su cabello alborotado por pasarse los dedos a causa de la frustración. El quería -Dios, claro que sí, sus dedos hormigueaban con ganas de tocarlo, sus labios ansiaban besarlo- pero no sería justo añadir más complicaciones a la ya difícil semana de Kurt.

De todos modos estaba casi seguro de que sabía lo que iba a oír. Ese viernes por la noche, se había obligado a sí mismo a salir de la cama de Kurt y volver a casa lo más pronto posible porque tenía miedo de escuchar que había sido un error, algo de una sola vez, ¿y podrían por favor volver a ser sólo amigos? Blaine sabía que era el escenario más probable, él había pensado que estaba preparado para ello, pero no en ese momento. No cuando lo único que quería era volver a vivir y atesorar lo que acababa de pasar, tan bello y espectacular como había sido, sin contaminarse con el rechazo o los remordimientos. No en el momento en que se había sentido tan abierto y vulnerable, con el corazón y todos los nervios expuestos, pulsando con emociones que no podía contener. Había estado bastante seguro de que si era rechazado en ese momento, podría haber muerto en realidad. Así que se había ido a casa.

Pero ahora, después de seis días de tortura alternando entre _"__Claro que fue sólo una aventura de una noche para él" _y el_ "¡Pero... él dijo que yo le gustaba!"_, Blaine sintió como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de nervios. Necesitaba saber, de una manera u otra, lo que fuera _-sólo necesitaba saber_. Pero todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento había sido más confusión cuando Kurt le llamó ese día -Jueves- sonando animado, feliz y descansado, para decirle a Blaine que lo llevaría al estreno del show al día siguiente por la tarde. Y Blaine estaba emocionado, por supuesto que lo estaba, y le hizo todas las preguntas correctas sobre el código de vestimenta y la hora en que debían reunirse y en dónde, pero no preguntó lo que él realmente quería, por lo que todavía no lo sabía.

¿Era una cita?

Parecía una cita -irían solos, ellos dos, perfectamente arreglados para la ocasión, a un estreno en Broadway; y sonaba tan elegante, tan perfecto para una primera cita... excepto que lo más probable es que no lo fuera. Kurt iría porque trabajaba allí, porque había puesto todo su tiempo y todo el esfuerzo de las últimas semanas en ese musical y ahora al fin podía sentarse y disfrutar del resultado, dejando que otras personas se preocuparan. Y llevaba a Blaine, porque... bueno, Blaine le había dicho lo mucho que deseaba ver un musical de Broadway, ¿o no? Y Kurt probablemente tenía un boleto adicional, por lo que había decidido ser considerado. Sí, eso era lo más probable. No había necesidad de tener muchas esperanzas.

Pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, sus sueños esa noche estuvieron llenos de besos de Kurt, de su voz entrecortada, de sus manos y sus labios provocándolo de maneras que Blaine no se atrevió a pedir esa noche, y se despertó desesperadamente duro y necesitado a la mañana siguiente, pero más que nada, abrumado por sus sentimientos. Debido a que Kurt era el sexo encarnado, sí, pero era mucho más. Blaine quería que fuera mucho más.

El día después de tremenda noche sólo podía estar lleno de confusión emocional, con extrema esperanza, emoción y ansiedad luchando por dominar su corazón. Para el momento en que Kurt llegó a recogerlo (_como si se tratara de una cita, ¿no?_), Blaine había tenido suficiente. Tan pronto como recobró la capacidad de hablar -porque Kurt Hummel elegantemente vestido era una visión que debía tener libros escritos acerca de ello- la pregunta salió como si una presa se hubiera desbordado.

— Kurt, ¿qué somos?

La brillante sonrisa de aprobación que Kurt le dio cuando entró y miró el atuendo sencillo pero lleno de estilo de Blaine, se estaba desvaneciendo ahora, y Kurt suspiró, sin ni siquiera tratar de desviar la cuestión.

— Iba a hablar contigo acerca de eso esta noche, en realidad. Sin embargo quería esperar hasta después del show -no hay necesidad de distraerte y arruinar la diversión, ¿no te parece?

Eso no sonaba prometedor, pero no importaba lo que Kurt tuviera que decir, Blaine sólo quería que fuera, _ahora_.

— No creo que pueda lograr estar más distraído. Sigo pensando en ti y en mí, y en esa noche, y en lo que dijiste, y... sólo dime, Kurt. ¿Qué es esto entre nosotros?

Kurt asintió con el rostro solemne mientras entraba a la cocina y tomaba una botella de agua de la nevera. Se apoyó en el mostrador frente a Blaine y bebió un trago. El silencio se extendió entre ellos, cargado de tensión. Finalmente, Kurt habló.

— Está bien. _¿Tú_ qué quieres que sea?

La pregunta sorprendió a Blaine, negando sin habla momentánea. Él esperaba un simple _sí_ o _no_, _amigos_ o _amantes_, una decisión que tendría que tomar y aceptar. En su lugar, Kurt le preguntó -ya pesar de todos sus sueños y esperanzas, no sabía qué decir. _¿Para siempre_ era una respuesta estúpida? Por supuesto que lo era, viniendo de alguien que conocías desde hacía pocas semanas, y un completo adolescente. ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Una relación? Demasiado vago. ¿Novios? ¿Reunían los requisitos, considerando que Kurt ya no era un niño?

Su lucha por hablar no escapó de la mirada de Kurt. Dejó la botella en el mostrador.

— ¿Te gustaría que esta noche fuera una cita? —Preguntó sencillamente y sonrió cuando los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con incredulidad.— Puede serlo, siempre y cuando no te importe la parte de la discreción. Porque no importa lo que digamos, no creo Cooper vaya a ser demasiado comprensivo.

— Sí. —La palabra salió de su boca, incluso antes de que Kurt terminara de hablar.— Sí, me encantaría. Mucho. —Añadió para asegurarse de que Kurt supiera lo que quería decir. Y entonces, sólo para aclarar, avanzó los dos pasos que habíaa entre ellos y lo besó; su corazón ligero y mareado, listo para elevarse.

Kurt se separó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Blaine, y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta con rostro de repente más grave.

— Espera. Traje esto para ti, en caso de que estuvieras interesado en que nosotros... fuéramos más.

Le entregó a Blaine un pedazo de papel doblado y esperó a que lo abriera. Era una especie de informe de laboratorio con un montón de abreviaturas médicas, y la palabra _**negativo**_ en cursiva y negritas después de cada una de ellas. ¿Era esto...?

— Acabo de recibirlo esta mañana, es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Necesitaba que supieras, quería estar seguro. Estoy limpio, Blaine. He estado con muchos hombres, pero estoy sano. Así que cuando lleguemos más allá de esa noche, no tienes que preocuparte de esto, _si lo hacemos_, quiero decir... si quieres, en algún momento.

Había un poco de ansiedad en los ojos de Kurt y Blaine no podía soportarlo. Se movió de nuevo dentro del espacio de Kurt para otro profundo beso, presionándose contra él de una manera que no se había atrevido antes, y jadeando por la deliciosa fricción cuando sus caderas se movieron justo así.

— Sí quiero. ¿_Algún momento_ puede ser _ahora_? —Susurró contra los labios de Kurt entre besos y se sorprendió al oírlo inhalar fuertemente, sentirlo endurecerse rápidamente contra la cadera de Blaine. Un instante después cambiaron sus posiciones, la espalda de Blaine ahora presionada contra la nevera con Kurt chupando suavemente sobre su cuello y moviendo sus caderas contra las de Blaine, sus erecciones encajando a la perfección, de una manera que hizo que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco. Y entonces se detuvo; frío espacio vacío donde Kurt había estado, y Blaine gimió.

Kurt descansó su mano en la mejilla de Blaine, presionó un beso suave en sus labios, antes de alejarse más.

— Me encantaría... no tienes idea de cuánto, pero tenemos que irnos ahora o llegaremos tarde, y no quieres perderte tu primer espectáculo de Broadway, ¿o sí?

Si Blaine era totalmente sincero, ahora mismo no le preocupaba el show. Él dejaría de ir gustoso con tal de pasar la tarde desnudo en la cama con Kurt. O simplemente besándose, completamente vestidos. O incluso sentados en un sofá juntos, apenas tocándose, mientras él se deleitaba con el hecho de que _estaban saliendo_. O lo que fuera, _juntos_. Que le gustaba a Kurt, que lo deseaba, que fuera lo suficientemente precavido para asegurarse de que estaba sano para Blaine. Eso era lo que le importaba.

Lo cual, en realidad, bien podría hacer en un teatro, sentado al lado de Kurt y viendo el espectáculo.

**...**

Había un taxi estacionado en frente del edificio cuando salieron, aunque Kurt no había llamado a nadie desde que había llegado a recoger a Blaine. ¿Significaba que el coche había estado esperando todo ese tiempo? Blaine no tuvo tiempo de expresar su curiosidad porque Kurt ya estaba abriendo la puerta de atrás guiándolo al interior con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Esperó a que Blaine se acomodara y cerró la puerta detrás de él con una sonrisa antes de subirse por el otro lado.

El conductor, un joven de cabello largo y rubio, sonrió ampliamente.— ¡Hola Kurt! ¿Qué tal?

— Buenas noches, Steve. —El tono y la actitud de Kurt coincidían a la perfección con su atuendo.— Siento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar.

— No, hombre. Está bien. ¿Dónde quieren ir?

— Al teatro, por favor.

— Por supuesto. —El coche ya se estaba moviendo, el conductor ya no les prestaba más atención, y Blaine comenzó, sintiendo la suave y cálida mano de Kurt tomar la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. El gesto, aunque simple, significaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran compartido antes, incluso esa noche en la habitación de Kurt. Era como una confirmación, esto no era sólo sexo o diversión. Estaban en _una cita_.

¿Pero no se suponía que era un secreto?

Kurt sonrió al ver la pregunta en los ojos de Blaine, y rozó un pulgar sobre sus nudillos.— Está bien. Steve es la discreción personificada.

Steve se rió desde el asiento delantero.— Sí, soy sordo y ciego aquí hasta que oiga mi nombre. —Como para probar su punto, comenzó a cantar en voz baja con la radio con voz agradable y sorprendentemente clara. Blaine alejó los bordes dentados de la idea de cuántas veces Kurt debió haber conducido de esta manera, con cuántos hombres debió haber probado la discreción de Steve tan a fondo. Él optó por centrarse en el rostro de Kurt, tan hermoso y abierto mientras se llevaba la mano de Blaine a los labios para besarla -besos lánguidos y suaves sobre sus nudillos, al lado de su dedo pulgar, en el interior de su muñeca, donde se detuvo. Su lengua salió y sin prisas atormentó la suave piel sobre el punto de pulso, chupando ligeramente, y el aliento de Blaine se entrecortó con el placer y la intimidad de ello.

Kurt sonrió y bajó sus manos unidas a sus rodillas donde continuó acariciando la palma de Blaine con ligeros toques de sus dedos.

— ¿Vas a confiar en mí con los planes para esta noche?

— Por supuesto. —La voz de Blaine salió un poco ronca y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ocultar el efecto que Kurt tenía sobre él, incluso con el sólo roce de sus dedos.

— Gracias.

Viajaron en silencio, sólo intercambiando una o dos frases, pero mientras tanto, sus manos estaban teniendo una conversación animada. O, bueno, tal vez era un monólogo, con la mano de Kurt continuando las lentas y dulces caricias. De alguna manera, se trasladó a los muslos de Blaine en algún momento y simplemente se quedó allí, trazando pequeños patrones abstractos, casi distraídamente. Las manos de Blaine para este punto se limitaron a flexionarse y apretarse a los lados mientras se concentraba en no gemir o subir directo al regazo de Kurt.

Y luego llegaron al teatro, así que se bajó del coche, se arregló la chaqueta y se recordó que oficialmente, eran amigos. Sólo amigos. Nada más, en público. Kurt se inclinó hacia el conductor antes de salir.

— ¿Podrías estar aquí a las 10:30? Tengo un destino más en mente para esta noche. —Dijo pasándole a Steve un billete de cincuenta dólares.

— Claro. Nos vemos entonces.

El coche arrancó y se dirigieron hacia el conocido edificio, y hacia la multitud.

**...**

Tan emocionante como era el estreno, Blaine tenía problemas para concentrarse en el escenario. Parte de esto podría haber sido por el hecho de que había visto la obra tantas veces en los ensayos, que podía citar partes de él en sus sueños. Pero sobre todo, era la presencia de Kurt a pocos centímetros de distancia y el hecho de que se trataba de una cita, que causba que todo lo demás se desvaneciera en el fondo, sin importarle.

Robó miradas del encantador perfil de Kurt, algunas veces atrapándolo mirándolo de vuelta con ojos brillantes, incluso en la oscuridad, y la comisura de su boca retorciéndose en una sonrisa. Cada roce casual, aparentemente accidental de los dedos de Kurt contra los suyos en el reposabrazos se sentía como una corriente eléctrica subiendo por su brazo ya través de su cuerpo; cada vez que Kurt se inclinaba hacia él para susurrarle algo en voz baja al oído -un comentario ingenioso o, una vez, un entrecortado _"¿Te he dicho que te ves hermoso esta noche?"_ -Blaine sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón y que su respiración se le entrecortaba. Para el intermedio, honestamente esperaba que no hubiera lectores de mentes alrededor; porque francamente, incluso _pensar_ en un rapidito en el baño de un teatro de Broadway era probablemente de muy mal gusto, si no es que un sacrilegio.

Kurt se volvió hacia él tan pronto como se encendieron las luces. La gente alrededor de ellos estaba dejando sus asientos, charlando animadamente.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos por unas bebidas?

— No. Quiero besarte. _—Oh, hola impulsivo. Hace mucho que no te veía._

Kurt se rió con cariño, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó pensando por un momento antes de decir— De hecho, ¿por qué no? Vamos.

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se deslizaron por la puerta de _Sólo personal _y corrieron hacia el taller de Kurt. Ya casi ahí, Kurt se detuvo en un viejo armario en el estrecho pasillo, sacó un simple cordón color marrón detrás de él. Un segundo después una llave de plata estaba en su mano.

— La guardo aquí por si acaso. El guardia cierra el armario de llaves por la noche y en ocasiones necesito una manera de entrar. ¿Vamos?

— _Sí._

**...**

En el segundo en que Kurt cerró la puerta y empujó a Blaine contra ella, se estaban besando -profundos besos apasionados desde el principio, y Blaine se sentía como un hombre sediento en un desierto consiguiendo un vaso de agua fresca y fría. Él gimió en la boca de Kurt y deslizó sus manos bajo su chaqueta y arriba hacia la espalda de Kurt para atraerlo más.

— Dios, ¿por qué eres tan caliente? —Kurt chupó el labio inferior de Blaine y dejó un rastro de besos por su mandíbula para susurrar contra la sensible piel de su cuello.— Todo lo que podía pensar allá afuera era que no te había besado lo suficiente antes de irnos.

Sus labios en el cuello de Blaine eran insistentes, acalorados, y Blaine pronunció sin aliento el nombre de Kurt, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso. Una carrera vertiginosa corría por él, ¿y realmente había pensado alguna vez que los besos de Nathan se sentían bien? Parecía ridículo ahora.

Las manos de Kurt estaban apretadas en las caderas de Blaine, sus pulgares trazando ocasionalmente pequeños círculos, hasta que rozó su erección tensando los pantalones de Blaine y ambos jadearon. Kurt movió la mano para acariciarlo a propósito y la cabeza de Blaine golpeó contra la puerta mientras se arqueaba; la sensación de los dedos de Kurt rozando suavemente arriba y abajo en su longitud era casi imposible de soportar en estos momentos.

— Kurt, por favor... _por favor_. —No pudo detener el gemido.

— Por favor, ¿qué? —Kurt murmuró, bajo y grave en su oído.

— Te deseo... muchísimo... —Él estaba jadeando, y la pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía era capaz de pensar de manera racional sabía que no tenían tiempo o las condiciones de hacer nada más ahora, pero él sentía que iba a explotar.

Kurt se alejó, ruborizado y con ojos oscuros; una mano se extendió sobre el hombro de Blaine para cerrar la puerta.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo. Y tienes que estar en silencio. —Y luego simplemente se arrodilló delante de él, y Blaine tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no gemir. Seguramente estaba soñando y se iba a despertar en cualquier momento...

Excepto que no era un sueño.

— ¿Puedo? —La voz de Kurt era ronca y la forma en que se humedeció los labios, fue un disparó directo a la ingle de Blaine.

— Sí. Dios _sí._

Lo siguiente que supo Blaine fue que Kurt estaba abriendo su cremallera con dedos expertos, bajando sus pantalones y ropa interior lo suficiente para liberar su miembro y rozar su cara en el hueco de su muslo con un suspiro encantado. Y luego...

Y luego los dedos de Kurt se cerraron alrededor de su eje y su lengua rosada se deslizó lentamente por la cabeza del miembro de Blaine, reuniendo el líquido pre seminal que goteaba ya en la punta, y Blaine no logró contener un grito ahogado. Nunca había sentido antes algo tan perfecto, suave y cálido, mucho más suave que una mano. Pero entonces el calor aterciopelado de la boca de Kurt lo envolvió por completo y fue la misma sensación multiplicada por el infinito, y las caderas de Blaine se sacudieron hacia adelante por su propia voluntad. Él se retiró de inmediato, pidiendo disculpas en un susurro entrecortado, pero Kurt se limitó a sonreír -y Dios, la imagen de su boca perfecta a milímetros del miembro de Blaine era algo que nunca, jamás olvidaría.

— No, está bien. Toma mi boca si quieres. Puedo soportarlo. Y no te detengas.

Con eso, Kurt se dejó caer sobre el miembro de Blaine, tomándolo en toda su longitud, y Blaine no pudo evitarlo aunque lo hubiera intentado. Sus caderas se movían con el estímulo suave de las manos de Kurt, no tenía palabras ni pensamientos coherentes; era una bendición en su forma más básica y en el último destello de razón, empujó su puño contra la boca para tratar de mantenerse callado. Después de eso, todo se desvaneció menos la humedad y suavidad resbaladiza alrededor de su pene y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que Kurt chupó y luego paseó la punta endurecida de la lengua por el borde sensible de su glande, y Blaine se vino, duro y rápido, mordiendo su mano para mantener dentro el torrente de sonidos. La última sensación antes de que su universo explotara fue la de Kurt tragando con fuerza alrededor de su miembro palpitante.

**...**

Cuando abrió los ojos, no estaba recostado en su cama después de un sueño erótico extremadamente realista. Él estaba en una habitación con poca luz llena de telas y vestuarios, apoyándose pesadamente contra Kurt, con la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y su cuerpo flojo y flexible. Se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones estaban de nuevo arriba, el cinturón abrochado, y exhaló un largo y tembloroso suspiro, todavía incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

En ese momento, un sonido sordo de una campana llegó desde la distancia. Blaine levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Kurt, centelleantes y tiernos.

— Tenemos que irnos. Es la primera llamada. —Kurt presionó suavemente los labios contra los suyos y Blaine no pudo evitar pasar la lengua dentro de su boca por un segundo. El sabor era nuevo y extraño, y la comprensión de que el beso de Kurt sabía a su semen fue suficiente para ponerlo medio duro de nuevo a pesar de la sensibilidad post-orgásmica.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —No tenían tiempo para algo más, pero no podía dejar a Kurt necesitado, ¿o sí?

Kurt sonrió y abrió la puerta.— Puedo esperar. Vamos.

Puede que haya habido cosas que sucedieron en el escenario después de que regresaron y las luces se apagaron de nuevo, pero Blaine estaba demasiado conmocionado para prestarles atención alguna. Él acababa de recibir su primera mamada. De Kurt. En un teatro de Broadway, durante el intermedio de un estreno. Y se sentía un millón de veces mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado.

No podía creer que esta era su vida.

* * *

_N/T: Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, mi semana fue poco menos que infernal (en realidad poco más) A excepción del hermoso episodio que nos regalaron el martes._

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Verdad que Kurt es increíble? Ante todo quiere cuidar a Blaine :D_

_Espero sin falta el martes por la tarde actualizar All for you. y el Miércoles nos leemos con otro capítulo de esta historia._

_Gracias por sus revews, de verdad son lo más!_

_Pasen excelente domingo! _

_¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	9. Chapter 9

La segunda mitad de la obra pasó tan rápido que Blaine se sorprendió al ver caer la cortina y escuchar los aplausos. Cuando todo terminó y todo el mundo comenzó a moverse hacia las salidas , Kurt se quedó sentado y sacó su teléfono celular. Blaine sintió un malestar creciendo en él. ¿Entonces era este el final de su cita? ¿Volverían a la vida normal y a hacer de cuenta que nada pasó? Pero Kurt sólo encendió el teléfono, escribió un mensaje y lo guardó de nuevo, y entonces toda su atención estuvo de vuelta en Blaine.

— Le dejé saber a Cooper que te voy a llevar a la fiesta después del show, y que llegarás tarde a casa.

— ¡Oh! ¿Sí? —No era que Blaine estuviera decepcionado, no en absoluto. Una fiesta después de un estreno en Broadway era muy, muy emocionante. Era sólo que él esperaba un lugar más privado.

La sonrisa de Kurt era positivamente perversa sin embargo.— Técnicamente, sí. No le mentiría a Coop, ¿verdad? En realidad no es una fiesta, es sólo un brindis para celebrar el éxito del show. Nadie tiene la energía para una fiesta después de la primera función y antes de tres más este fin de semana. Beberemos un poco de champán y luego tengo otro lugar en mente para nosotros.

Blaine encontró muy difícil no rebotar en su lugar. Esta tarde ya había sido fantástica y con la perspectiva de más por venir, su aturdimiento se estaba saliendo de control.

Sólo pasaron media hora tras bambalinas, con la atmósfera ligera y burbujeante como el champán que Blaine nunca había probado antes, pero que descubrió que le encantaba. Sentía cosquillas en el labio superior de una manera que le daban ganas de pedirle a Kurt que lo chupara, y casi lo hace antes de reconocer que era una señal segura de que se estaba poniendo medio achispado y descuidado. Dejó su segunda copa sin terminar después de eso y se concentró en escuchar las conversaciones a su alrededor hasta que Kurt miró su reloj e hizo un gesto hacia él.

— Es hora de que nos vayamos. Bien, damas y caballeros, rómpanse una pierna mañana, y estoy de guardia en caso de cualquier crisis de vestuario. —Kurt les envió un beso colectivo y luego abandonó el teatro con Blaine. El taxi familiar ya los estaba esperando frente al edificio. Blaine miró su reloj: 10:30 en punto.

El teléfono de Kurt vibró con un mensaje de texto entrante antes de llegar al taxi. Lo leyó y le mostró la pantalla a Blaine con una sonrisa.

_**Cooperson:** bien, pero no dejes que se emborrache y se enamore de algún actor, él se emborracha fácilmente._

Blaine se rió tímidamente con el rubor calentando sus mejillas.

— Sí, él me dio una cerveza hace dos días y luego se burló de mí cuando quise que cantara conmigo toda la noche. Creo que es seguro decir que hiciste bien, sin embargo. Estoy casi sobrio y no estoy interesado en ningún actor.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que Blaine muriera por besarlo.

— Debería sentirme muy mal de que él esté sin saber, pero simplemente... no lo estoy. Probablemente me afecte en algún momento, pero por ahora, sólo voy a disfrutar del resto de nuestra primera cita. Sube. —Abrió la puerta para Blaine de nuevo.

Steve les dio la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza cuando Kurt le dio una dirección y se fueron. Blaine, tonto y sin preocupaciones por el champán y la alegría pura llenándolo, tomó la mano de Kurt y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa esperanzada.

— ¿Me das un beso? —Se sentía mareado y audaz, más aún cuando Kurt no vaciló, sino que se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se movió de inmediato hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Blaine, dándole sus labios en un tierno beso.

— Hola, —susurró contra la boca de Blaine antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarlo profundamente, y Blaine hizo algo que realmente había querido probar, pero no había tenido la oportunidad todavía. Deslizó una mano por la columna vertebral de Kurt y enredó la otra en el espeso y suave cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza y tiró de él ligeramente. Kurt tomó la indirecta y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la piel de alabastro de su cuello y garganta, y Blaine no pudo resistir ni un segundo.

Con sólo la punta de su lengua, trazó una línea hacia arriba en el cuello de Kurt por un costado, y luego lo besó hacia abajo, lento y tierno. Depositó un beso en el hueco debajo de la oreja de Kurt, chupando suavemente debajo de su mandíbula, saboreando la escasa barba de tres días; rozó los dientes tan abajo como el cuello de su camisa le permitió. Kurt estaba delicioso, su piel suave y delicada, su olor irresistible, una mezcla compleja que Blaine ya había aprendido a reconocer y a asociarla con él. También estaba dejando escapar los sonidos necesitados más adorables y Blaine quería quedarse así durante el resto de la noche y explorar todos los puntos sensibles de Kurt.

Eso no sucedió, sin embargo. Hubo un sonido de una garganta aclarándose, sin mucha sutileza.

— Kurt, amigo, ¿recuerdas las reglas?

Kurt suspiró y se apartó, y Blaine se erizó instintivamente. ¿Estaban a punto de escuchar algo acerca de ser _gay_ en un taxi? Pero Kurt simplemente recitó en tono monótono.— Los cinturones de seguridad puestos hasta que nos estacionemos.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil, ¿o sí? Puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando estemos ahí.

Kurt se encogió de hombros como disculpándose, sonrió y besó a Blaine en los labios una última vez antes de bajar de su regazo, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y asegurándose de que sus pantalones todavía se veían bien después de arodillarse en el asiento. Por supuesto que se veían bien. Luego tomó la mano de Blaine y la sostuvo durante el resto del viaje.

Se sentía perfecto.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña calle lateral con poca luz y Kurt se apresuró a abrir la puerta de Blaine, tomando su mano de nuevo tan pronto como los dos estuvieron de pie. Steve gritó por la ventana abierta.

— ¿Es todo por esta noche?

— Sí. Caminaremos de vuelta a casa. Gracias, Steve.

— El placer es mío, chicos. ¡Buenas noches! —El taxi se fue con un chirrido de neumáticos y Kurt se centró de nuevo en Blaine.

— Okay, este restaurante no es ni grande ni particularmente elegante, pero ese es su punto fuerte. No mucha gente sabe de él, es mi pequeño secreto que no tengo ninguna intención de compartir con los chicos, y la comida es para morirse. No tenemos que escondernos mientras estemos aquí, ¿okay? —Como para probar su punto, Kurt atrajo a Blaine entre sus brazos y lo miró, tan cerca, con ojos cálidos y sonrientes.— Quería ser capaz de hacer esto toda la noche.

Con sólo suave toque de su pulgar, trazó el contorno de los labios de Blaine antes de besarlo, lento y profundo, ahí mismo, en una de las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York.

**...**

Blaine no tuvo más alcohol esa noche, sin embargo, se sentía borracho cuando le robó el último beso rápido en la penumbra de la escalera en el edificio de Cooper, y finalmente se despidió de Kurt. Pensó que había sabido lo que era una buena cita, pero después de esta noche, él sabía exactamente lo equivocado que había estado.

La cena había sido increíble.

Después de una breve conversación tranquila con una camarera que claramente conocía a Kurt y que le agradaba, se sentaron afuera en el pequeño y oculto jardín trasero, rodeados por el aire cálido y perfumado. Estaban solos ahí, en una pequeña e íntima cúpula a la luz de las velas. Se tomaron de las manos y hablaron en voz suave y tranquila, y Blaine ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba comiendo porque sólo podía concentrarse en Kurt, en su toque, en su sonrisa, en el brillo de sus ojos; sólo en él, nadie más. Había suave música de piano en el fondo e incluso el omnipresente latido del tráfico de la ciudad sonaba muy lejos y en silencio.

Después de haber comido, Kurt lo llevó a un columpio en el patio, y la camarera les trajo un plato de fruta fresca. Sabía que el sabor de las frambuesas, los albaricoques y las uvas nunca sería el mismo después de que Kurt le diera de comer con los dedos, cada bocado seguido de besos y caricias mientras estaban sentados tan cerca, con la cabeza de Blaine acunada en el hombro de Kurt.

Caminaron a casa después de la medianoche, un lento paseo en la tranquilidad de la noche de verano. Se tomaron de la mano durante todo el tiempo que pudieron, hasta que Kurt besó la muñeca de Blaine y vacilante la dejó ir porque estaban cerca de sus hogares y ahí había más gente en la calle.

Cooper estaba todavía de pie cuando Blaine entró al apartamento.

— Whoa, si yo no supiera lo que el teatro te provoca, pensaría que estás enamorado, te ves tan soñador. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Blaine encontró muy difícil cambiar y fingir, incluso por un momento, que acababa de tener la noche más mágica de la historia, y no por _el teatro_. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que intentarlo.

— Fue... _simplemente wow._

Cooper se echó a reír.— Aww, estás tan embelesado que eres en realidad incoherente. Vete a la cama, me platicas de esto mañana. ¡Buenas noches!

— Buenas noches, Coop.

Sí. Mañana. Tal vez para mañana sería capaz de abrir la boca sin soltar todo lo relacionado con la cita más increíble del mundo, directamente a su hermano que _no podía saber_ lo cerca que Blaine había estado de Kurt.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt se las arregló para llegar a casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de él antes de que entrara en pánico. Se dejó caer sin gracia en el sofá, sin molestarse en encender la luz, y dejó que las frías olas de la ansiedad pasaran sobre él.

_¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?_

El sexo era una cosa, pero hacerlo con el hermano de Coop pudo haber sido una muy mala idea. Sin embargo, había sido una decisión consciente. ¿Pero esto? ¿El resto de la noche? Se suponía que iba a ser una cita, sí, pero la forma en que resultó... y Kurt ni siquiera podía decir que estaba actuando, jugando de modo que ambos pasaran un buen momento. No, él nunca había jugado hasta tal extremo. ¡Y ni siquiera lo había intentado aquí!

Su idea inicial era llevar a Blaine a cenar a un popular restaurante tailandés que conocía y le gustaba. No iban a poder actuar como una pareja allí, pero era lujoso y exótico, y lo suficiente para impresionar a cualquier cita.

En cambio... oh Dios, en cambio Kurt se dejó llevar por la apariencia deslumbrante de Blaine, por sus ojos brillantes y sus pecaminosamente hermosos labios, tan deliciosos en la cocina de Coop. _En la cocina de Coop_, ¡por amor de Dios! Y entonces el olor de Blaine aún persistía a su alrededor cuando subieron al taxi y Kurt tenía que tratar de encontrar más de ese olor en su muñeca, donde su piel era tan fina y cálida, y su pulso latía tan fuerte y emocionado. Y entonces...

Blaine era como una droga. Su toque, su cuerpo, su sabor, la forma en que se deshizo tan bellamente ante los ojos de Kurt, bajo sus manos y boca, sobre su lengua, y _mierda_, Kurt se perdió en ello.

No podría haber habido restaurante insignificante o genérico después de eso. Él tenía que llevar a Blaine a_ ese_ lugar, a su lugar especial donde iba cuando quería estar solo, con la secreta esperanza de que algún día hubiera alguien en su vida para compartirlo. _Nunca había llevado a nadie ahí._ Y ahora...

Y ahora no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Él no había actuado así en años, pero se sentía tan natural, tan bien. Blaine no se merecía menos; sólo lo mejor que Kurt tenía para dar. Pero sólo podía significar una cosa, esta necesidad imperiosa de dar, de cuidar; Kurt conocía la sensación, había pasado por esto, varias veces en los últimos diez años, de hecho. Y nunca terminó bien, incluso cuando no hubo cuestiones de diferencia de edad, hermanos mayores protectores, o en breve, la distancia. En este caso, sólo podía terminar catastróficamente mal. Tenía que controlarse a sí mismo, maldita sea. Tenía que ser el maduro, el razonable.

Pero sabía que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Kurt Hummel siempre había tenido problemas para resistir la llamada de su corazón.

* * *

_N/T: Capítulo cortito, pero estuvo lindo, ¿no? Kurt, Kurt, Kurt... no sufraaaas, déjate llevar ;)_

_Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews y comentarios. Mi semana infernal número dos está casi por terminar :D Así que espero poder actualizar pronto. El viernes esperen All For Ypu, el sábado esperen It's Not Babysitting, y el domingo esperen No More Pretending :) La siguiente semana sólo habrá una actualización de cada uno de los fics antes citados, se viene mi cumple, y tengo varios festejos en puerta :3_

_Gracias por regalarme su tiempo leyendo esta traducción, ya saben, si detectan algún error, no duden en informarme. Recuerden que esta hostoria y las demás, están también disponibles en AO3 y en Scarves&Coffee... Estoy en vísperas de una nueva traducción... es CrissColfer, así que crucen los dedos para que me autoricen :D_

_Tengan una linda noche, y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	10. Chapter 10

_N/T: __Una disculpa enooooooorme por actualizar hasta este momento... FF se negó a darme permiso de actualizar el sábado, ayer... Y hoy parecía seguir en contra mía. Por otro lado, les comento que __este capítulo tiene varias canciones. Sólo para que conste, en AO3 y Scarves&Coffee encontrarán los links en negritas que los llevarán directamente a ellas. No es obligatorio que lean el capítulo escuchándolas como fondo musical, pero definitivamente SI mejorará la experiencia._

_Que disfruten la lectura. _

* * *

— ¿Bee? Levántate dormilón, el desayuno está listo.

El fuerte golpe en la puerta de su habitación sería suficiente para darle un ataque al corazón a un hombre muerto, por lo que era una suerte que Blaine llevara mucho tiempo despierto. Había estado recostado en la cama, con ojos soñadores y sonriendo con diferentes niveles de intensidad durante horas. Incluso con la noche de por medio, no confiaba en sí mismo, así que estaba esperando el familiar suave click de la puerta del apartamento al cerrarse detrás de Coop. Pero ahora parecía que su hermano había decidido apartarse de su habitual rutina sabatina de ir a trabajar "sólo por un par de horas" en la mañana.

Oh, bueno, Blaine tendría que mantener la boca cerrada y fingir no estar loco y ridículamente enamorado, eso era todo. Podía hacer esto, no estaba en el club de teatro de su escuela sólo por los créditos después de todo. Y no quería meter a Kurt -bueno, a ambos- en problemas, así que esa era la mejor motivación de todas.

— Dame cinco minutos, —le gritó. Necesitaba un momento para ponerse en personaje.

— Oh, vamos, soy sólo yo, no tienes que ponerte todo presentable. Tendremos un impresionante y perezoso fin de semana al estilo Anderson. Pijamas y unión masculina como parte del menú. Sal.

— Okay, okay. Ahí voy.

Cooper sonaba tan entusiasta que no presagiaba nada bueno, pero Blaine sabía que no debía discutir. Cierto, lo único que quería era ver a Kurt tan pronto como fuera humanamente posible sin despertarlo y obtener su mirada de la fatalidad, pero él no podía simplemente descartar los planes de Coop. Especialmente cuando normalmente saltaría ante la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su hermano sin su trabajo interponiéndose por una vez.

Sabía que para Cooper 'pijama' significaba "lo suficiente como para cubrir las partes íntimas," pero de todos modos, él se puso los pantalones viejos de Batman y una camiseta. De alguna manera la idea de estar medio desnudo con su hermano en la habitación se sentía menos natural ahora que cuando tenía diez años.

Había un buen desayuno en la mesa cuando Blaine llegó a la cocina, con huevos, tocino, pan tostado y una taza de café recién hecho. Cooper sonrió, ya sentado en su lugar habitual.

— Bueno, cuéntame lo de anoche. ¿Cómo estuvo la obra? ¿Qué tal la fiesta? Te veías muy feliz cuando llegaste a casa.

Oh, Okay. La obra era un territorio seguro donde Blaine podía divagar _durante horas_. ¿La fiesta? No tanto. Con entusiasmo desatado empezó a hablar entre bocados de comida.

— _¡Fue espectacular!_ La obra asombrosa, la música, los actores, los trajes. Había visto los ensayos, pero realmente se sintió diferente al verla correctamente, como un producto terminado, ¿sabes ? —Claro, él había estado distraído durante la mayor parte de la obra, pero el ambiente era definitivamente _mágico._

— ¿Viste los ensayos?

— Sí, te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? Kurt me consiguió un pase para que pudiera ir al teatro y observar cada vez que quisiera.

Cooper asintió. —Oh, cierto, puede que hayas mencionado algo. Me alegro de que ambos hayan hecho click tan bien. —Blaine casi se atragantó con el café antes de que Coop terminara.— Estaría preocupado contigo estando solo todo el tiempo si él no hubiera estado de acuerdo en echarte un ojo. Kurt es un buen tipo.

— Definitivamente lo es. —Dios, _si Cooper supiera_... Era casi imposible mantener su rostro neutral, pero Blaine no pudo resistirse a preguntar desde detrás de su taza de café.— No entiendo por qué está solo, digo, por lo que puedo ver, él debería ser un buen partido, ¿no? Guapo, agradable, talentoso... —Él realmente se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir una avalancha de otros adjetivos.

La sonrisa de Coop desapareció cuando negó con la cabeza.— Es un muy buen partido, pero simplemente no quiere ser atrapado. Kurt es... se podría decir que lo han herido, una y otra vez. Usado, engañado, echado. Después de que James rompió su compromiso... nunca había visto a Kurt tan roto antes, Bee. Parecía como si fuera a hacerse añicos con el menor contacto. Y luego la cirugía de su padre por encima de eso. Se había ido por un mes a la casa de su familia, y cuando regresó, él estaba... diferente. Más contenido, menos emocional. Supongo que va a costarle mucho trabajo a algún hombre poder romper sus barreras y ganarse su confianza.

De repente con un nudo en la garganta, Blaine buscó a tientas algo que decir, sin dejar saber demasiado. _Distracción. Bien._

— ¿Y tú? No estás nada mal tampoco, y sin embargo, no te he visto con una chica desde que llegué aquí. ¿O es que es cierto todo el tiempo extra en el trabajo?

Cooper se rió pero sonó apagado de alguna manera. Se tomó su tiempo terminando sus huevos antes de responder.

— No, es sólo trabajo. No estoy seguro de ser el tipo de hombre de relaciones a largo plazo.

Blaine frunció el ceño.

— ¿De verdad? Pero debes sentirte solo, haciendo todo por ti mismo. No puedes trabajar todo el tiempo, no es sano, ¿sabes?

Coop resopló sin alegría y se puso de pie para poner los platos en el fregadero.

— Cállate y ven a ver _Duro de Matar _antes de que me vea obligado a utilizar el argumento de _eres demasiado joven para entenderlo._

Estaban en la cuarta película y Blaine definitivamente se sentía perezoso ahora, lleno de pizza, palomitas y coca-cola, y resignado a no ver a Kurt hasta el lunes, cuando el teléfono de Cooper sonó. Acostumbrado ya a las largas conversaciones de negocios de su hermano, Blaine aprovechó la oportunidad para ir al baño y enviar un mensaje de texto _(Me gustaría poder pasar para darte las gracias por lo de anoche, pero Cooper me mantiene encadenado a John McClane. ¿Ayuda?)_. En el momento en que obtuvo una respuesta _(Misión de rescate iniciada. Prepárate para el impacto.)_ y volvió a la habitación, Cooper había terminado de hablar y estaba esperando con un control remoto en la mano.

— Mas tarde saldremos a un K Bar-karaoke con los chicos, —anunció y pulsó la tecla play.

— Espera, ¿qué? —Blaine le quitó el control remoto y detuvo la película de nuevo.

— Bar-karaoke. Hoy en la noche. Sebastian llamó, quiere ir a cantar y a beber, y Kurt va, entonces nos uniremos a ellos. Obviamente, tú no vas a beber. Mucho. ¿A menos que no quieras ir?

— ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de escucharlos cantar a ustedes tres? De ninguna manera.

— Genial. Ahora anda, ponle play. Esta es la mejor escena.

**...**

El bar -uno que Cooper y sus amigos frecuentaban aparentemente de manera regular- estaba a media luz y lleno de gente en Sábado por la noche, pero Blaine vio a Kurt de inmediato, como si estuviera iluminado por una fuente de luz invisible. Su corazón latió de una manera que le dijo que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con sus miradas y sus palabras esta noche, cuando todo lo que quería era tomar la mano de Kurt y besarlo, sin importa quien lo viera y lo que tendrían que decir al respecto.

Kurt no parecía tener ningún problema pretendiendo que no estaban... ¿saliendo? ¿que no eran novios? ¿amantes? Los saludó a él y a Cooper como a unos queridos amigos; no hubo ningún rubor delator en sus mejillas, ni el menor cambio en sus ojos cuando miró a Blaine. Sólo su usual sonrisa hermosa -una sonrisa que se transformó en ternura y complicidad, cargada de emociones en el segundo en que Cooper y Sebastian se alejaron por un momento.

Sólo duró un instante esa sonrisa privada iluminando el rostro de Kurt, pero fue suficiente para que Blaine supiera: él no era el único que había disfrutado de la noche anterior y que ansiaba estar más cerca. Sólo esa sonrisa fue suficiente para calmar la inquietud de Blaine y serenar su corazón. Kurt estaba aquí. Él estaba cerca, estaba sonriendo, y -aunque fuera en menor grado- era de Blaine. Eso era suficiente para esta noche. Hablarían y cantarían y escucharía a otras personas actuar, y pasaría un buen momento. Y luego, ya habría tiempo y lugar para ellos de nuevo, un pequeño momento de la existencia donde podrían ser honestos y abiertos, juntos. Él podía esperar.

El bar parecía ser muy popular (La más amplia selección de canciones en la ciudad, —explicó Kurt.— De todo tipo, por eso hemos venido aquí.) Y pronto el karaoke estaba a todo lo que daba, con gente entrando y saliendo, con voces y canciones y habilidades vocales que variaban ampliamente. Los cuatro bebían y charlaban, aún no estaban listos para unirse a la diversión -Coop incluso compró una cerveza para Blaine ("Sólo una, y si le dices a nuestros padres que te dejé beber, lo negaré todo")

Pronto Sebastian se frotó las manos y sonrió.— Empecemos este show.

En el momento en que se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el escenario, alto y delgado y un poco intimidante, incluso fuera de su traje de diseñador, Kurt se inclinó hacia Blaine.— Somos conocidos en este lugar, los tres. La mayoría de estas personas son clientes frecuentes y... ya lo verás.

Blaine se volvió al escenario con mayor interés.

Reconoció la canción al instante y observó con asombro cómo el hombre que había aprendido a asociar con sonrisas un tanto despectivas, sarcástico y brutalmente honesto hacía una brillante interpretación de _"__Bad"_ de Michael Jackson, completada con cada exhalación de sonidos, con sus caderas moviéndose y dando vueltas, y con la voz fuerte y clara. _Wow._ Claramente Coop sólo se hacía amigo de gente talentosa.

Hablando de eso, su hermano era el siguiente en reclamar el micrófono. Blaine lo había escuchado y cantado con él infinidad de veces cuando era un niño, pero ahora se sentía diferente, con la perspectiva que el tiempo y la distancia le habían dado. Ahora de verdad podía apreciar, con oídos más experimentados -los oídos de un músico- lo bueno que era Cooper en todo mientras interpretaba el viejo clásico de Aerosmith, "_Cryin'_." Con qué facilidad atraía a la audiencia, quienes se mecían y cantaban con él. Todos los ojos fijos en él.

De repente, como si hubieran abierto de golpe un cajón olvidado, Blaine recordó cómo en la escuela secundaria, antes de que él se mudara y se fuera a la universidad, Coop había soñado con ser actor, cantante, una estrella famosa. Cómo había ensayado sus movimientos de baile delante del gran espejo en el armario de sus padres cuando él había pensado que nadie lo veía. Blaine se preguntaba ahora qué tan grandes habían sido esos sueños; lo mucho que le había costado enterrarlos y entrar en el mundo de las finanzas en su lugar, utilizando los talentos analíticos que su padre siempre había alabado en Cooper. ¿Cuántos de los problemas paternales de su hermano se remontaban a ese período de conversaciones en voz alta que Blaine había entendido muy poco? En aquel entonces, había estado aburrido de todos esos argumentos, y sólo quería que su hermano mayor jugara y cantara con él.

Tendría que preguntarle. No esta noche, sin embargo.

Ahora, Cooper estaba de vuelta, sudoroso y lleno de júbilo, prometiéndole a Blaine realizar un dueto increíble más tarde, incluso mientras se dejaba caer en su silla y se tomaba el resto de su bebida. Y, por supuesto, Blaine lo complacería, ¿por qué no? Él nunca había tenido realmente miedo escénico y la única persona cuya opinión le importaba en esta sala ya lo había oído cantar de todos modos, mientras tocaba el piano en su sala de estar.

Por ahora, sin embargo, dejaron el escenario para otras personas, charlando acerca de la promoción de Coop y el musical de Kurt, y se sentía bien. _Blaine se sentía bien_ -relajado y aceptado aquí, donde no era etiquetado o comparado con los estándares de los demás. Donde podía estar sin vergüenza, sin pedir disculpas de ser él mismo.

La cerveza, a pesar de tomarla lentamente, le estaba afectando ya; creando un suave y agradable zumbido y haciendo del mundo un lugar divertido y feliz. Los otros tres se estaban relajando también, más ruidosos y risueños, y luego Kurt se fue con una sonrisa maliciosa, Cooper y Sebastian animándolo.

— ¿Has oído ya a nuestra diva gay? —De repente la voz de Sebastian estaba cerca de la oreja de Blaine, sacándolo de su ensoñación mientras miraba el trasero de Kurt en sus muy ajustados pantalones vaqueros. Blaine negó con la cabeza y el hombre se echó a reír.— Oh, esto va a ser grande. Agárrate los pantalones, bebé Anderson.

La música empezó y Blaine estaba seguro de que tenía que haber un error, porque no había manera de que alguien intentara esta canción en un bar-karaoke -no así como así, sin calentar, no en la nota original y _sin duda_ no un hombre. Miró a su alrededor -la mitad de la muchedumbre parecía compartir sus dudas, la otra mitad esperaba expectante, incluso con entusiasmo.

Y entonces Kurt cantó.

_Share my life, take me for what I am_

(Comparte mi vida, tómame por lo que soy)

Cada nota pura y perfecta, disparándose directo al corazón de Blaine, a su alma, hasta que no había nada más. Todo se disolvió, el bar, la gente, el mundo. Sólo existía Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt..._

_I don't really need to look very much further,  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow._

(Realmente no necesito mirar más allá,  
No quiero tener que ir a donde no me sigas.)

Los ojos de Kurt estaban cerrados, sus manos se movían suavemente con la música mientras se concentraba en la canción y sólo en la canción, y Blaine deseó -rezó- por ser merecedor de estas palabras, que fueran para él, ganárselas, ser el que le mostrara a Kurt cómo podía ser amado, lo mucho que lo amaba, deseaba y adoraba.

_Don't make me close one more door,  
I don't wanna hurt anymore,  
stay in my arms if you dare,  
or must I imagine you there?_

(No me hagas cerrar otra puerta más,  
Ya no quiero sufrir más,  
Quédate en mis brazos si te atreves,  
¿O debo imaginarte ahí?)

La canción no era para él, lo sabía. Pero justo en ese momento, se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible para ser ese hombre algún día.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt se bajó del escenario aturdido y sin aliento, la ovación de pie y las luces fueron demasiado después del momento en oscura reclusión de la canción donde sólo reinaron las emociones. Un momento que siempre se sentía como una eternidad, hasta que terminó. Se dirigió a su mesa en medio de elogios y miradas de asombro por parte de extraños. Su corazón latía con fuerza, excitado, emocionado, _y joder_, ¿qué había estado pensando al elegir "_I Have Nothing"?_ Una letra resonando a través de él tan fuerte que agitaba sus sentimientos.

_Él no había estado pensando_, ese era el problema -había elegido instintivamente una canción que sentía ganas de cantar esta noche. Lo cual estaba bien, sus decisiones instintivas eran generalmente las mejores, pero ahora, aquí, él no podía confiar ni en sí mismo ni en sus instintos. Tenía que ser racional, razonable.

Los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta de Blaine, y la expresión divertida de Seb mientras veía al chico sólo confirmó lo que Kurt ya sabía. Tenía que controlarse mejor a sí mismo -tenía que dar un paso atrás desde el borde antes de dejarse caer a ciegas, en el fragor del momento. Sabía lo fácil que podía hacerlo, lo mucho que lo disfrutaría.

Hasta que se estrellara con toda su fuerza contra las rocas escarpadas en la parte inferior.

No. Ya tenía demasiadas cicatrices y parches; se había roto demasiadas veces. No podía permitirse otra oportunidad. Sobre todo cuando no había ninguna posibilidad de un final feliz.

No bebió más esa noche -siguió ordenando para los demás, pero sólo pedía Coca cola para él. Eso no le impidió divertirse una vez que desechó el miedo de manera temporal.

Disfrutó enormemente la actuación de "_Rio"_ de los hermanos Anderson. Se las arregló para reírse de las bromas de un Sebastián medio ebrio mientras Blaine cantaba "_When I Get You Alone"_, ridículamente achispado y mirando directamente a Kurt con los ojos entornados. La desesperadamente dura presión de la palma de su mano contra su bragueta debajo de la mesa pasó desapercibida, y dio las gracias a todos los dioses por el hecho de que Cooper se tomara su tiempo en el baño en ese preciso momento.

Para el momento en que sus dos amigos muy borrachos lo obligaron a volver al escenario con ellos para interpretar "_Friday",_ la canción que Kurt odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ya era suficiente y quería ir a casa. Pero Sebastian insistió en una última ronda y Blaine, sonrojado y adorablemente tonto a pesar de que había terminado hace horas su única cerveza, tuvo una idea loca, y Kurt simplemente no pudo decirle que no.

Sólo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran ya demasiado lejos para recordar.

_Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends._

(Aquí vamos otra vez, yo quiero que seamos algo más que amigos.)

La primera línea de Blaine se enroscó alrededor del corazón de Kurt y lo atrajo a la canción, el espacio vacío que nunca podía resistir, incluso después de que había decidido seguir la moda en lugar del teatro musical. El escenario todavía se sentía como su casa, correcto y adictivo, y compartirlo con Blaine era tan bueno como él pensaba, como él esperaba -como él temía- que sería. Sus voces eran perfectas juntas, como si la canción hubiera sido escrita para ellos y Kurt sintió resbalar, acercándose cada vez más al tentador precipicio de la dulce y mortal rendición.

No, definitivamente no dormiría esta noche.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Él Domingo se arrastró como la melaza, como el alquitrán que no se había calentado lo suficiente o como un caramelo pegajoso. Al mediodía Blaine dejó de buscar nuevas analogías y se resignó al hecho de que no había forma de escapar de la compañía de Cooper hoy. Estaban... conviviendo. Una vez más. Haciendo compras, yendo al cine, y haciendo la cena juntos. Tacha eso, _tratando_ de hacer la cena juntos -al final Blaine asó el pollo y las verduras él mismo y envió a Coop a atender su mano quemada al sofá. Resultó que su hermano era un torpe y gruñón cuando tenía resaca. Imagínate.

En los últimos días, finalmente llegaron al punto donde dejaron de caminar con cautela y comenzaron a _hablar de nuevo_ -o tal vez por primera vez, de verdad, ya que la última vez que estuvieron tan cómodos y abiertos alrededor del otro Blaine era todavía un niño. Realmente se sentía muy bien tener un hermano mayor de nuevo. Sin embargo, una gran parte de los pensamientos de Blaine estuvieron en otro lugar durante todo el día. En otro apartamento, a sólo una cuadra de distancia, para ser exactos.

Entonces el Lunes finalmente llegó y Blaine tuvo que esforzarse para no ir a la casa de Kurt en el minuto en que la puerta se cerró detrás de Cooper temprano en la mañana. En lugar de eso, limpió su habitación, escribió correos electrónicos a algunos de sus amigos en Dalton, lavó la ropa. Cuando vio el reloj de nuevo, eran apenas las ocho. Kurt no se despertaría en horas. Fue al gimnasio, volvió, se duchó y se cambió. Bebió café. Las once.

Incapaz de esperar más, Blaine se fue. Compró un ramo de flores salvajemente colorido a una anciana en una esquina; luego, una caja de frambuesas en un pequeño puesto de productos. Estaban maduras y frescas, su color le hacía pensar en los labios de Kurt cuando lo había besado profundamente.

Entró en el apartamento de Kurt calladamente, casi sin respirar, aunque su corazón ya martilleaba un feliz staccato sólo por estar aquí al fin.

— Blaine, ¿eres tú?

La voz de Kurt llegó amortiguada a través de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio justo cuando Blaine se quitó los zapatos.— Soy yo. Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

— No. Ven aquí.

Abrir la puerta con un codazo era algo así como un desafío, con las manos todavía ocupadas con flores y frutas, pero se las arregló y de repente él estaba de pie en la puerta mirando a Kurt estirándose en la cama, apenas cubierto por una sábana delgada que _no ocultaba nada_, y era un milagro que Blaine no soltara todo lo que llevaba. Obligó a su boca a permanecer cerrada y a su cerebro a trabajar de nuevo y se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto hacia su colorida carga.

— Hola, yo... voy a llevar esto a la cocina.

— Mm, no, ponlos en la mesita de noche y ven conmigo. Te extrañé.

Y realmente, ¿quién era él para negarse cuando el adorable, adormilado, insoportablemente sexy y seguramente desnudo Kurt Hummel lo invitaba a la cama?

Blaine también lo había extrañado demasiado.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt esperaba... No, en realidad no esperaba nada; con la franca práctica de alguien que había tenido experiencias buenas, malas o simplemente aburridas, y algunas veces -raramente- espectaculares; que había aprendido que nunca se sabe qué tan bueno podía ser un amante hasta intentarlo, no tenía expectativas. Aún así, deseaba, anhelaba, y sabía que Blaine sentía un deseo similar. Así que estaba bastante seguro que habría un orgasmo en su futuro inmediato, de una forma u otra.

Pero los lentos besos que empezaron en sus labios y se movieron a sus sienes y mandíbula, cuello y garganta, sólo se volvieron más profundos y más audaces, sin progresar con las manos o sin frotarse, o cualquier otra cosa que no fueran suaves caricias. Besos y caricias tan tiernas que agitaron algo olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo. No podía llamarse exploración o una pequeña misión que algunos chicos intentaron como juego previo. No, esto era simplemente... Kurt ni siquiera podía nombrarlo. Era como si Blaine quisiera decirle hola a cada milímetro de su piel, ya sea con la caricia de sus cálidas manos o sus labios suaves, el toque de su lengua, un dulce rasguño de sus dientes... en todas partes. Literalmente en todas partes, y Kurt sólo permanecía ahí entregándose a ello, impotente porque estaba -experimentado y tan seguro de que no había nada que lo sorprendiera sexualmente hablando- desmoronándose en la más inocente y hermosa de las maneras, bajo las manos de un niño de diecisiete años de edad.

No era el continuo descenso hacia la obtención de un orgasmo, lento o apresurado, pero seguro. Era... un mar cálido y sereno de placer, envolviéndolo con suaves olas besando su piel, y pronto dejó de preguntarse y analizar, y simplemente se dejó llevar, cayendo en las atenciones que Blaine le proporcionaba, satisfecho de no contenerse. Era como si su cuerpo fuera un nuevo instrumento que Blaine quería llegar a conocer -cada plano y cada ángulo, cada rincón, tierno y curioso, fascinado por los sonidos que lograba provocar.

Había zonas en el cuerpo de Kurt, que estaba bastante seguro que nadie más se había molestado en prestarles atención, y las cálidas olas hicieron eco a través de él, evocando sonidos y reacciones ajenas a su voluntad. Nunca supo que el hueco en su tobillo era un punto sensible que lo hacía arquearse de placer con un solo movimiento de una minuciosa lengua. Nadie nunca se preocupó en explorar sus costillas y costados de manera tan cuidadosa, descubriendo toda una gama de sensaciones, desde _OhDiosMioSí_ hasta risitas incontrolables.

Cada centímetro de su espalda, una zona erógena gigante que lo podía poner de rodillas si se utilizaba correctamente, pero que siempre era ignorada después de un corto tiempo, ahora era tocada a la perfección, lánguidamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Dedos callosos y contundentes acariciaban su piel sensible con sólo el toque de sus uñas; suaves besos hacia el valle de su columna vertebral; cálida lengua lamiendo inesperadamente aquí y allá, y en poco tiempo Kurt estaba jadeando, gimiendo, lloriqueando, incapaz de detenerse. Estaba _tan cerca_ de suplicar cuando las manos de Blaine se deslizaron hasta su trasero, acariciando y masajeando ligeramente. Y cuando le siguieron sus labios húmedos y calientes, mordiendo y chupando en el músculo, muy lejos de donde realmente lo necesitaba, Kurt se rompió.

— Blaine por favor, _por favor..._

— Date a vuelta.

La voz de Blaine era baja y ronca, su respiración entrecortada, y Kurt gimió cuando se giró para recostarse sobre su espalda y vio su cara -sus ojos oscuros de deseo, labios rojo rubí. Dios, no podía recordar la última vez que había deseado a alguien así; estaba ya al límite, _muy cerca_, dolorido y chorreando, con líquido pre-seminal esparcido generosamente alrededor de su ombligo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Blaine estaba todavía completamente vestido, con la mano ahuecando la tirante mezclilla de su bragueta por un momento fugaz, y esto era ridículo, y ridículamente caliente, y Kurt no sabía _por qué sentía tanto_, pero sin duda iba a morir si no lo hacía venirse pronto.

— Cualquier cosa, todo. Lo que quieras. Sólo, _por favor._ Te necesito.

Blaine se tomó su tiempo para levantarse de la cama y quitarse la ropa, sus ojos nunca dejaron la cara de Kurt, su lengua rosada asomándose una vez, dos veces, para mojar los labios que parecían en carne viva por besarlo. Y entonces estaba desnudo y hermoso, y Kurt gimió, sus caderas se sacudieron, en busca de fricción donde no la había.

— Ven aquí. —Blaine estaba cayendo de rodillas junto a la cama y Kurt entendió al instante, moviéndose para sentarse en la orilla, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre su espalda cuando sus brazos se negaron a sostenerlo. Esa boca, Dios, esos labios sobre él, no había nada que deseara más ahora. Estuvo a punto de llorar cuando Blaine besó su muslo, su cadera, provocándolo. Hasta que lo hizo.

La boca de Blaine era... todo. Tímida y audaz; inexperta y entusiasta. Suave y apasionada, rápida para tratar de aprender. Estirándose alrededor de la circunferencia considerable de Kurt, vibrando con el constante torrente de murmullos y gemidos mientras Blaine se hundía sobre él lentamente, deliberadamente, una y otra vez, y los ojos de Kurt se pusieron en blanco, sus últimos pensamientos coherentes luchando y crepitando hacia la nada. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Blaine, apenas recordando tirar de ellos débilmente y luego se arqueó y cantó su liberación en alguna loca escala, rompiéndose brutalmente con una nota alta.

Cuando abrió los ojos y parpadeó aturdido, le tomó un momento inspeccionar sus alrededores. La cabeza de Blaine estaba apoyada pesadamente contra su rodilla y Kurt se incorporó tambaleante para ver cómo estaba y porque en serio, _realmente necesitaba ver su cara ahora_. La sonrisa de Blaine era deslumbrante, con un poco de semen esparcido alrededor de sus labios y barbilla, y Kurt lo atrajo a la cama para un beso salado y pegajoso mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo para tratar de hacerse cargo de él.

Excepto que no había nada de qué hacerse cargo, sus dedos se deslizaron a través de un lío caliente. Blaine se rió tímidamente.

— Lo siento. Yo no... yo ni siquiera... Eres muy caliente cuando te vienes, ¿okay?

Y en realidad, lo único que podía hacer Kurt, era atraer a este increíble niño adorable para besarlo profundamente.

Pero entonces Blaine se estiró un poco y al instante siguiente había una frambuesa madura y jugosa en la boca de Kurt, y Dios, este era el mejor Lunes por la mañana que se pudiera imaginar. Desnudo en la cama con un hombre hermoso, después de que el sexo lo dejara saciado en más de un sentido; besándose y dándose de comer frambuesas mutuamente, y acurrucándose un poco, hasta que decidieron levantarse. Bebieron un delicioso café caliente y luego prepararon panqueques y comieron juntos entre risas y charla. Le siguieron notas del piano y suaves canciones y más besos, y era...

_Todo era perfecto..._

* * *

_N/T: __¿Qué les pareció? Fue lindo, ¿no? Yo en lo personal, adoro la forma en que hacen el amor. Kurt no puede resistirse a los encantos del inocente Blaine... pero es que ni cómo culparlo... Yo no podría tampoco XD_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Bonito inicio de semana!  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	11. Chapter 11

— ¿Qué tal un día de compras mañana?

Estaban de pie junto a la puerta del apartamento de Kurt, tratando -sin poder- de despedirse un miércoles por la noche, después de otra tarde que pasaron juntos. Blaine realmente tenía que volver a casa; Cooper volvería pronto con la cena, y sería sospechoso que Blaine no estuviera ahí después de que dijera que estaba en camino. Pero era tan difícil irse cuando podía estar aquí, haciéndolo con Kurt.

Los últimos tres días habían sido como un sueño. Sin la necesidad de hacer nuevos trajes para el teatro por ahora, Kurt lo tenía más fácil en el trabajo, por lo que hizo un poco de mantenimiento en los vestuarios del almacén y trabajó en sus diseños particulares en casa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Blaine que iba a pasar sus tardes de verano con el hombre por el que estaba loco, ya sea en su apartamento de Nueva York o en un teatro de Broadway, ayudándole a catalogar todo un armario de trajes viejos, nunca lo hubiera creído. Y sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y no podía estar más feliz.

Por supuesto, él estaría feliz barriendo las calles si lo hiciera con Kurt.

— ¿Hacer compras para qué?

Kurt sonrió y le robó otro beso antes de contestar.— Ropa, zapatos, accesorios... Me gusta tu forma de vestir, pero tengo ganas de añadir algunas piezas bien elegidas a tu guardarropa. He visto unos pantalones que se verían devastadoramente bien en ti, y algunas camisas de diseñador que me gustaría que te probaras y...

Blaine sentía mucho tener que acabar con este entusiasmo en los ojos y rostro de Kurt.

— Oh... Me encantaría, Kurt, pero no tengo nada de dinero en este momento. Coop está pagando por mi comida y todo lo demás aquí. No puedo hacer que me compre ropa también.

Kurt resopló, claramente divertido por alguna razón.

— Um, ¿Blaine? ¿Te has preguntado lo mucho que genera tu hermano? Te voy a dar una pista: él es un joven prodigio en una gran corporación financiera, que ha sido promovido tres veces en los últimos dos años y nunca dice que no al tiempo extra. Además, se supone que es un genio de la inversión. Sólo pregúntale si puedes ir de compras conmigo, y mándame un mensaje de texto para ajustar la hora. Ahora vete.

Con un beso rápido, Kurt abrió la puerta y empujó suavemente a Blaine hacia el ascensor.

**. . .**

Vacilante, Blaine abordó el tema durante la cena. La pregunta de Cooper sobre su día funcionó muy bien como una introducción.

— Estuve ayudando a Kurt en el teatro, ha estado catalogando trajes antiguos. De hecho, quiere que vaya de compras con él mañana.

Coop tomó otro bocado de pasta.— Mm. ¿Ropa?

— Sí.

— Buena suerte. Recuerde llevar zapatos cómodos, ir de compras con Kurt es como un deporte olímpico.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta con torpeza, sintiéndose un poco como una sanguijuela.— Sin embargo no creo ir. No es como si tuviera dinero de sobra.

Cooper se encogió de hombros, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.— Oh, vamos, seguro que puedes ir, tienes mi tarjeta, ¿no? ¿Cuánto necesitas? ¿Quinientos? —Levantó la vista cuando el silencio continuó, y claramente leyó mal la expresión atónita en el rostro de Blaine, porque negó con la cabeza.— No, tienes razón. Te debo un par de regalos de cumpleaños después de todo. Sólo trata de mantenerte dentro de los mil dólares ¿de acuerdo? Kurt tiende a irse sobre las marcas de diseñador, por lo que necesita a alguien para que no se vaya por la borda.

Le costó a Blaine un tiempo encontrar su mandíbula debajo de la mesa.

**. . .**

Ir de compras con Kurt resultó ser agotador, pero también divertido y satisfactorio de una manera que Blaine nunca había sospechado que podría ser. Nunca había tenido a nadie que fuera con él a comprar ropa antes, y ciertamente no alguien que esperara pacientemente mientras Blaine se probaba una cosa tras otra, comentando expertamente sobre la forma y los colores, y ofreciendo opiniones y consejos honestos. Finalmente, ni siquiera se acercó al límite que Cooper le había dado, y aún así llegó a casa con los brazos cargados de bolsas y cajas. Por no hablar de lo abrumado que se sentía después de gastar en ropa más de lo que había gastado en meses, por no mencionar que lo había hecho en una tarde.

Había algunas camisas y cardigans, dos pares de pantalones que se ceñían a su trasero y piernas de una manera totalmente indecente sin dejar de ser cómodos, y algunas pajaritas a las que no se pudo resistir. También había una nueva colonia, una que había querido probar durante un tiempo y terminó gustándole. Kurt había aspirado el aroma de su muñeca y casi gimió, con los ojos cada vez más oscuro de una manera que Blaine ya conocía muy bien, y fue el último empujón para comprar la colonia, a pesar de su precio. Oh bueno, después de todo era un regalo de Coop.

Más tarde esa noche, al borde del sueño, un pensamiento revoloteó a su alrededor, haciéndole sonreír en la suave oscuridad. Ellos prácticamente no se habían tocado hoy. Ni un beso o un abrazo, ni siquiera se tomaron de las manos -estaban en público, en lugares donde la privacidad y la discreción no podían ser garantizadas- y sin embargo, no importó. Con la sonrisa y la atención de Kurt, con su fácil conversación y el entendimiento instantáneo, se había sentido como la cita más increíble. Y esto era nuevo.

Claro, él podía no haber tenido mucha experiencia en citas, pero sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no era una condicionante. Recordó las citas con Nathan, algunas cenas y caminatas, un par de películas, unos cuantos paseos alrededor, cosa que siempre se había sentido casi como una fachada, mientras que debajo de la delgada superficie ambos realmente sólo pensaban en formas y lugares para conseguir cierta intimidad, unos pocos minutos para ellos mismos para poder besuquearse de forma segura, tal vez ir más lejos, en la medida que las circunstancias lo permitieran.

Y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que con Kurt, Blaine no tenía que soñar constantemente en conseguir contacto físico porque podían hacerlo, y lo hacían; sus necesidades se encontraban como nunca antes, lo que hacía que obsesionarse fuera innecesario. Pero estaba bastante seguro que era más que eso. Mientras que él deseaba constantemente a Kurt, sus nervios se dispararban en su presencia, bullendo y zumbando cada vez que estaban cerca, nada importaba lo suficiente como para bloquear todo lo demás -sus conversaciones y risas, el entendimiento y los intereses que compartían. No eran sólo amantes o lo que sea que eran- Kurt y Blaine eran amigos. Todavía era nuevo, fresco, ciertamente nada de lo que Cooper y Sebastián eran para Kurt, pero estaba allí, y hacía que toda su relación fuera mucho mejor, más compleja.

**. . .**

El viernes Kurt decidió que si bien no era fanático de mantener a los animales enjaulados, Blaine simplemente tenía que ir al zoológico y al acuario.

Salvo que estuvieron más tiempo del que habían planeado en el Zoológico del Bronx porque Blaine no podía alejarse de la sección infantil, alimentando y acariciando a las cabras y a las llamas, y hablándoles hasta que Kurt era un desastre de risitas inútiles, en cuclillas en el suelo con una punzada en su costado. Y luego estaba el jardín de las mariposas y _era tan hermoso e interesante_, que para cuando dejaron el zoológico ya eran más de las seis y no tenía sentido ir al acuario hoy. Optaron por cenar en casa de Kurt.

Las nubes que habían estado amenazado sobre ellos la mitad de la tarde, finalmente estallaron justo cuando estaban saliendo de la estación del metro. El aguacero fue repentino y sorprendentemente frío para una lluvia de verano, y los dejó empapados en cuestión de segundos. Esto debió haberlos molestado, pero en su lugar, terminaron riendo mientras corrían para llegar al refugio seco y seguro del apartamento de Kurt. Era ese tipo de risa infecciosa que se alimentaba de la hilaridad del otro hasta quedar jadeando, con las manos en el vientre, y con sus músculos doloridos por la carrera y el esfuerzo de la risa histérica. Para entonces ya estaban en casa, goteando el suelo del pequeño pasillo de Kurt, con la ropa y el cabello empapados, y con ondulaciones débiles de la risa aún vibrando a través de ellos en cada respiración.

Y Blaine no estaba seguro de cómo sucedió, pero al instante siguiente se estaban besando, mojados y fríos pero despidiendo calor desde el interior. Era tan intenso como había sido la risa, la misma energía fluyendo entre ellos. Y entonces Kurt jadeó contra sus labios entre besos,— A la ducha. Vamos a pescar un resfriado, —y sus manos estaban tirando de la camisa de Blaine de manera impaciente. Siguió una carrera para deshacerse de la ropa del otro, y Blaine nunca había pasado de estar mojado, frío y risueño hasta estar duro, caliente y con ganas así de rápido. Él podría haberse mareado un poco por toda la sangre que dejó su cabeza a toda prisa.

La ducha de Kurt en realidad no estaba construida para dos, pero el agua caliente y la proximidad en el pequeño cubículo era todo lo que Blaine podía soñar en ese momento. Se sentía tan íntimo, sólo ducharse juntos, que su respiración se detuvo por razones que no tenían nada que ver con cuestiones sexuales. Ninguno de los dos podía moverse libremente, así que por un momento, los besos fueron olvidados para lavarse mutuamente, un poco tímidos con la novedad de ello, pero incapaces de contener sus sonrisas mientras sus cuerpos recuperaban el calor que la lluvia había robado.

Pero entonces las hábiles y jabonosas manos estaban tocando ciertos lugares y las caderas sacudiéndose causaron algún contacto bastante accidental que progresó rápidamente en algo para nada accidental, y de repente ahí estaba el caliente y jabonoso frottage en esa pequeña ducha y Dios, Blaine quería que durara para siempre. Kurt apretándose contra él, caliente y húmedo, meciendo y ondulando sus caderas de una manera que hizo que los ojos de Blaine se pusieran en blanco, sus miembros perfectamente alineados, resbaladizos con jabón y agua.

Y entonces la mano de Kurt en el trasero de Blaine atrayéndolo todavía más, sus dedos deslizándose en una mañosa caricia a lo largo de toda su grieta y por encima de su agujero y Blaine se estaba viniendo de forma inesperada y sorprendente, su grito áspero haciendo eco contra las paredes del baño.

El movimiento de la mano de Kurt a sólo centímetros de él fue lo primero que registró, antes de que volviera cualquier otro tipo de sensación. Le tomó a su cerebro unos segundos para conectar las familiares y rítmicas caricias y los silenciosos jadeos que estaban llegando al punto de la desesperación, pero una vez que lo hizo, Blaine cayó de rodillas bajo el rocío del agua todavía caliente, y volvió la cara hacia arriba, en dirección a Kurt -sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca medio abierta, su mano moviéndose cada vez más rápido mientras se masturbaba más rápido. La voz de Blaine seguía siendo áspera y entrecortada a causa de su orgasmo, pero a su vez era segura y suplicante.

— Anda, quiero que, deseo... Por favor... —Era tan difícil expresar la audacia de lo que deseaba, pero no importó, Kurt entendió. Sus ojos se abrieron y gimió lastimeramente, disparando rayas de color blanco en la cara de Blaine, en su boca abierta, en sus mejillas y frente, y joder... como si no hubiera sido ya la cosa más caliente del mundo...

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt ya estaba a mitad de su primera taza de latte, cuando Blaine entró en la cafetería a la mañana siguiente. Parecía tenso y ansioso, y Kurt se estremeció -_bueno_, tal vez debió haber pensado dos veces lo que iba a decirle antes de haberle llamado a Blaine justo después de las nueve de la mañana. Por lo general no esperas nada bueno cuando alguien te dice que tienen que verse tan pronto como sea posible porque tienen que hablar.

Pero él no había sido capaz de dormir y aún no tenía cafeína en su sistema, y realmente había querido hablar _en ese mismo momento_ y...

Bueno, él lo arreglaría ahora.

Excepto que Blaine se detuvo en el mostrador, tomándose un montón de tiempo para decidir sobre su pedido de café antes de finalmente llegar a la mesa y sentarse. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre, sus ojos carecían de la chispa habitual, pero su voz era firme mientras hablaba.

— Lo vas a dar por terminado, ¿no es así? ¿Lo nuestro?

Kurt negó con la cabeza fervientemente. Él habría tomado la mano de Blaine si hubieran estado en algún lugar más alejado de su vecindario, pero tal como estaban, tenía que decidirse por una mirada abierta y tranquilizadora.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! Siento no haber sido claro por teléfono. Sólo quiero hablar.

Blaine parecía respirar con mayor facilidad, pero en su rostro aún quedaba la incertidumbre.

—Bien, acerca de nosotros. Pero entonces... ¿por qué la prisa y el lugar público?

Kurt vaciló por un segundo. Esto iba a sonar tan raro. Pero él tenía sus razones.

— Um, es... una charla sobre sexo, ¿okay?

Vio los ojos de Blaine agrandarse cuando el muchacho volteó a su alrededor. Eran las diez; la cafetería estaba bastante concurrida, pero con la mesa que eligió en un rincón, era un lugar bastante aislado. Aún así, estaban en público; no era el tipo de lugar que la mayoría de la gente elegiría para hablar de cosas tan íntimas. Kurt sonrió tímidamente.

— Lo sé, estamos en una cafetería. _Pero quiero que hablemos_, y no para terminar en la cama a los cinco minutos de la conversación, lo que sin duda ocurriría en circunstancias más privadas.

Blaine se relajó por fin. La tensión dejó su postura al tiempo que la sombra de una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

— Okay. ¿Qué tipo de charla sexual? Porque ya sé lo de las abejas y los pájaros y esas cosas...

— Mm, estoy seguro que sí. —Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír.— Pero quiero hablar de límites.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Me refiero a lo que deseas, sexualmente, y lo que no. Ayer, lo que pasó en la ducha... me hizo darme cuenta que nunca te he preguntado para qué estás listo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.— Para todo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.— Define tu _todo_. Quiero saber cosas específicas y exactas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo he hecho mucho; he estado haciendo un montón de cosas durante mucho tiempo. Entonces algunas veces, en el calor del momento como ayer, puedo olvidar que tú aún no has hecho de todo. No quiero empujar tus límites, o algo peor, cruzarlos inadvertidamente. Es por eso que tengo que saber lo que está bien contigo. Necesito pautas, directrices.

Blaine tomó un largo sorbo de su cappuccino y suspiró profundamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

— Okay. Hora de las confesiones. ¿Prometes que no vas a juzgarme?

Kurt rodó los ojos.— _¿No me conoces?_ Sólo hago juicios respecto a la ropa. A menos que, espera... No te juzgaré si te gusta jugar a disfrazarte, lo prometo.

Blaine se rió entre dientes.— No, no creo que lo haga. Pero aparte de eso... Kurt, lo digo en serio cuando digo que estoy listo _para todo_. Sé que soy un adolescente, por lo que sería raro _no estar_ permanentemente caliente, pero... un poco... Yo... Okay, vamos a ponerlo así: No estoy del todo seguro de no ser un pervertido.

— ¿En serio?

— Si. No creo que alguien _normal_ fantasee tanto y con tanta frecuencia. Especialmente chicos de diecisiete años e inexpertos. E incluso si lo hicieran, probablemente no se lanzarían a hacerlo todo si tuvieran la oportunidad.

Kurt sintió que se le secaba la boca. Sí, un lugar público había sido una buena idea. Arqueó una ceja para sugerirle a Blaine que continuara.

— Obviamente, en realidad nunca me lancé a hacer nada antes, pero estoy bastante seguro de que lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido una pareja interesada, y luego, el lugar y el tiempo. Incluso pensé alquilar una habitación de un motel con Nathan por un par de horas, justo antes... Así que, sí. Digo, hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer por ti mismo, pero con dedos un poco cortos, y sin formas discretas de conseguir cualquier um... ¿juguete? Es duro.

_Duro_ era la palabra clave aquí, y no sólo para las necesidades adolescentes... Kurt sintió lo ruborizado que debía estar a pesar del aire acondicionado que funcionaba con toda su fuerza. Trató de pasar saliva y tomó su café.

— ¿Intentaste... con tus dedos? —La imagen en su mente era casi demasiado. Blaine suspiró, jugueteando con un agitador.

— Sí. Dos veces. Me encantó la sensación, pero todo fue posiciones equivocadas y muy poca profundidad, y más frustrante que satisfactorio de esa manera, así que me di por vencido hasta tener la oportunidad de probar con otra cosa. O... con alguien. Pero lo deseo. _Por Dios que lo deseo_.

Kurt pudo haberlo perdido un poco, a juzgar por el sonido ahogado que de repente escapó de su boca sin su permiso. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de volver al camino. Hablar. Tenían que terminar de hablar.

Y no, este no era un lugar donde pudieran desaparecer hacia el baño juntos, sólo por un momento. O un callejón oscuro. No es que Kurt hiciera eso. Mucho. Pero _joder..._

— Um, okay, sí. Me hago una idea. ¿Y te refieres sólo a dedos y juguetes, o...?

Blaine negó con la cabeza rápidamente.— No, nonono, _me refiero a todo_, Kurt. —Su respiración era rápida y superficial, con los ojos oscurecidos. Kurt se tragó un gemido y trató de hacer que su cerebro funcionara de nuevo.

— Okay. Bueno. Sí. Pero... ¿por qué te haría sentir eso como un pervertido? No es raro que un chico gay fantasee con eso.

Blaine se rió tímidamente.— Oh, pero es que no sabes ni la mitad de mis fantasías.

Kurt respiró hondo para calmarse.— Dime.

Blaine se quedó callado por un momento. Cuando habló, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

— El semen. El sabor, la textura, lo puramente _masculino_ que es... Siempre había pensado que me encantaría y... sí. Dios, Kurt, ¿lo que hiciste ayer? Sabía que deseaba eso, pero no sabía lo mucho que me encantaría. _Demasiado..._ —Se rompió por un momento, mordiéndose los labios antes de continuar.— Y... Tengo esta fantasía algunas veces. Hay un hombre ahí, alguien con quien me siento cómodo. Alguien en quien confío. Y él... me hace hacer cosas. Como que me dice qué hacer... me ordena, incluso. _Y siempre soy tan obediente, Kurt_. _Tan bueno_. A veces me habla sucio, o simplemente... me usa. No, lo sé, suena terrible, pero es de una manera tan cuidadosa, casi amorosa y... Dios, siempre me vengo tan duro con esa fantasía, Kurt. —Blaine negó con la cabeza y tomó su café; sus mejillas ardían.

Kurt respiró apenas audiblemente y lleno de asombro.— Tienes fantasías de sumisión.

Blaine se tapó la cara con las manos. Su voz estaba ahogada ahora.— Sí, y... no sólo eso. Algunas veces mis manos están restringidas... Retenidas o atadas, o hay una venda en mis ojos, o... o tengo prohibido venirme hasta que él lo hace, por horas incluso. ¿Qué tipo de adolescente sueña con eso, Kurt?

Kurt alcanzó a tocar la mano de Blaine en una cálida y fugaz caricia.— Uno muy audaz. Abierto de mente, uno que reconoce sus necesidades.

Blaine alzó la cabeza vertiginosamente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.— No estás asustado.

— En lo más mínimo. Ahora sé que estás abierto a muchas cosas. ¿Hay cosas que sabes que no te gustan? ¿Cosas que no quieras probar?

Blaine pensó por un momento.— No muchas, creo. El dolor no me atrae para nada. Los insultos, he leído que a algunas personas les gusta eso. Y... vi este vídeo con pipí y... no. Definitivamente no. No puedo pensar en otra cosa ahora mismo.

Kurt asintió. Su excitación era más fácil de manejar de alguna manera ahora que se enfocaba en cosas específicas, y él realmente quería tenerlo todo claro para que más tarde, pudieran enfocarse en hacer y no en hablar.

— Okay. ¿Quieres que te pregunte primero cada vez que quiera hacer algo que no hayamos hecho antes?

Blaine negó con la cabeza sin dudarlo.— No. Confío en ti. Y te diré si no quiero algo, ¿está bien?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —El rostro de Blaine estaba serio delante de él; tan hermoso.

— Lo mismo

— Okay.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que sólo se miraron a los ojos, con el aire cargado de deseo y promesas entre ellos. Kurt fue el primero en preguntar con voz áspera.— ¿Quieres ir a casa conmigo ahora?

Blaine suspiró y negó con la cabeza.— Por mucho que odie decir esto, no puedo. Le dije a Meg que la vería al mediodía.

Kurt levantó una ceja.— ¿Meg, la chica que te besó en Central Park?

— Sí. —Blaine se estaba sonrojando de nuevo.— Pensé que sería bueno tener algunos amigos aquí, y los dos estamos en la música, así que... pero le dije que soy gay. Sólo vamos a almorzar.

— Entonces te tienes que ir ya.

— Sí. Y luego Cooper regresará a casa, y...

Kurt suspiró.— Está bien, lo entiendo. Está bien, de cualquier manera debo trabajar en mis diseños. Sin embargo no puedo prometer que no pensaré en ti.

Y oh, claro que lo hizo...

* * *

_Gosh! Compras... paseos... juegos sexuales en la ducha... conversaciones sexuales en cafeterías... :D Espero les haya gustado._

_Gracias a los que se toman un momento para leer, para comentar y así. Aprovecho también para agradecerles las felicitaciones de cumple y los regalitos en mi muro y los mensajitos y todo lo lindo que me dieron en mi cumple :D Hicieron que fuera más especial todavía._

_Nos leemos pronto :D  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	12. Chapter 12

El almuerzo con Meg estuvo lleno de diversión. Ahora que sabía que Blaine era gay, ella seguía burlándose de él por no haberle dado una oportunidad, pero no había ninguna incomodidad o molestia entre ellos. La música fue el tema principal, por supuesto, ambos debatiendo diversas opciones universitarias, con Blaine de hecho tomando notas. Meg sabía mucho sobre los mejores lugares para estudiar música y teatro musical en Nueva York, y en unos pocos meses toda la información resultaría invaluable cuando Blaine decidiera a dónde enviar sus solicitudes para la universidad.

Luego la charla dio un giro hacia los exámenes prácticos y actuaciones, y antes de que Blaine lo supiera, su nueva amiga lo había convencido para ir a un evento de micrófono abierto con ella esa noche para probar suerte encantando al público de Nueva York con su voz. Se despidieron, prometiendo encontrarse a las ocho, y la emoción que acompañó a Blaine todo el camino a casa le recordó a su primer semana como vocalista de los Warblers, donde cada ensayo y cada actuación, aunque sólo hubiera sido en la sala común de Dalton, había hecho a su corazón palpitar y acelerarse.

Oh, sí. Cantar era cuando Blaine se sentía más feliz.

Pasó la tarde pasando por las canciones que pensaba que serían apropiadas para la ocasión, rebotando alrededor de la casa hasta que Cooper amenazó con cortarle el suministro de café. También le hizo una llamada a Kurt para preguntarle tímidamente si estaba interesado en ir con ellos, pero Kurt estaba ya en su profundo modo de diseño, divagando distraídamente acerca de corsés y encajes de color púrpura, así que al final, sólo fueron Blaine y Meg. Bueno, y la audiencia de cerca de un centenar de personas.

Cuando llegó a casa tarde esa noche, Blaine se sentía como si flotara en una nube. No sólo la audiencia adoró su forma de cantar, aplaudió ruidosamente y le pidió que repitiera; aparte de eso, el dueño del bar se acercó a él para hablar después de haber terminado sus números musicales. Le preguntó a Blaine si estaría interesado en ir a tocar tres o cuatro horas una noche de la semana siguiente. Le pagaría y todo, y si Blaine lo hacía bien, tendría la oportunidad de tocar dos o tres noches a la semana durante el resto de su estancia en Nueva York.

Lo que sería increíble, una oportunidad de ganar su propio dinero y conseguir un poco de experiencia, tal vez incluso referencias. Meg, impresionada y contenta por él, le dijo que se vería muy bien en sus solicitudes para la universidad.

Acostado en la cama esa noche, Blaine pensó en llamar a Kurt y decirle todo acerca de su noche, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Se lo diría en persona. Quería ver la cara de Kurt iluminándose con esa sonrisa de orgullo cuando lo oyera.

Sonriendo, Blaine apagó la lámpara y cerró los ojos.

**. . .**

La realidad resultó ser decepcionante.

La mayor parte del domingo pasó sin una palabra de Kurt, su teléfono iba directamente al correo de voz. Así que en la tarde Blaine fue a su apartamento para compartir la noticia y, con suerte, celebrar -con café caliente y una sesión de besos estimulantes por lo menos. En lugar de ello, se encontró con Kurt en la mesa de la cocina, rodeado de tazas vacías de café y decenas de dibujos, con el cabello revuelto y círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos. Todavía llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior en la cafetería.

Kurt apenas miró por encima de otro boceto de una figura femenina que lleva una especie de vestido complicado, y cuando lo hizo, le tomó unos segundos registrar a quién estaba mirando. Su sonrisa era cansada, pero brillante cuando finalmente lo hizo.

— ¡Hola! ¿Se suponía que íbamos a vernos hoy? Lo siento, tuve la idea más inspirada del mundo y simplemente tenía que ponerlo todo en el papel mientras estuviera todavía fresco. Teatralidad en la ropa de todos los días, Blaine, ¿qué te parece? Algo para aquellos que les gusta vestir con estilo. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo y luego estaré contigo.

Enonces Blaine esperó, practicando las canciones que planeaba tocar en el bar el jueves, cambiando y perfeccionando su lista de canciones hasta que pareció correcta. Pero ya habían pasado más de tres horas y Kurt aún no se habían movido de su asiento, su lápiz seguía deslizándose y susurrando a través del papel cada vez con mayor velocidad. Finalmente, todo quedó en silencio y Blaine levantó la vista del teclado, esperanzado.

Kurt estaba dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa, con los ojos cerrados y el lápiz a punto de caer de su flojo agarre. Parecía _exhausto_. Una onda cálida de ternura se alzó en el pecho de Blaine. Se levantó del piano y fue a quitarle con cuidado el lápiz. Fue suficiente para que Kurt despertara con un sobresalto. Había manchas de grafito en su mejilla, y las líneas del boceto inconcluso se veían débiles e imprecisas, pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse fácilmente.

— Sólo un minuto, ya casi acabo, —murmuró con voz rasposa, y Blaine decidió que era el momento de ponerse firme.

— Mm, no bebé. Es suficiente por hoy. —Nunca antes había usado palabras cariñosas fuera de su cabeza, y surgió en una ola caliente a través de su pecho, mucho mejor que cuando estuviera expuesto.— Anda, te voy a llevar a la cama. Estás demasiado cansado para siquiera dibujar correctamente. Duerme un poco, puedes terminar cuando hayas descansado un poco.

Kurt se quejó un poco, pero estaba claro que no tenía la energía para protestar mientras Blaine lo ayudaba a levantarse y llegar al dormitorio. Desnudar a Kurt, que estaba flojo y pesado contra su pecho, era otro nivel de intimidad en el que Blaine nunca había pensado antes. Lejos del sexo o el romance, esto se sentía como cuidado y amor puro, uno que sólo las parejas o- el pensamiento atrevido pero no desagradable- los esposos podrían compartir.

Kurt estaba dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada. Blaine lo arropó y pasó un largo momento mirándolo fijamente... la belleza vulnerable de su rostro, sus brazos fuertes, la línea de su largo cuello. Luego besó suavemente la mejilla de Kurt, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue a poner en orden la cocina. Lavó los platos, puso los bocetos en una pila ordenada por números que Kurt había puesto en ellos y abrió un poco la ventana para que entrara aire fresco. Luego salió del apartamento y regresó a su casa, un poco triste, pero con un amor brillando intensamente como brasas calientes en su pecho.

**. . .**

Pero incluso el amor y los tiernos recuerdos de los rasgos suaves de Kurt mientras se quedaba dormido, no fueron suficientes para anular el estado de ánimo desagradable en el que Blaine se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Sabía que tenía mucho que ver con la decepción de que Kurt ni siquiera le hubiera preguntado cómo le había ido con la sesión de micrófono abierto. Y mientras se reprendía a sí mismo por ser egoísta e irracional, el sentimiento estaba allí de todos modos. Así que decidió correr al gimnasio y tratar de sudar la estúpida necesidad infantil de una rabieta.

Boxeó un poco y luego se ejercitó hasta que apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, con el cuerpo y la ropa empapada en sudor. Pero se sintió mejor después, finalmente capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos sin rencor hacia Kurt. Se sentía bien; saludable. Él podía hacer frente a su decepción como un hombre, no como un niño berrinchudo.

Su teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba abriendo su casillero para sacar sus artículos de tocador y dirigirse a la ducha. _Kurt._ Blaine miró el reloj -apenas eran las diez. Pero recordó que había llevado a Kurt a la cama antes de las ocho de la noche.

La voz de Kurt era grave y urgente cuando Blaine contestó.

— Hola. ¿Dónde estás?

— En el gimnasio. Estaba a punto de ducharme para ir a casa.

— _OhDiosMío_. —Fue básicamente un gemido. Ciertas partes de la anatomía de Blaine demostraron que no estaban lo suficientemente cansadas como para no reaccionar de inmediato.— Olvídate de la ducha, te necesito aquí _ahora mismo._

— Pero Kurt, estoy todo sudado y...

— Puedes usar mi ducha, pero mueve tu dulce trasero y ven aquí _ahora._ —El tono de Kurt estremeció deliciosamente la sangre de Blaine y se tragó un gemido, consciente de los otros chicos en los vestidores.

— Okay. Voy en mi camino.

**. . .**

Media hora después, Kurt lo dejó entrar y Blaine apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para decir _hola _antes de que fuera presionado rudamente contra la puerta principal con Kurt devorando sus labios sin el más mínimo intento de finura. Blaine nunca lo había visto así, casi gruñendo de deseo, y era como si ardiera por él, encendiéndose en cuestión de segundos hasta que Blaine gimió y se aferró a las caderas de Kurt.

Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, sus brazos fueron levantados y empujados contra la madera sobre su cabeza. Kurt aferró sus dos muñecas fácilmente con una mano, agarrándolo fuertemente, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo, mientras que los dedos de la otra mano se enredaron en el cabello de Blaine y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para estirar su cuello. Blaine sentía sus caderas sacudirse sin control cuando la lengua caliente de Kurt se arremolinaba por la pendiente de su garganta. Y luego los dientes de Kurt rasparon no muy gentilmente el costado de su cuello y el último de los pensamientos en la cabeza de Blaine crepitó hacia la nada.

No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero poco tiempo después estaba desnudo en la puerta, queriendo nada más que venirse, mientras Kurt, todavía con la ropa puesta, estaba de rodillas delante de él, besando y chupando el pliegue del muslo de Blaine y sus testículos, sin llegar nunca a su adolorido y goteante miembro.

Sin embargo, había algo que no está bien, algún pensamiento tratando de filtrarse con insistente molesta, y finalmente lo golpeó: todavía estaba sudoroso y posiblemente maloliente después de más de dos horas de entrenamiento.

El pensamiento fue suficiente para que se moviera incómodamente y tratara de detener la exploración entusiasta de Kurt.

— Kurt. —Otra descarga de placer abrumador lo distrajo, pero lo intentó de nuevo.— Kurt, espera, no... necesito una ducha. Anda.

Con un gruñido malhumorado Kurt se puso de pie y lo besó en los labios, lo suficientemente profundo para que Blaine tuviera un toque de sabor almizclado y sudoroso en su lengua. Oh, no. _Ew._ Debería haberse duchado antes de venir aquí después de todo. Él siempre se preocupaba por estar fresco y presentable antes de cada cita, sobre todo porque sudaba mucho. Y ahora que Kurt lo había visto -¡probado!- así, probablemente se disgustaría y no querría estar con él nunca más y...

— Está bien, si insistes. Pero primero quiero una mamada.

_Ngh._ Era la firme voz de mando de nuevo, y Blaine ya estaba cambiando sus posiciones y cayendo de rodillas; toda autoconciencia olvidada en el momento en que Kurt abrió su bragueta y se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para que su miembro saltara libremente. La cabeza era rosada y brillante con presemen de una manera que hizo agua la boca de Blaine. Estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza, haciéndolo gemir con anticipación.

— No, nada de manos. Sólo abre tu dulce y bonita boca y tómalo, yo haré todo el trabajo. —Como para confirmar sus palabras, Kurt agarró su propio miembro y pasó la punta sobre la boca ansiosamente abierta de Blaine, embarrando la humedad por todos sus labios.— No te vengas, no importa lo que pase. —Se zambulló en la boca de Blaine, cuidando de no ahogarlo, pero más profundo que nunca antes, y la combustión espontánea se convirtió de repente en una posibilidad real, porque _joder..._

El pene de Kurt estiraba la boca de Blaine lo suficiente para hacer que le doliera la mandíbula, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo lento y controlado, llenándolo perfectamente; los dedos de Kurt se aferraban a los rizos sueltos de Blaine; la incomodidad de la madera bajo sus rodillas lo conectaban lo suficiente para evitar explotar -todo era una confusión de imágenes y sensaciones. Los ojos de Kurt fuertemente cerrados y la boca abierta de placer. La inundación salada de semen en la boca de Blaine. El goteo del mismo por su barbilla mientras Kurt se retiraba cuando todavía seguía pulsando, para evitar empujarse demasiado profundo por impulso.

Blaine clavó las uñas profundamente en su propio muslo para evitar volar sobre el borde, y lo tomó todo. De buena gana. Con impaciencia. Sin querer nunca detenerse.

Él gimió cuando las manos de Kurt lo levantaron. Sus rodillas protestaron por la posición en la que habían sido puestas, pero no le importaba. Lo haría de nuevo. Haría mucho más.

Kurt lo besó en los labios hinchados.— Gracias, precioso. Fue perfecto... _Tú eres perfecto._ Ahora ve a ducharte rápidamente, yo me encargaré de tí cuando hayas terminado. No te molestes con la ropa.

Esa fue posiblemente la ducha más rápida de la vida de Blaine.

Cuando salió, Kurt estaba en el dormitorio, yendo de aquí para allá. Se sentía un poco raro estar completamente desnudo y dolorido, y obviamente excitado con Kurt completamente vestido, pero sólo por un momento, hasta que tomó a Blaine en sus brazos y lo besó. El suave algodón de la camisa de Kurt acariciaba la piel de Blaine, la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros se sentía un poco áspera y exóticamente nueva, y la espera de lo que estaba a punto de seguir llenó a Blaine de dulce expectación.

¿Qué sería? Después de su charla de hace dos días, él sabía que podía ser cualquier cosa.

Lo supo muy pronto. Kurt le dio vuelta de modo que estuviera de frente a la cama, y presionó un par de besos en la parte posterior del cuello y los hombros de Blaine. Luego se retiró medio paso. Cuando habló, su voz sonó suave pero con la misma nota dominante que hizo hervir la sangre de Blaine.

— Inclínate, y abre las piernas. —Kurt lo empujó suavemente para que Blaine se doblara por la mitad, con los antebrazos apoyados en la cama. Con el corazón desbocado, se movió de manera que sus piernas se extendieron, y la idea de cómo debía lucir le hizo temblar de excitación. Se sentía tan expuesto, tan abierto, y a Kurt debió haberle gustado, a juzgar por el gemido gutural que Blaine oyó detrás de él, seguido de un susurro de ropa que cae al suelo.

Kurt se estaba desnudando.

¿Harían...? ¿Perdería su virginidad hoy, en la más clara de las formas?

Él no podía esperar.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Desnudo e inclinado sobre Blaine, Kurt depositó besos a lo largo de la perfecta, tonificada y musculosa espalda, hasta los hoyuelos gemelos en la parte baja de la misma. Se tomó su tiempo, lamiendo y acariciando con los dientes mientras Blaine se quejaba impaciente y se apretaba contra el pene de Kurt, que nuevamente estaba medio duro.

Dios, era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, todo expuesto y temblando de anticipación. Kurt pasó muy suavemente las yemas de los dedos hacia abajo sobre el punto rosado del culo de Blaine -tan hermoso, intacto y deseoso- y su corazón se agitó, movido por la muestra de confianza y deseo. Blaine gimió lastimeramente ante el contacto.

— Precioso. Eres tan hermoso justo así, Blaine. —Kurt se arrodilló y besó la curva del delicioso y redondeado culo de Blaine, jugó con las firmes curvas por un momento, pero el asterisco rosado era demasiado tentador para resistirse. Chupó su dedo y lo deslizó por el surco entre sus nalgas; sin hacer presión, sólo un suave golpe, y Blaine se quedó sin aliento.

— Kurt, ¿vas a...? —El resto se perdió en un gemido ronco cuando la lengua de Kurt siguió el camino que su dedo había tomado, saboreando la piel limpia con olor a jabón, y deleitándose en la exploración.

— Estás tan apretado, tan perfecto, —murmuró él, lamiendo lánguidamente sobre y alrededor de la entrada de Blaine.— Tan jodidamente caliente, Blaine, tan listo para mí. Podría deslizarme así sin más ni más. —Él empujó su lengua más allá de los músculos apenas resistentes, y el grito de placer y sorpresa de Blaine lo sacudió. Kurt clavó su lengua dentro y fuera unas cuantas veces más, el constante gemido lastimero de Blaine lo estimuló antes de retirarse y arrodillarse más abajo para poner la boca en sus testículos.— Podría abrirte con mis dedos en este momento...

— Oh Dios, sí, por favor sí, hazlo, te deseo, te deseo tanto... —Blaine estaba balbuceando, tratando de empujarse contra los dedos de Kurt, pero Kurt por ahora tenía otros planes. Aún murmurando alabanzas y ofertas pervertidas, se movió para empujar su lengua en el culo de Blaine, ahora de forma fervorosa, bombeando dentro y fuera a un ritmo rápido, retrocediendo cada pocas estocadas para pasar su lengua alrededor de su ano.

La voz de Blaine era fuerte, más fuerte, su culo presionándose contra la boca de Kurt, con las manos empuñando el edredón. Y entonces, cuando todos los músculos de Blaine se estiraron de forma tirante, temblando en la cúspide de la caída, Kurt se detuvo.

Todo se detuvo por un instante.

Hasta que el dedo de Kurt se deslizó dentro de él, lento pero profundo, y Blaine gritó y se apretó alrededor de él, haciendo que Kurt gimiera ante la impactante opresión mientras Blaine se venía, y se venía, y se venía, con el pene intacto.

* * *

_N/T: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que son taaan calientes?  
_

_Mil gracias a andreajusbie, Aamorella, Adriana11, Valerie, Lizii Gustin Colfer, AmiDela, AlexaColfer, Moontsee VR, Miichy CrissColfer, Gabriela Cruz y Cimari por sus reviews. Gracias tambbién a los que me dejan comentarios en FB, twitter, y obviamente a los que leen aunque no comenten. :D_

_Aprovecho apra disculparme un poco... Mis actualizaciones no han sido tan seguidas como me gustarían, peeero... el trabajo me absorbe de maneras que no me gustan XD Muchas responsabilidades y muuuy poco tiempo disponible, pero no worries... aqui seguimos :D_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian no había planeado ir a _The Tipsy Hippo_ el jueves, aunque Cooper le había contado que Blaine cantaría. Pero entonces el caso de extorsión que estaba llevando explotó y toda la mierda se desató. Tuvo que quedarse en la oficina hasta después de las nueve, trabajando muy duro, y sin duda necesitaba una copa. Así que muy bien podría ir a tomarse unos tragos con sus amigos, escuchar al pequeño renacuajo Anderson usar esos talentos indiscutibles que tenía.

El bar ya estaba lleno cuando llegó, así que le tomó un momento pedir una bebida y encontrar a sus amigos. O, como se vio después, a su _amigo_ -Kurt estaba sentado solo en la mesa cerca del pequeño escenario. Evidentemente Cooper no podía dejar el trabajo a una hora normal, incluso para el debut de su propio hermano. Sin embargo, vendría con el tiempo, Sebastian estaba seguro de ello.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa, serpenteando entre la gente que platicaba en el bar. Blaine estaba en el escenario con una guitarra, con un aspecto muy elegante, vestido todo de negro y encantando a la audiencia con la bien conocida letra de _Your Song._ Nadie podía negar que su voz funcionaba muy bien con la canción, pero eso no era lo que más había llamado la atención de Sebastian; era la forma en que el niño se quedaba mirando a Kurt. Probablemente pensó que estaba siendo sutil, pero era dolorosamente obvio a quien le dirigía Blaine la canción. Sebastian estaba a punto de meter un poco de diversión respecto a esto cuando por fin llegó a la mesa, pero entonces vio la expresión de Kurt, y se detuvo completamente intrigado.

Kurt no se había dado cuenta de su llegada y su rostro estaba expuesto de una manera que rara vez mostraba en público, una suave expresión que reflejaba algo que definitivamente no era alegría. Sus ojos no parpadeaban y estaban fijos en el escenario. En el momento en que Sebastian había colocado el vaso sobre la mesa, esa expresión se había ido y Kurt estaba de nuevo en su estado normal, sonriéndole, pero esos pocos segundos habían sido suficientes.

Algo se estaba gestando aquí.

— Así que el bebé gay que está aquí quiere casarse contigo y ser el padre de tus hijos, ¿no? Bien, me alegro de no tener una vagina. me preocuparía un embarazo accidental sólo por la cantidad de hormonas que irradian de ese escenario. —Dijo él mientras se sentaba, pero la risa que Kurt le dio a cambio sonaba sólo medio sincera.

— Debe tener una ligera atracción.

— ¿Eso _crees?_ —Sebastian hizo una cara.— Sin embargo lo entiendo, eres muy caliente. Y bueno, ¿has aprovechado ya ese culo?

— _¡Seb!_ —Kurt podría haber jugado a sentirse ofendido todo lo que quisiera, pero aún así... ahí había algo...

— ¿Qué?

— Eso sería como buscar problemas, ¿no lo crees?

— _Duh._ Digo, entiendo la tentación: carne joven, el vigor de un adolescente... yum. Pero espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para dejar la fantasía en el banco del placer que le corresponde, ¿verdad? Blaine es apenas legal, y además es el hermano de Cooper, así que sería inapropiado de todas las maneras.

— ¿Qué cosa sería inapropiada? —Coop acababa de dejarse caer en la tercera silla.

— Tú durmiendo conmigo. —Sebastian no perdió el ritmo pero maldijo para sus adentros. Su investigación tendría que esperar. Y oh, él investigaría. Llegaría hasta el fondo de todo esto. Sebastian Smythe odiaba estar ajeno a toda la situación.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Cooper llegó a casa inusualmente temprano el viernes. Apenas eran las cinco y Blaine estaba solo en casa porque estaba lloviendo afuera y Kurt estaba afuera comprando telas, diciéndole que prefería hacerlo por sí mismo, para estar totalmente concentrado. Así que tener la compañía de su hermano por la noche era agradable, aunque la cena no estaba lista todavía.

Pero en el momento en que Coop entró en la habitación, Blaine pudo ver claramente que algo andaba mal. Su hermano se veía preocupado y... ¿culpable tal vez? Pero ¿por qué?

Coop se apoyó en el sillón frente al sofá que Blaine estaba ocupando.

— ¿Bee? Yo realmente lo siento.

Hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras adecuadas, y los pocos segundos de silencio fueron suficientes para que Blaine pensara en todo tipo de cosas terribles que podrían haber pasado para que Cooper estuviera tan angustiado. ¿Era algo sobre sus padres? ¿O sobre Kurt? Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba antes de que Cooper continuara.

— Me tengo que ir por una semana en un viaje de negocios a Seattle. Siento mucho dejarte aquí solo, pero con la auditoría en curso y mi reciente promoción, simplemente no puedo negarme, no esta vez, y...

— Oh. —Blaine sentía que sonreía; le parecía tan tonto que Coop estuviera tan preocupado por una razón tan tonta.— Está bien. Estaré bien, soy un chico grande. Y Kurt está aquí por si necesito algo. ¿Cuándo te tienes que ir?

Coop parecía aliviado, pero frunció el ceño de nuevo ante la pregunta.— En realidad, ahora mismo. No, okay, más bien como en una hora, pero sólo tengo tiempo para ducharme y prepararme. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien por ti mismo?

— Sí. Ve a empacar.

— Pero... tal vez podría pedirle a Kurt que te deje quedar en su casa por el tiempo que esté fuera. No quiero que te sientas solo.

Blaine rodó los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a esa sobreprotección. En todo caso, él había aprendido hace mucho tiempo para esperar lo contrario.

— Coop, ve a empacar. Llámale a Kurt si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero voy a estar perfectamente bien. Me encanta que te preocupes por mí, pero detente. Ve.

Cooper asintió y se dirigió a su dormitorio, y fue sólo cuando su hermano se fue al aeropuerto una hora más tarde, cuando el apartamento quedó quieto y en silencio de nuevo, que Blaine se dio cuenta.

Él iba a estar solo durante toda la semana. No tendría la necesidad de volver a casa antes de que Coop regresara del trabajo. Nadie le preguntaría lo que había estado haciendo todo el día. Ningún tipo de figura paterna estaría sobre él. Podría estar con Kurt hasta la medianoche, sin explicarle a nadie, y a nadie le importaría.

No había esperado tanto tiempo juntos, no con Kurt profundamente en su lugar creativo de nuevo, y el propio Blaine contratado para tocar en _The Tipsy Hippo_ tres noches a la semana. Pero incluso una o dos horas más por las noches, sólo para cenar juntos sin prisa, sería un regalo.

Tendría que decirle a Kurt tan pronto como le llamara.

Lo que pasó una hora más tarde. Blaine ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que Kurt dijera con voz brillante de emoción.

— Okay, empaca tus cosas y ven. No puedo dejarte solo en ese enorme apartamento vacío, ¿o sí? Coop llamó; te vas a quedar conmigo para que pueda echarte un ojo. O, ya sabes, otras partes del cuerpo.

Blaine podría jurar que sintió que su mandíbula golpeaba la alfombra cuando el significado completo de lo que escuchó lo golpeó. Horas con Kurt. Días. _Noches_. Tragó saliva, casi sin poder creerlo.— Pero... ¿estás seguro? Digo, estás ocupado diseñando y...

Pero Kurt le hizo callar con impaciencia.— También puedo estar ocupado mientras estoy cerca de ti. Y sí, estoy seguro. Date prisa, estoy en casa y quiero besarte.

Blaine nunca había empacado su maleta tan rápido.

Tuvo que dar la vuelta y correr de regreso dos veces en su camino al apartamento de Kurt. La primera vez, a mitad de camino, se acordó que no había empacado sus artículos de tocador. Entonces, después de salir del edificio de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que había dejado las llaves en la cerradura.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, sin aliento por la rápida carrera y con la cabeza llena de borrosas imágenes calientes, se encontró con una escena que no había esperado. Kurt no lo esperaba en la cama, en una carrera por rasgar su ropa y hacer uso del tiempo que se les había dado. En su lugar, estaba completamente vestido en la cocina, canturreando alegremente y moviendo algo que olía a tomates frescos y albahaca. Se volvió hacia Blaine con una sonrisa cuando lo oyó entrar.

— Llegas justo a tiempo, —Kurt se movió para besarlo suavemente y luego se volvió para apagar la estufa.— Ve a lavarte las manos, la cena está lista.

Era un simple espagueti Napoli, pero que podría haber sido ambrosía, sabía tan perfecto. _Todo era perfecto_. Esta tarde era de ellos, como la noche que le seguiría y la mañana después. Tuvo que contenerse para no rebotar de emoción.

Cenar juntos esta noche se sentía diferente de cualquier otra. Había posibilidad en el aire, y una promesa: _podemos saborear cada momento; hay tiempo._

— ¿Te gusta el salmón? Pensé que podríamos cocinar algunos para la cena de mañana.— Kurt hizo girar el último de sus espaguetis en el tenedor, y Blaine sintió una ola cálida de felicidad extendiéndose sobre él, hasta en los últimos confines de los dedos de sus manos y pies. Prepararían la cena _juntos_ mañana.

— Amo el salmón. —_Te amo a ti._

Kurt sonrió de forma radiante como el sol.— Genial.

**. . .**

Blaine se ofreció a lavar los platos después de la cena, y no sólo porque él fuera educado, sino porque se sentía tan diferente de la tarea habitual que normalmente era. A los pocos instantes en el fregadero, se permitió disfrutar de una fantasía de Kurt y él mismo en dos o tres años, viviendo juntos, volviendo a casa después del trabajo y las clases para cenar y pasar la noche, sólo ellos dos. Dividiéndose el cocinar y el limpiar, y después acurrucándose en el sofá para hablar de sus respectivos días, tal vez ver una película o algún show. Algunas veces quedándose dormidos frente al televisor, enredados, medio cómodos, pero cálidos y felices. Despertando con la pantalla final del DVD, a altas horas de la noche, y arrastrándose a la habitación, donde...

— ¿Has visto _Moulin Rouge?_ —La voz de Kurt desde el salón funcionó como un llamado de atención. Blaine miró al último plato que había estado tratando de lavar desde hacía mucho rato, y se sonrojó.

— Sólo alrededor de un centenar de veces. Pero siempre puedo verla de nuevo. —Enjuagó el fregadero y se secó las manos antes de ir con Kurt, que ya estaba sentado en el sofá. La similitud con lo que acababa de pensar era tan sorprendente que le robó el aliento.

— Genial. Entonces eso funcionará perfectamente.

Había un plato de uvas rojas en la mesa de centro. Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos de la película antes de que Kurt empezara a dárselas de comer a Blaine, primero con los dedos, y un momento después, con los labios. Las pequeñas explosiones de jugo cuando mordían cada una de ellas era un conveniente preludio de besos húmedos, un poco pegajosos, sus sonrisas haciéndolo todo tortuoso y perfecto.

Kurt se movió a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Blaine con la siguiente uva en la mano, pero no se la ofreció a él. En cambio, la tocó con sus labios, el color rosa de su lengua lanzándose hacia fuera para lamer una gota de jugo en la piel brillante. Cuando Kurt deslizó lentamente la uva en su boca hasta que sus labios formaron una pequeña _O_ perfecta alrededor de ella, Blaine gimió y tiró de él en un beso tan rápido que la fruta explotó y ambos fueron salpicado con el dulce jugo.

No importaba. Lo que importaba era besar a Kurt como si el mundo estuviera llegando a su fin; sintiendo sus fuertes dedos enredándose en el cabello de Blaine; reconociendo la dura presión de la erección de Kurt presionándose contra él. Lo que importaba _más_ era que Blaine no tenía ni siquiera que echar un vistazo al reloj. Fuera la hora que fuera, no importaba. Tenían toda la noche.

Kurt retrocedió y se alejó de él de repente, los tentadores sonidos que emitía se detuvieron, y Blaine gruñó en señal de protesta. Kurt sonrió, todo sonrojado y sin aliento.

— Espera. No hay prisa. Vamos a enfríarnos un poco.

Blaine no estaba seguro de por qué debían detenerse cuando simplemente podían disfrutarse mutuamente todo lo que quisieran, pero no discutió. Tener a Kurt sentado en su regazo y cantando con la película antes de que se echara hacia atrás un momento más tarde fue más que suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Además de que lo entendió finalmente. Estaban besándose lentamente por el simple placer de hacerlo, porque _podían_ -sin mirar la hora o mantener un ojo abierto para ver a cualquier persona que se acercara a su coche como tenía que hacer con Nathan. No tenían que andar a la carrera para venirse antes de que la vida los interrumpiera. Y había un nuevo tipo de placer en ello, un ardor prolongado que Blaine no había conocido antes, pero que ya amaba.

**. . .**

La película había terminado hace mucho tiempo y aún estaban en ello, el adictivo estira y afloja de acercarse, pero nunca lo suficiente, manteniéndolos a los dos al límite de la desesperación. Cada nervio estaba a tope en el cuerpo de Blaine, su piel se sentía caliente y hormigueaba en cada punto de contacto, y sus labios estaban hinchados e hipersensibles por horas de besos. Kurt dijo _sin desvestirse_, pero había manos sobre la piel caliente debajo de las camisas y labios chupando cuellos y clavículas, y uñas o dientes ocasionales, cuando todo parecía demasiado, pero no suficiente.

Fue en un momento así cuando Kurt se desenredó suavemente de los brazos de Blaine y se levantó con un movimiento suave.

— ¿Tocarías para mí?

— ¿Eh? —El cerebro de Blaine estaba tan _fuera de foco, pensando_ que se tomó un tiempo para procesar la solicitud de Kurt. Cuando lo hizo, sus cejas se alzaron.— ¿En serio? _¿Ahora?_ —Sonaba como un gemido, y Kurt sonrió.

— Sí. ¿Podrías? Tengo que trabajar un poco, pero me encantaría que tocaras para mí mientras dibujo.

— Pero... —_¿Y el sexo?_, quería preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua. Sin embargo, Kurt entendió.

— Puedes esperarme o ir a la cama. Si quieres dormir conmigo, por supuesto. No quería asumir. —Blaine asintió rápidamente, un poco mareado por el mero pensamiento. Kurt parecía aliviado.— Bueno... lo que prefieras... Y mantén _ese_ pensamiento, volveremos a ello más tarde.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Kurt deslizó un dedo por el prominente bulto en los pantalones de Blaine.

Oh, Blaine esperaría. No importa cuánto tiempo.

**. . .**

Lo último que recordaba Blaine antes de que despertara con la voz de Kurt susurrando su nombre, era un bloque de comerciales cuando él había decidido dar un poco de descanso a sus ojos. Ahora el televisor estaba apagado, al igual que todas las luces. El rostro de Kurt era suave y hermoso en la oscuridad, y si los ojos de Blaine tenían que permanecer abiertos por cualquier cantidad de tiempo razonable, podría hacerlo viéndolo para siempre. Pero sus párpados pesaban, su cerebro estaba lento y poco cooperativo, y su intento para tratar de actuar despierto sólo hizo a Kurt reir. Se las arregló para levantarse del sofá y caminar a la habitación, pero la cama grande y cómoda lo llamaba, y era irresistible.

Costó toda la insistencia divertida de Kurt incluso hacer que Blaine se quitara la camisa y los pantalones, pero luego se dejó caer en la cama con un gemido. Sus ojos, apenas abiertos, se cerraron de inmediato y habría estado en el país de los sueños en poco tiempo si no hubiera sido por la sensación muy reconfortante de una piel suave y cálida contra su espalda.

La comprensión de que estaba en la cama de Kurt y en los brazos de Kurt fue casi suficiente para despertar el cerebro de Blaine de nuevo _-casi._ Pero definitivamente fue suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionara. Acomodándose más hacia atrás en el cuerpo de Kurt, le reveló dos hechos muy interesantes que hicieron a Blaine gemir adormilado: Kurt estaba completamente desnudo. Y completamente duro.

Hubo una inhalación brusca cuando las caderas de Kurt se sacudieron hacia adelante, con la mano a escondidas sobre el vientre de Blaine para sostenerlo, y Blaine quería más. Pero también quería quedarse así, blando y suelto, sin moverse.

— Kurt, —gimoteó.— Te deseo.

Una lengua caliente lamió por el lado de su cuello.— Yo también te deseo. ¿Puedo quitarte los bóxers? No tienes que hacer nada, sólo déjame cuidarte.

— Por favor. —Ayudó moviendo sus caderas un poco, pero aparte de eso se quedó suelto y relajado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados. Había un tipo de calma impresionante en él, sus pensamientos perpetuamente a la carrera, en silencio por una vez y la sensación de satisfacción envolviéndolo como una nube cálida y esponjosa.

Un clic de una tapa sonó fuerte y familiar, y de inmediato los brazos de Blaine se erizaron, un escalofrío de anticipación corrió por su espina dorsal. Pero cualquier cosa que él estaba esperando, definitivamente no era esto. Los dedos de Kurt sólo rozaron el surco entre sus nalgas, apenas allí, pero lo suficiente para provocar que un pequeño gemido saliera de la garganta de Blaine, y luego estaban entre sus muslos, húmedos y resbaladizos con lubricante -un montón de él. Bailaron alrededor por un momento y luego se fueron. Otro clic, un latido de silencio, y luego el susurro de Kurt de nuevo en su oreja.

— No te asustes, Bee.

El sobrenombre vino directo junto con el miembro perfectamente embadurnado de Kurt deslizándose contra el culo de Blaine, y no, no estaba asustado, sólo _ deseaba_ desesperadamente. Se dejó llevar. Confiar completamente en Kurt era algo tan fácil para él, y ni siquiera estaba sorprendido. _Todo_ era tan fácil con Kurt. Todo se sentía _tan bien_.

El miembro de Kurt apenas rozó donde a Blaine le dolía sentirlo, y luego se movió más lejos, deslizándose entre sus muslos Siguió un poco de reacomodo hasta que las piernas de Blaine se apretaron fuertemente y los dedos de Kurt rodearon el miembro de Blaine vagamente, y _oh, sí, por favor_. Cada movimiento de caderas de Kurt sorprendía a Blaine de nuevo.

Kurt se meció lentamente, a un ritmo suave; no había nada apresurada o desesperado acerca de ello, y pronto Blaine cayó en un extraño estado maravilloso de ensoñación y medio placer, que tuvo lugar de forma segura entre las manos de Kurt y su cuerpo, en la oscuridad llena sólo con el susurro de las sábanas contra su piel y sus suaves gemidos.

Se sentía como horas, horas en su propio pequeño mundo de deseo y felicidad; dulces olas de placer cubriendo y azotando a Blaine hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más, hasta que se desbordó y se fundió en esa sensación, dejando ir todo a lo que todavía se aferraba.

El sueño lo sorprendió tan rápido que ni siquiera notó a Kurt limpiándolos a ambos, pero debió haberlo hecho, porque por la mañana no había ninguna molestia pegajosa. Se despertó cálido y bien descansado, pero la mejor parte fue la cabeza de Kurt en su hombro y su brazo acomodado fácilmente a través de su pecho. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas bajo el edredón y había piel desnuda _por todas partes_, y en serio, despertar con otro hombre por primera vez no podría ser más perfecto que esto.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt se acurrucó más cerca en el calor del cuerpo a su lado. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior bailaban en su cabeza, haciéndole sonreír contra la piel suave bajo su mejilla. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue el rostro de Blaine, su expresión suave y tierna, y Kurt no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— Mm, buenos días. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?

— Un tiempo. He estado disfrutando de la vista. —Blaine pasó los dedos suavemente por el cabello, sin duda desordenado, de Kurt.— He querido hacer _esto_ desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kurt se sonrojó _-¡Se sonrojó! ¿cuántos años tenía?, ¿dieciséis otra vez?-_ Y depositó un beso en el hombro de Blaine, tratando de ocultar su rostro. Blaine se rió suavemente.

— Eres adorable. Y entonces... ¿cómo funciona normalmente?

Kurt frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba.— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno... ¿cuando un hombre se queda a pasar la noche? Supongo... Me pregunto cómo te gustan esas mañanas.

Blaine estaba claramente tratando de sonar indiferente, pero Kurt podía ver la tensión en su rostro. Él negó con la cabeza.

— No lo sé, Blaine. Casi nunca _hago_ eso de _la mañana siguiente_. Pero esto no es una aventura de una noche, ¿o sí? Así que no nos preocupemos por la etiqueta de la mañana siguiente.

Empezó a trazar patrones abstractos sobre la piel ardiente del estómago de Blaine y debió haber encontrado un punto delicado porque Blaine se rió y se retorció debajo de él. Los dedos de Kurt se deslizaron más abajo, siguiendo la pronunciada V de las caderas de Blaine y apenas rozó el grueso vello, y pronto sus cuerpos se interesaron en algo más que abrazos en una cama caliente. Sin embargo, no era especialmente cómodo, y después de un momento Kurt se alejó y se sentó. Él respondió a la mirada confundida de Blaine con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño paréntesis? Yo no sé tú, pero realmente necesito hacer pis y cepillarme los dientes. Y luego podemos volver aquí y continuar donde lo dejamos.

Blaine sonrió.— Me gusta cómo piensas.

Cuando se encontraron en la cama de nuevo, diez minutos después, ambos con olor a menta y jabón, y sonriendo tímidamente, hubo un momento de silencio cuando se arrodillaron uno frente al otro y simplemente se miraron. Habían estado juntos y desnudos antes y habían hecho cosas que sin duda podrían calificarse como sexo, pero esto se sentía diferente -más íntimo, más significativo, simplemente _más_, y Kurt vaciló por un segundo. Pero entonces Blaine se inclinó y le dio un beso, y las dudas desaparecieron. Esto se sentía bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos estuvieran duros y presionándose uno contra el otro, desesperados por estar aún más cerca. No había nada de sutil en sus caricias y besos esta mañana. Era deseo puro y descarado, y pronto Blaine estaba jadeando, arqueándose bajo el peso de Kurt, clavando sus uñas en la carne del culo de Kurt con un fuerte escozor que sólo funcionó para estimularlo.

**. . .**

Algún tiempo más tarde, después de que hubieran recobrado el aliento y se limpiaran ellos mismos tanto como pudieran sin salir de la cama, Blaine sorprendió a Kurt con un ataque de sinceridad post-orgásmica, más abierto y directo de lo que probablemente habría sido en otras circunstancias.

— Mm, ¿Kurt? ¿Recuerdas cómo um... pusiste tu dedo dentro de mí, la semana pasada? Yo... Realmente me gustó. ¿Crees que pudiéramos hacerlo otra vez?

Kurt gimió, fingiendo exasperación.— Estaba pensando en tomar una pequeña siesta agradable. Y ahora lo único que quiero es verte desmoronándote bajo mis dedos, muchas gracias. —Rodó los ojos y sonrió.— Sí, por supuesto que podemos hacerlo.

Blaine se sonrojó. Su voz sonó baja y áspera.— ¿Qué te parece ahora?

_Malditos adolescentes y su resistencia..._

Pero Kurt estaba lejos de oponerse. Su miembro insistió en que fácilmente podía mantener el ritmo de un niño de diecisiete años de edad, y bueno, resultó estar en lo cierto.

Y el recuerdo de Blaine mientras se retorcía en la cama con dos de los dedos de Kurt muy dentro de él, con las manos apretando las sábanas en un puño y su áspera voz gimiendo, permanecería eternamente con Kurt como uno de los momentos más impresionantes de su vida sexual. Blaine estaba completamente fuera de control y tan hermoso así. Una imagen de pura belleza primitiva, que tenía a Kurt mordiéndose el labiopara poner en palabras que quería volar, pero no podía.

Y cuando el cuerpo de Blaine se apretó y se liberó, Kurt apenas necesitó tocarse para llegar al clímax junto con él. El calor apretado alrededor de sus dedos era demasiado para soportar.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine no estaba seguro de cómo había sido capaz de vivir sin sexo antes -sin la caricia de Kurt y sin sus besos, sin saber íntimamente la textura y el sabor de su piel _por todas partes_. La idea de que hacía apenas un mes no sabía cuánto más había por sentir y descubrir, hacía que su cabeza girara cada vez que pensaba en ello.

La semana que tuvieron para ellos mismos fue la más sensual -y sexual- que Blaine había tenido. Finalmente tuvieron tiempo, y en abundancia, para atesorar cada momento juntos y lánguidamente disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Lento y dulce, desesperado y con ganas de más, y cada estado en el medio. Por fin fueron capaces de obtener suficiente el uno del otro; siempre que quisieron, como se les antojó. Para el momento en que el Viernes llegó, Blaine estaba saciado, relajado y bastante agotado, sintiéndose más enamorado que nunca.

Si él estaba siendo honesto, esperaba que hubieran progresado a sexo "real" para este momento (Kurt se rió y dijo que habían estado teniendo sexo real todo el tiempo, y para dejar de usar las definiciones heteronormativas), pero definitivamente no podía quejarse de los acontecimientos recientes.

Kurt le había presentado su cajón de juguetes sexuales.

Una noche, a principios de la semana, cuando Blaine estaba acostado sobre su estómago con su culo en el aire, fuertemente encadenado y desesperado y sin vergüenza alguna rogando por el pene de Kurt, este llegó a su mesa de noche sólo para regresar con un vibrador negro delgado. Su cabeza era una esfera pequeña, apenas más grande que la yema de un dedo. Le seguían cinco esferas más, cada una un poco más grande que la anterior creando una forma fálica. En el momento en que el tercer segmento estuvo dentro de él, Blaine no supo qué hacer consigo mismo, su cuerpo zumbaba con tantos estímulos que estaba seguro que iba a explotar.

Pero Kurt se aseguró de que no pudiera hacerlo. Cogió a Blaine lentamente con el juguete hasta que lo tomó en toda su longitud, la sensación de ardor cuando los últimos segmentos entraron y salieron de él, simplemente lo volvió más desesperado, más seguro de que amaba esto. Sólo entonces Kurt aceleró los movimientos de la mano y cuando encendió la vibración, Blaine se deshizo de inmediato, con una intensidad que no esperaba.

**. . .**

Por supuesto, el sexo era casi la única cosa en sus cabezas. Estaba ahí, era frecuente, pero también estaba el resto de la vida normal de todos los días. Kurt trabajó casi siempre desde su casa toda la semana, desapareciendo en su cuarto de trabajo por horas cada vez para coser muestras de sus nuevos diseños. Blaine comenzó sus actuaciones regulares de los domingos, martes y jueves, por lo que pasó mucho tiempo practicando y perfeccionando sus listas de canciones. Cocinaban y comían juntos, se encontraban entre las habitaciones para besarse o hablar sobre algo que uno de ellos simplemente había pensado. Tenían tranquilas noches viendo películas y, a veces besándose hasta que decidían que sólo debían apagar el televisor y enfocarse en el otro.

La domesticidad de todo ello se estableció como una gruesa manta difusa alrededor del corazón de Blaine.

Sin embargo, su parte favorita, una que no había considerado cuando había fantaseado acerca de vivir con un novio algún día, era dormir y despertar junto a él. No había dormido con nadie desde que era un niño, e incluso entonces sólo había ocurrido cuando había tenido un mal sueño y a veces se colaba en la habitación de Cooper. No tenía idea de lo seguro y feliz que se sentiría cobijado en el abrazo de Kurt, escuchando su fuerte latido del corazón y su respiración por la noche mientras estaba durmiendo. Cada noche Blaine trataba de ser el último en dejarse llevar por el sueño, y cada mañana ser el primero en despertarse, reuniendo esos recuerdos y preservándolos en lo más profundo de su corazón para rememorarlos durante los largos meses de separación.

Porque no había manera de ignorarlo: ya era Agosto. Les quedaban alrededor de tres semanas antes de tener que separarse por casi un año. Pero Blaine era optimista -era un buen estudiante, y si hacía todo lo posible con las solicitudes universitarias y exámenes prácticos, no tendría problemas para entrar en al menos una de sus escuelas elegidas de Nueva York. Y él y Kurt... ellos estarían bien. Tenía que ser así. Podía esperar un año, si vivir con Kurt un día en el futuro era su recompensa.

Estarían bien.

¿Verdad?

* * *

_N/T: No sé si mis disculpas por tardarme en actualizar aún valgan... pero uufff... días complicados, dos sismos en menos de dos días... Complicado, complicado, complicado..._

_¡Bueno, ya! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sebastian está intrigado... Blaine cada vez más enamorado y Kurt yo creo que también._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, por seguir acompañándome en esta traducción y por dedicarme su valiosísimo tiempo. ¡Son lo más!_

_Pasen lindo fin de semana. Felicidades a sus mamis hoy en su día (Aquí en México es el día de las madres, así que felicidades a todas sus mamis, dondequiera que se encuentren._

_Nos leemos próximamente.  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


End file.
